To Everything There is a Season - Togetherness
by mpluto
Summary: This is third of the To Everything series, the first, Reacquaintance and the second Falling. Shiloh and Adam are married and are embarking on a new life together discovering that fitting all their desires in can make for trouble as her past keeps creeping in, and as they balance the opportunities that come their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Adam opened his eyes just as the dim light of morning pushed its way in through the windows. _This bedroom has two windows. I'll be waking up earlier now._Before he moved a muscle, he let his mental fog clear, then smiled, remembering he was a married man. He thought about their talks before the wedding; her insecurities slowly answered one by one. It all came down to the Whitney name for her; honoring her long passed mother and father…and her brother, Micah, for all their hard work building the Flying W Ranch. The Flying W was their home now. Then there was her singing; making it fit in with running a ranch, and lastly, her trust of him that started with none whatsoever, and after a long, sometimes painful journey for both of them ended with an 'I do' that said to him she finally completely trusted him. They were starting a new life today…together…and he was excited about their future.

Turning on his side, he slowly removed the blanket covering _her…Shiloh…his wife, _lying on her stomach, her hair spread like a wave over her pillow.Laying his hand on her shoulder, he slowly drew it down her silky, soft skin all the way to her knees. 

Goose bumps covered her, and without opening her eyes or stirring, except for a smile, she said softly, "I promise you I will never complain about your hands again." He chuckled, then proceeded to kiss the goose bumps on her back, bringing on another round just as the former were beginning to fade. "Your lips either."

She rolled over into his arms, smiling sleepily. "I didn't get enough sleep, and it's all your fault."

"The pleasure was all mine," he said, tenderly kissing her. "Good morning."

Snuggling happily into him with her head laying on his arm, she asked, "Who needs San Francisco when we could stay right here?"

"That might last the morning; maybe even the day, but after that, you'll want something to do, and I told you weeks ago that you were taking some time off. Now, as much as I'd like to spend the morning in bed with you, we can't. We have to finish our last minute packing before the rest of the Cartwrights get here."

"Do I have time to take a bath?"

"A quick one…if we get up now."

She looked up into his eyes and smirked. "I guess the honeymoon's over."

Rolling her onto her back with his arms around her, he said, "not even close," just before he took her breath away with a long, toe-curling kiss. He swung his leg over her, rising up off the bed and pulling her up with him. "Now, get going. And make it quick." Before she could step away, he caught her arm. "Wait. You don't have a wash basin in here. Where should I shave?"

"There's a wash basin in the bath house off the kitchen," she said, pulling on her robe. "Get your things and come with me."

While water was boiling, Shiloh pulled the food out of the icebox. "Let's see, there's bacon, biscuits, ham, apricot preserves…" Adam reached across her, taking the biscuits and preserves to the table. "…fruit and milk. Oh, and I have something else." Reaching over to the work table she uncovered a loaf of bread and took it to the table.

"What's this? This didn't come from the Ponderosa."

"I made it."

"You made bread?" he asked, skeptically looking sideways at her.

"Don't look at me that way…at least until you try it. Annie taught me."

He snorted. Annie was Shiloh's best friend from college as well as her stabilizing force and as luck would have it, a woman who his brother, Hoss, had a soft spot for.

"When did you make this?" he asked, smelling it.

"Day before yesterday…in the morning. Annie said it looked good, so I thought I'd let you try it to tell me if it is good since you're used to Hop Sing's bread." Sitting on the chair next to him, she looked at him with nervous anticipation.

He cut a slice, pinched a piece off, and hesitantly put it in his mouth. Creasing his brows, he said, "This is…soft…fluffy…not bitter." He smiled. "Can you do it again?"

"Well, now that I've learned not to knead it to death, yes, I think I can do it again."

She pulled one of the pots of boiling water off the stove and went into the bath house, then came back for the second pot of water. Pumping cold water into the tub, she tested the water until it was just warm, then filled a pitcher with the warm water and poured it into the basin. "Adam, come shave while the water is warm." She dropped her robe and stepped into the tub, reaching up to the shelf where she kept her toiletries. Uncorking a bottle of rose oil, she poured some into the water, releasing a strong aroma of roses into the room.

"So that's why I always smell roses when I'm around you." Adam stood in front of the mirror in his drawers, placing the cup for his shaving cream, his shaving brush and his straight-edge next to the basin.

When he had lathered up his face and started shaving, she propped her arms on the side of tub and laid her chin on them, watching. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when I cut myself…or when the blade is dull."

"How often do you shave?"

"It depends on what I'm doing. While we're San Francisco I'll have to shave a couple of times a day. When I'm on a cattle drive, I don't shave for days."

"Why don't you just grow a beard? Then you wouldn't have to shave every day."

"Because keeping a beard trimmed and neat is worse that shaving. Besides, when I grew a beard for your performance in Virginia City, you didn't like kissing me, and I intend to do that on a regular basis now that we're married."

Leaning back in the tub, she giggled, "Married…to you. I wonder what Micah would think."

"You may not remember, but Micah was very protective of you. We don't have time to discuss it now, but if you want to talk about Micah, we'll do that when we get to San Francisco. Right now, you need to dress and get your wedding gown packed."

"Would you hand me a towel, please?"

Adam wiped the leftover lather from his face, looked at himself, making sure he didn't miss anything, then took a towel off the wall hook and walked to the tub as Shiloh stood. Taking a slow, deep breath and flaring his nostrils, he looked fervidly at her from under his brow, then wrapped the towel around her when she stepped out of the tub. She leaned against him, and he moaned when they kissed, Shiloh answering with a moan of her own. Turning around and taking her with him, he backed her toward the door. "Go get dressed. I'll be up in a minute."

When they came back down the stairs, Adam was carrying the small trunk that held their wedding clothes. Shiloh carried a small bag that had things both of them had added at the last minute. Both were added to the trunks and bags waiting at the front door at about the same time the wagon drove up in the yard with Ben and Joe following on their horses.

"While you're loading, I'm going to pack a basket from the kitchen," said Shiloh, disappearing around the corner. Adam opened the door before the family even stepped up on the porch. His broad smile told them all was well.

"Adam, where's Shiloh?" asked Annie.

"She's in the kitchen packing a basket."

"Oh, well Hop Sing sent a basket." Taking the basket from the wagon, Annie hurried into the kitchen where the girls combined everything into one.

Heading out the door, Shiloh stopped. "Annie go on out, I need to get something off the desk." She grabbed a small gift wrapped box, and ran out the door with Adam closing it behind her and locking it. She slipped the box into one of Annie's bags, before she climbed into the back seat of the wagon.

Hank was there to see them off, and after Adam went over instructions one more time, he climbed into the back seat next to Shiloh, and they were off to Virginia City.

They arrived with only a few minutes to spare to board the stage, and while the driver was loading and tying the trunks in the rear boot, Annie and Hoss were saying their restrained goodbyes.

Shiloh stood watching them and leaned into Adam. "Do you remember when I was going to Europe with Edwin, and I got off the stage?"

Twisting his mouth, Adam looked behind them. "Give me a minute, then grab Annie and follow me," he said, winking. Walking over to Hoss, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I need to talk to you…over here."

"Now?" asked Hoss, grimacing.

"Yes, now. It's important."

"You wait right here. I'll be right back," Hoss said, looking apologetically at Annie.

Adam took Hoss to the alley next to the stage office and pushed Hoss against the wall of the building. "Don't move."

Grabbing Annie, Shiloh said, "Come with me. Don't ask questions."

Annie obediently followed and was promptly shoved into the alley behind Adam while he and Shiloh stood blocking the entrance with their hands clasped in front of them, looking around as if they were just waiting to board. Standing further down on the boardwalk, Joe and Ben watched, turning away and laughing.

"Adam said you might not be gone for the whole four years, Annie. I'd be mighty happy if you decide to come back to Virginia City," said Hoss.

"Hoss, write her a letter," said Adam over his shoulder.

Grinning from ear to ear, Annie tiptoed into Hoss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked confused for a minute, but a smile suddenly appeared on his face, and then he surrounded her with his arms and kissed her long and tenderly.

When the stagecoach driver yelled for everyone to board, Shiloh took Annie's hand, and dragged her away toward the stagecoach. Hoss gave Adam a half smile and looked away. "Thanks, Adam."

"You're welcome," Adam answered, grinning and walking back to the stage with a hand on Hoss's shoulder.

Once the ladies were in the coach, Adam turned back. "Pa, we're staying at the Lick House if you need anything from me. Hank has all the information for the ranch and knows what to do. Johnny's taking care of the horses."

"I don't want you to worry about thing, Adam. Hank's been taking care of the Flying W for a long time, and Shiloh has Johnny trained pretty well to take care of the horses."

"Joe, try to stay out of trouble," Adam said, smiling.

Joe took his hand, grinning. "Just don't get to liking San Francisco too much. And don't worry. We'll have all the problems waiting for you when you get back."

Adam took Hoss's hand. "Adam, you make sure she gets on that ship alright, you hear me?"

"I'll take care of her, Hoss. Don't worry."

Slapping Adam on the arm, Hoss nodded. "I know you will."

When Adam climbed into the coach, he stopped in the door. Shiloh and Annie were sitting next to each other on a seat with another man in business attire. The other seat was occupied by a man in a ratty, moth-eaten coat and a well-dressed, expecting young woman sitting next to the window. Smiling his most diplomatic smile, Adam said, "If you'll excuse me, I fully intend to sit next to my wife and her sister."

Annie smiled and nodded, and the man stood, taking the middle of the other seat. Before Adam was seated, the stagecoach lurched forward, and almost sent him into the man's lap, but Annie and Shiloh each grabbed an arm and pulled him into the middle of their seat. Taking each one's hand, Adam smiled and said, "Well, ladies, we're off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Only an hour into the trip, Shiloh was fighting sleep. Adam watched as her head bounced forward, then jerked up. Passing the basket she was holding in her lap over to Annie, he put his arm around her and turned her into him so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Adam. This wobbling is putting me to sleep."

"It's alright, Sweetheart. I nap on stagecoaches all the time."

She closed her eyes. "How long will it take to get to Sacramento?"

"Nine or ten hours if the road is clear. But there was snow last night, so we may have to wait at one of the stops until they can clear it." Adam looked down, realizing she hadn't heard that last part. She was already asleep.

"Adam, how much time will I have to make my connection?" asked Annie.

"Don't worry," he said, squeezing her hand. "I made arrangements for them to wait if you were late."

Sitting back, she looked at him disbelievingly. "How did you do that?"

"It's not important. I want you to relax and enjoy your trip."

"What have you done?"

He winked at her. "Just consider it thanks for taking such good care of Shiloh."

The three waited in the stagecoach at the first three stops, Shiloh barely waking up. It might have felt good to stretch their legs, but the warmth they shared under the blanket the driver sent into the coach was worth more to them than the stretch. In the end, they were able to straighten their legs when the other three passengers opted to step out of the coach.

At the fourth stop, exiting the coach was not an option. They were just below Echo Summit, and with the extra load of trunks and baggage, the horses couldn't make it up the steep grade even with ropes tied to the harnesses and the coach to pull it up. The passengers would have to walk up to the top of the grade.

The driver and the pull station master waited until the passengers were up before they began to pull the stagecoach. Adam made sure Annie and Shiloh's capes where clasped tightly with their hoods up, then flipped up the collar of his overcoat, put on his gloves, and pushed his hat down firmly on his head. Another storm was upon them and the wind whipped fresh snow around them, making it almost impossible to see the road ahead. Standing in the middle of the road, Adam had the girls stand on either side of him and wrap an arm around his, but Shiloh took the other woman's hand and put her arm around Adam's, going over to the other side with Annie. Taking the rope that had been tied to the harness, Adam walked them up the slope using the rope as a guide. When they arrived at the top of the slope, Adam escorted them to the small hotel to wait inside out of the storm. He and the other men waited outside for the stagecoach to be pulled up the grade.

"Adam, I'd rather wait with you."

"Please go inside," said Adam.

"But Adam…"

"Don't argue. I have a jacket underneath my coat. I'm fine," he said, as he herded her through the door. "It'll only be few minutes, I promise."

Inside, Shiloh introduced herself to the woman travelling with them. "My name is Shiloh Cartwright, and this is Annie Walters."

"Phoebe Hearst. Thank you for helping me up the road."

Shiloh smiled. "Your time must be very near."

"Yes, sometime toward the end of next month. George, my husband, wanted me to be at home in San Francisco for the birth."

"Your husband is George Hearst…of the Ophir Mine?"

"Yes. He had some business to finish before he joins me at home."

"You must tell him that Shiloh Whitney sends her regards and apologies for any misunderstanding."

"Does he know you?"

"We've never met, but he was interested in purchasing my ranch, the Flying W."

Mrs. Hearst's eyes brightened with recognition. "Oh, I thought George would never settle down after that. He was so eager to purchase the property. Why did you decide not to sell?"

Shiloh snorted. "Well, it was never really for sell, but that's a long story."

"I thought you were the other man's wife."

"I am. We were married yesterday."

"Congratulations then. Cartwright…of the Ponderosa?" Shiloh nodded. "Perhaps we'll meet again while you're in San Francisco."

The three men stood next to the hotel, using it to block the wind while they watched the stagecoach slowly ascend the grade. The stage driver held onto the harnesses as the horses walked up the slope, but he slipped in the snow, agitating the horses. Adam hurried down and grabbed both harnesses, calming the horses while the driver regained his footing.

"Slim, you alright?"

Taking one of the harnesses, Slim answered, "Thanks for the help, Mr. Cartwright. I'm fine. I think it's the wind that's got the horses spooked a bit." Both men walked up the grade on either side of the horses, and once they were at the top and the ropes were released, the passengers were hurried back into the coach.

Slim handed Adam another blanket. "Thanks again for the help, Mr. Cartwright. We should be outta this snow in another hour, and then we'll be able to make up some time."

Adam doubled the blanket, then climbed in, closing the door behind him. Moving Shiloh to the center of the seat, he said, "I know this is uncomfortable, but it won't make that much difference with the curtain closed. You'll be warmer in the middle." Sitting across from the woman on the other side, he handed her the blanket. "Ma'am, tuck one side of this between you and the window. It'll be warmer that way."

She nodded and glanced over at Shiloh, who smiled and nodded back. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

Adam looked at her thoughtfully and tipped his hat, then tucked their blanket around Annie to block some of the cold from the window. He tucked the other side around Shiloh.

"Adam, there's plenty of blanket for all of us. Please."

"I have another jacket on, remember?" She frowned, and he turned sideways and pulled her into him. "Slim said another hour and we'll be out of the snow. It'll get warmer as we get closer to the valley."

Annie uncovered the basket and offered food to the other passengers, who were all hesitant to take any. "Please, take something. We won't be able to eat it all," said Annie. The food at the way station hadn't been very appetizing, and they all had barely touched their meal. By the time the stagecoach arrived in Placerville, everyone had eaten something from the basket. They all stepped out now comfortably warm in their coats and capes.

Once on the way again, Shiloh asked, "Adam, how far behind are we?"

"We're not really behind. We're booked on the late steamer in Sacramento, and Annie's ship doesn't leave for Panama until early in the morning, so we're fine. You look a little pale." When he tried to remove her cape from her gloved hands, he realized that her hands were clenched and probably had been for most of the trip. Flattening one hand on her lap and holding the other, he looked at her ruefully. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I know this part of the trip is hard for you."

Annie took her other hand and smiled sympathetically. "We'll be in Sacramento in just a few hours. Adam, will we be separated on the steamer?"

"I've arranged for a late dinner in our cabin for all of us. Your cabin adjoins ours, so you can change into something more comfortable before we eat if you like. We'll be able to get a little sleep before we arrive in San Francisco."

One of the men seated across from them had been watching Shiloh the entire trip. He'd occasionally glance over, and at times, Adam caught him staring at her. This particular time, Adam gave him a severe look, prompting the man to explain himself. "I apologize for staring, but have we met before?" he asked, addressing Shiloh.

"No, I don't believe we have."

"I know I've seen you before," he said, casting his eyes upward in thought. Shiloh looked warily up at Adam, who slightly shook his head. "You say you're going to San Francisco? I'm sure it was in San Francisco that I've seen you." He smiled. "Well, perhaps it will come to me."

From that point, the trip went according to schedule. The three enjoyed dinner on the steamer, then slept until the porter knocked to tell them they would be arriving at the San Francisco wharf in a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Adam made arrangements for their baggage to be delivered to the Lick House and Annie's baggage transferred to the S.S. Nebraska for her passage to Panama. "Annie, a porter is waiting to show you to your cabin at the top of the gangplank."

Hugging him, she said, "Thank you for all your help, Adam."

"When you get to Panama, you are to meet a Mr. Pepper, who will ride with you on the train across the isthmus, and then make sure you and your baggage are safely on board the ship that will take you to New York. Here are the tickets for the train between New York and Philadelphia."

Annie and Shiloh stood looking at each other, both becoming misty-eyed, neither having to say a word for their feelings to be known. They hugged for a long moment, then withdrew with tears flowing. "Promise me you'll send me a telegram as soon as you arrive to let me know you're safe," said Shiloh, sniffling. "We're staying at the Lick House." Annie nodded and both smiled through their tears. Turning, she walked up the gangplank, waved, then disappeared on board the ship.

Once Annie was aboard, the gangplank was removed, and in only a few minutes, the ship slowly began to float away from the wharf. Morning light hadn't appeared as yet, and all Shiloh could see was a dark hulk moving away in inky blackness.

Adam turned her away from the dock and walked her to their waiting coach. "We have just a short ride to the hotel, and this coach is all ours." Helping her into the coach, he told the driver, "The Lick House on Montgomery." He held her close on the ride to the hotel, and raising her chin with a finger, he kissed her softly, hoping to chase her tears away.

"I miss her already."

"I know you do, but I promise you, you'll be busy enough not to think about it."

"Well," she began, sitting up and pulling a handkerchief from her reticule. "I should look presentable when we get to the hotel." She dabbed her eyes, smiling back at him.

When they arrived at the Lick House, a doorman opened the coach door, and Adam stepped out. "Your name, Sir?"

"Cartwright."

The door man stopped writing and looked up. "Welcome to the Lick house, Mr. Cartwright. Your baggage has already arrived and has been taken to your suite."

"Thank you," replied Adam, turning to help Shiloh out of the coach.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, if you will come with me."

Shiloh looked up at the building in front of her and imagined she was entering a French palace. As Adam guided her inside by her elbow, her eyes were constantly drawn up to the high arched ceilings, the chandeliers and the lush interior. Realizing that she must have looked like a schoolgirl walking for the first time into a cathedral, she looked back at Adam, who had been watching her with amusement. "You've seen this in Boston, haven't you?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but…no, not really. Not like this…in a hotel."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, welcome to the Lick House. I'm Mr. Shelby, the manager. You'll be in our Presidential Suite as you requested, Mr. Cartwright, with all the amenities provided normally with the Honeymoon Suite, plus a private washroom."

"Has anyone made any inquiries about us?" asked Adam.

"Yes Sir, a fellow from Maguire's Opera House delivered flowers, a Mr. Frederick Stanton also sent flowers, and a Mr. James Fischer left a card as well as Mr. Slater. There was one man who came in earlier today and refused to identify himself. We did not acknowledge that you would be here."

"Thank you for that."

"Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your suite. Our lifts are manned at all hours. No unauthorized parties are allowed on your floor."

While they were standing in the lift, Shiloh creased her eyebrows and cut her eyes up toward Adam. He had mentioned where they were staying, but had left out that she would be housed in a fortress.

Arriving on their floor, they stepped out of the lift and were escorted down the hall. "This is Mr. Eaton, the concierge for your floor. His desk is just down the hall to the right. Your suite is 301." Unlocking their door, and stepping aside for them to enter, Mr. Shelby followed them inside. "Your bedroom is to the right. Your wash room is on the right off your bedroom. Mr. Cartwright, you will find a small office area behind the French doors to the left. Here is your liquor cabinet, and here next to the door is your call button. Your annunciator is specific to your floor. When you push the call button, Mr. Eaton will dispatch an attendant to your door for room service or to arrange travel or theater tickets." Mr. Shelby handed Adam the door keys. "One more matter, Mr. Cartwright. The newspaper has announced that Isabella Whitney is back in the city. What would you like us to do if there are inquiries?"

"Tell them she's not here. And please instruct your staff to address her as Mrs. Cartwright."

"Very good, Sir. If you would like, I can arrange for breakfast to be brought to your room."

Adam turned to Shiloh. "Sweetheart, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not very hungry. Fruit maybe, coffee."

"Do you have a standard breakfast...nothing unusual?"

"Yes sir. I can assure you it is quite filling."

"That's fine."

"An attendant will be by several times a day to replenish your refreshments. He will also make sure your flowers are watered and will tend your fire in the evenings. The maid will arrive at approximately nine in the morning to make up your bed, refresh your other linens and tidy the suite. We also provide a copy of the newspaper each morning. Will there be anything else, Mr. Cartwright."

"No, thank you."

"Very well. Good day, Sir."

When the door had closed, Shiloh turned to Adam. "Adam, what have you done?"

Walking to her, he took her cape and hung it along with his coat in a coat closet. He went back to her and took her by the waist, drawing her into him. "We can relax today…let you rest after the trip, and a little later we'll discuss the rest of our time here."

She stepped away from him and turned to face the fire already burning in the main room's fireplace. "Adam, this is how silver and gold barons live."

Taking her arm, he turned her back around and pulled her close again, but this time, she wasn't going to get away from him. "Shiloh, this is our honeymoon. I want it to be special. I want you to stop for awhile and enjoy life without the ranch or the horses or the performances or the trouble."

"What about the parts of my life I enjoy?"

"Like what?"

"My new piano for one," she said with the corner of her mouth turned up.

"There's a piano here you can play. I don't know that anyone really knows that Isabella plays the piano like you do, so I'm sure it's safe."

"Safe? Why wouldn't I be safe whether I'm known as Isabella Whitney or Shiloh Cartwright?

"No performances. That's the deal."

"I brought mail with me to answer. Is that alright?" Adam raised his chin. "I received schedules a few days before the wedding. I was hoping to answer them fairly quickly. Besides, if you're doing something that you need an office, what harm would there be for me to write a few letters? And why do you need an office?" Adam took her face in his hands, and kissed her. "Adam…"

Surrounding her in his arms, he took her mouth with his and kissed her until her clenched hands released his jacket. "All in good time. Now, why don't we get out of these traveling clothes and get comfortable. We don't have to do anything today but rest." Taking her hand, he led her into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Adam removed his tie, then slipped his black jacket off and hung it in the large closet of the suite bedroom. Shiloh had removed her hat and dress jacket, and now stood in front of her trunk, pulling out dresses, blouses and skirts, hanging them in the closet. Next, she started unpacking one of her bags and pulled out the gown and robe Mrs. Lewis had ordered.

Rolling up his sleeves, and unbuttoning the top buttons of his white shirt, Adam watched her unpack. "That's very pretty."

Shiloh snorted. "I was supposed to wear this on our wedding night."

"Why don't you wear it now? We're not leaving, and you won't have to wear your corset all day."

"I don't know that I'd be comfortable wearing nothing but this all day."

Sitting down on the bed, he pulled her down in his lap. "Why not?"

She looked away for a moment, deciding whether she should voice her uneasiness about the suite…about the whole situation. "Adam…" She paused, looking for the right words that wouldn't make him feel as if she didn't appreciate the time and effort he must have put into planning this trip. "I don't generally wear a nightgown all day, even though this particular one is…for that purpose in our specific…situation." Charmed, Adam sat, listening and smiling. "In fact, Adam, I don't think I know how to just sit…and do nothing."

"We won't be doing nothing. We do have plans. Just not today. What would you wear at home if you stayed in all day with nothing in particular to do?"

"I always have something to do."

He took a deep breath. "Humor me."

"Probably my britches."

"Tell me you didn't pack your britches," he said, frowning.

"No, I didn't. I know they wouldn't be appreciated among your friends and acquaintances here. But I did bring riding clothes."

"Good, because Jim Fischer wants us to spend a day or two at his ranch outside the city."

She stood up. "Adam, all this…the suite, the service…the call button. This is more opulence than I'm used to. I don't need to be waited on hand and foot."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her down to the bed on her back, then leaned over her, nuzzling her neck. "I know it's not what you're used to, but try it."

She closed her eyes and smiled at the touch of his lips playing with the lobe of her ear. Just as he rose up to kiss her, they heard a knock at the door. He gave her a quick kiss, and then stood. "That would be breakfast," he said, heading toward the bedroom door. "Change. I want to see it."

Winking, he closed the door behind him, leaving her lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, grimacing with her mouth twisted as she tried to answer for herself why this was so uncomfortable. _I'm in a private suite. No one but Adam will ever see me, except for the occasional attendant and maid, and I'm sure they've seen women in their gowns and robes as a matter of the course of their day. Why is being waited on hand and foot so hard? _Then it dawned on her. This was exactly the way she expected her life to be with Will. It was something she wanted no part of. _But this isn't going to be life with Adam. It's just the honeymoon. "_I hope_._"She rose from the bed, removed and hung her travel clothes, removed and put away her underclothes, then slipped on the gown and robe. Listening at the bedroom door, she waited until she heard the suite door close, then quietly opened the bedroom door and stood, waiting for Adam to turn around.

When he did, his mouth opened slightly, and his jaw crooked. The robe was made from the same fabrics as the gown, the solid fabric of the robe strategically placed to cover parts of the sheer fabric or lace of the gown. Both were white and covered with intricate embroidery. Smiling, he pulled out a chair at the table that had been rolled into the room. "Your breakfast is served, my love."

Smiling timidly back, she accepted the seat, and waited for him to be seated on the other side. "It's as if we just got up," she said, looking toward the windows where the morning light was just making its appearance. The mantel clock chimed the half hour.

Shiloh studied the bowl of cut fruit on the table, while Adam poured the coffee. "Why don't you have some bacon and eggs before the fruit, Sweetheart?" She distinctly remembered telling him that she wasn't hungry, but the aroma of the ham and bacon, and the look of the steaming, hot biscuits made her stomach growl. Smiling, she loaded her plate.

Adam laughed. "I thought you weren't hungry. I don't think I've ever seen you put that much food on your plate."

"Adam, I've been fretting about all this," she said, waving her fork in a circle in the air, "from the moment we stepped foot in the hotel. I realize the amount of time you spent planning this. I should at least try to enjoy it."

"That's my girl," he said, grinning.

Standing, she went to each flower arrangement, pulling the cards out, then looked around, walked into the office and came back to the table with all the cards and notes. "I know all these names except for this one," she said, handing an envelope to Adam. "It's addressed only to you." Adam took the envelope, glanced at it and laid it on the table. "Aren't you going to open it? Who is Mr. Slater?"

"It's not important. I'll open it later."

"But who is Mr. Slater?" She put her fork down and looked adamantly at him. "Does this have something to do with whoever was trying to sell the Flying W?"

Adam stopped eating as well. "I thought we were going to leave that behind for the next month." She withdrew and began to push her eggs around on her plate. "Shiloh, it has nothing to do with the Flying W."

"But it's something you…can't…share with me?"

Breathing loudly through his nose with his lips drawn into a tight line, he watched her play with her food, then said, "It's something I've been working on that's not finalized, and I didn't want to tell you until it was, just to make sure it goes through."

She nodded, and continued to eat, opening the envelope on the top of the pile. "Tom Maguire would like me to make a special appearance…one night only…to whet his patron's appetites for another appearance in the summer."

"No."

"Adam, it's only one or two songs on one night. What harm could that do?"

"We have plans."

"It would be easy. I've already worked with his musicians at both of my performances. And they learned some music that we never performed. Besides that, Edwin gave me _Genevieve_ as a wedding present. He wants me to perform it with you," she said, looking up at him without raising her head.

"No."

Unable to hide her disappointment, she sighed. "Well, it's likely never to be performed again then."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "No."

Sighing, she picked up the next envelope. "Mr. Stanton sends his well wishes and hopes to see us at…" She looked up at Adam. "…at the mayor's banquet to celebrate the ground breaking for the new city courthouse? Have we been invited to Mayor Teschemacher's banquet?"

"Yes," he said, continuing to eat heartily.

She propped her elbow on the table and rested her jaw in her hand, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment. All she could get out of him was a smile and a wink. Opening the next envelope, she read, "My dear Miss Whitney…no, by this time, it is Mrs. Cartwright. I trust this finds you well and happy. Please accept my invitation to spend a few days at my ranch where I hope to show off the rest of my stable of horses and introduce you and Adam to friends who are interested not only in your horses, but also in Adam's skills as an architect, especially in light…" she glared at him, "…of his latest success?"

He stopped in mid-chew, avoiding her eyes, then said, "Why don't you put those away for right now and enjoy the morning?" while raising his eyebrows and looking innocently at her.

"I hate secrets," she said, mildly exasperated.

"Try some of the fruit, Sweetheart. There are pears and melons, strawberries, grapes and apples."

"Do I at least get to know what we're doing tomorrow?"

"Why not," he said, smiling. "We're having an early breakfast, and then we're taking a carriage ride to the Cliff House for lunch. After that, we'll spend the afternoon on the beach. That is, if it's not raining."

"And if it's raining?"

"Then we'll have lunch in the city and spend the evening at the theater."

She sat back, smiling. At least tomorrow, she'd be occupied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After breakfast, Adam had Shiloh sit on the sofa. "Wait right here. I want to show you something." When he returned, he held a round tube. He sat next to Shiloh and pulled drawings from the tube and straightened them in their laps, putting his arm around her so that she was leaning into him, and he could hold both sides of the drawing.

"Well, it's not a barn," she said, looking into his eyes. "What is it?"

"This is the front door. This is the kitchen…dining room…living area…"

"This is a house?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Adam, we have a house."

Bowing his head, he pursed his lips. "I thought we could start our lives in a house that wasn't my father's house and wasn't your father's house."

She considered him, not wanting to question any further, seeing by the hopeful look in his eyes that this was important to him.

"Shiloh, I understand that the Flying W house is the only home you've ever known, but you live there with ghosts." When she started to protest, he stopped her. "Hear me out. I'm not saying that your memories of your family are like ghosts. But the sadness associated with the things that happened in that house are." He let one side of the drawings go so that they rolled back up, and then laid them on the floor as he pulled her to him. "We're starting a new life. I think it will do both of us good if we start in a house that's just ours without a past." Leaning into her, he rested his forehead on hers, looking deeply into her eyes until she smiled.

"Where would you build it?"

"Pa gave me some land on the Ponderosa. The house will sit on a hill with a view of the lake in the distance and overlook a valley where we can build a corral and barn for your horses. You'll be able to watch them from the house."

She placed her hands on his cheeks, cocked her head, and kissed him, pushing him backward on the sofa, kissing his eyes, his nose, and his lips again. Adam enveloped her, and the two laughed as they teased each other's lips until Adam moved his hand to the back of her head and held her mouth to his. Sitting up, he slipped from underneath her, then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Adam hurried into the main room and retrieved the drawings, making sure to close the bedroom door should the attendant come in. The two spent the rest of the morning in bed, talking about the plans for their new house.

"We'll have a wash room similar to the one here with a water closet…maybe even two."

"Why would we need two?" asked Shiloh, leaning into him as he sat back against the headboard of the bed with an arm around her.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he turned her face to his. "For the children," he said, gently caressing her lips with his. "You have goose bumps," he mumbled.

"Hm, yes, I suppose I do. I hate to bring this up, but we have lunch coming up soon. We should get up."

"Nope." He pulled his arm from around her and swung his legs off the bed, reaching for his trousers and shirt. "You, my love, will stay right there in the bed. I'll bring your lunch to you."

"This is inappropriate in so many ways, Adam. I should really…"

"We've been married for two days. Nothing has happened or is going to happen in this room that could possibly be considered inappropriate." Hearing a knock at the door, Shiloh giggled and slid under the sheet as Adam went to answer, leaving the bedroom door cracked.

He returned, rolling the cart in front of him and pouring two flutes of champagne. Crawling to the edge of the bed with the sheet held up to cover her, she sat next to the cart with her legs folded under her. "What is it?"

Adam sat down next to her and named all the dishes. "Lobster croquets, scalloped oysters, asparagus, and fresh, hot bread."

"This is a lot of food. I don't know that I'll be hungry for dinner."

"Then we'll have a late dinner. If it's nice this afternoon, we can go for a walk, and then have dinner in the restaurant here."

Adam prepared her plate, and when he spooned on the oysters, she drew back. "Eew."

"You don't like oysters?"

"Well," she began, inspecting the plate he set in front of her, "I don't like them raw."

"Oysters are good for you."

"Spoken like a man."

"Excuse me?"

She looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I know exactly why you want me to eat the oysters."

Sucking in the sides of his mouth to suppress a grin, he replied. "And how would you know about such a thing, young lady?"

"Literature. Greek mythology. Aphrodite." Leaning into him with a bite of oyster on her fork, she said, "I was of the opinion that I was doing just fine without the oysters," just before she put the oyster in her mouth.

He grinned. "I ordered oysters because I like them. Believe me; it had absolutely nothing to do with you."

Finally, she pushed her plate back, and rolled backward on the bed, clutching her stomach. "I can't eat another bite."

"You didn't eat that much."

Climbing back to her knees behind him, she wrapped her arms under his and kissed his neck. "I ate everything you put on my plate."

"Hm. So you did," he said, turning for a kiss.

"While you finish, I'm going to take a nice, long, warm bath." She slid out of bed, letting the sheet fall behind her and went into the washroom. Adam stopped eating to watch her walk across the room.

Sitting back in the swivel chair of his desk, the newest resident of San Francisco admired the office of his new home, the rich cherry wood paneling on the walls matching the ornately carved wood of the furniture, the deep blood color of the carpet, the lush gold upholstery, and volumes of law references lining the floor to ceiling bookcases across the wall on the other side of the room. Turning in his chair, he looked out of the tall windows onto a courtyard with a view of the harbor in the distance.

"Excuse me, Senator."

Turning back around, he answered, "My dear, you must stop calling me Senator."

"I understand they are here in the city, though the hotel where we were told they would be staying has denied their presence."

"Merely a ploy on his part. The newspaper has reported that she is here, and they are expected at the mayor's banquet."

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish. The marriage has significantly changed things."

"Perhaps. The marriage did eliminate the possibility of driving her off that ranch…for now. But next week, I will be the new city attorney. He'll be a new favorite of the mayor because of his new project, and with that, my dear, I'm sure another opportunity will present itself."

"For what? She's married. And it's not as though she married into an ordinary family. They're well known and well liked."

"That's not such a problem. After all these years, his time has come…and will be gone." Rising from the chair, he walked forward, offering her his arm. "Now, we have reservations for lunch at the Lick House. Time to make them nervous. Shall we go?"

"Shiloh, what's taking you so long?" called Adam from the main room.

"Oh, I hate these hats," she mumbled. "Be right there," she answered cheerfully after which she growled, "One more pin."

She jumped when she heard his voice behind her. "Why don't you just pull your hair back and take a parasol," he said calmly.

Taking one more look and deciding she was satisfied, she smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "Because I can't walk close to you with a parasol without poking your eye out."

"Shall we go?" Offering his hand as she rose from the chair, he guided her to the door with his other hand at her back.

Just as he opened the door, Mr. Eaton was poised to knock. "Oh, I apologize, Mr. Cartwright. This note came for you. The clerk asked that it be delivered immediately."

Adam took the envelope and opened it, reading intently for a moment. "Shiloh, I need to answer this. It will only take a minute." He walked into the office and sat down to write a reply.

"Mr. Eaton, while we're waiting, would you mind telling me if there is a piano I can play?"

"Why yes, Mrs. Cartwright. If you'll give me a moment, I'll have an attendant show you. If you're not familiar with the hotel, the directions can be a bit confusing." Mr. Eaton pushed the call button and an attendant quickly appeared. "Please show Mrs. Cartwright how to get to the piano in the banquet room."

"Thank you. Would you tell Mr. Cartwright where I've gone?"

"Of course, Mrs. Cartwright."

Leading her to the lift and taking it down, they exited at the lobby and walked down a hall past the front desk to a large room with a Lick grand piano. "Lick?" she asked.

"Yes, Mr. Lick made pianos while in South America. Will you be staying, Ma'am?"

"No, I just wanted to know where it was. I'll come back later to play. Now, how do I get back to the lobby?"

"Right down this hall, Ma'am, if you'll follow me."

When she arrived back in the lobby, Adam hadn't come down yet, so she waited near the lift, looking at the luxury around her. Her eyes followed the lines of the arches in the ceiling down the posts and then over to…she froze. Not more than twenty feet in front of her stood Natalie Peterson, smiling wickedly.

Answering with a livid gaze, Shiloh quickly turned around and gasped as she ran into a man standing behind her. "I'm sorry. I…" she sucked in a breath.

A hand caressed her cheek. "As lovely as ever, I see."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Shiloh felt familiar hands at her waist that pulled her backwards. Will was no longer looking at her, but rather at Adam, who was glaring back at him. Both men stood still, two dapper, imposing figures creating such an air of dislike and anger that a hush began to move across the lobby as patrons and employees slowly became aware of the standoff near the lift.

The manager hurried over to them. "Mr. Cartwright, is there a problem?"

Continuing to glare at Will with an almost imperceptible snarl, Adam answered. "No, but I've left something in our suite. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." With a hand on Shiloh's shoulder, and holding her other hand, he guided her back to the lift and boarded, continuing to glare at Will until the lift disappeared above the ceiling.

While Adam looked angrily straight ahead, Shiloh's eyes were moving back and forth with her thoughts. _Why isn't he in Boston? Why is he here with Natalie? Why is he here at this hotel?_

When they entered their hotel room, Shiloh walked to the fireplace. Adam stood in the middle of the room glaring at her back, waiting to speak until he could calm his anger. She could feel his eyes boring into her and asked without turning, "Why are you angry with me?"

"You didn't wait for me."

She turned to face him. "I didn't leave the hotel. Am I a prisoner in this suite?"

He folded his lips into a tight line and breathed heavily through his nose. "I can't protect you if I'm not with you."

"What is it you're protecting me from?" Her eyebrows arched with sudden clarity. "You knew he was here," she accused, glaring back at him. She waited for an acknowledgement that didn't come, nor did she get a denial. "Keeping secrets from me is not the best way to start a life together," she snapped, walking past him toward the bedroom.

When he caught her by the arm, she looked defiantly at him. He relaxed his stance and his grip. "It wasn't a secret. I didn't know until Edwin sent you the package the day of our wedding. He sent a letter to me with it. He said Will resigned his seat in the Senate and was starting a law practice here. By that time, all the plans had been made, and I didn't see any reason to change them or to worry you. There was no reason to believe that we'd run into Will…or Natalie."

"What about this other thing you're keeping from me?"

He turned her to face him, and answered calmly. "That's not a secret. It's a surprise."

Holding her as she tried to walk away, he looked coolly at her, waiting for the turbulent blue squalls in her eyes to settle to the stillness of a mountain lake. She breathed in and exhaled slowly, letting her anger flow away on her breath. "What do we do now?"

"We do what we planned to do," he answered, walking toward the bedroom. "I'm sure if I'm with you, neither Will nor Natalie will come near you," he finished, talking loudly as he moved around in the bedroom. He came back out, swinging his gun belt around his waist.

She slumped. "Adam, do you really need to wear that?"

"I'm not taking any chances. Will obviously knew you were here. Clemens didn't put in the announcement that we were coming to San Francisco. The hotel is known for their ability to be discreet, and I specifically asked Jim, Tom and the Slaters to keep it to themselves. There's no reason to think that they didn't." He looked away in thought after he had buckled his belt. "Though the mayor knew we'd be here for…never mind."

"The ground breaking of the new courthouse? Though I really have no idea what that would have to do with you because you're keeping secrets from me."

He chuckled at the sight of her rising up on her toes as the volume of her voice rose, then dropping back down off her toes with the drop of her voice. He walked to her and kissed her. "Surprises. Now let's go for that walk, shall we? If they're still here ignore them," said Adam as they waited for the lift to light on the first floor.

"What if they follow us?"

"Then they'll see us walking and having a good time while we peruse the city."

Stepping out of the lift, they both stopped and looked around. Both of them spotted Will just outside the men's smoking parlor as they continued toward the door. While Adam kept an eye on Will, Shiloh continued to look around, expecting to see Natalie, but instead she saw a man she was sure she had seen in the hotel before, which wasn't unusual in itself, but this man didn't belong there. That was why she had noticed him the first time. He wore dusty tan trousers, a pale blue shirt, and a dark blue jacket. His hat matched his trousers, and his boots were weather-worn like they belonged to a cowboy. But what convinced her that he didn't belong there was the way he wore his gun; comfortably with the holster perfectly positioned for his hand. She looked back at Adam. It was same way Adam wore his gun. Shaking her head, she decided she was reading too much into him. But when he saw her watching he turned in the opposite direction. Despite that, she knew he had a mustache, a beard, and shoulder length, dark brown hair.

Adam stopped and pulled her hand to catch her up to him as she looked in the opposite direction they were walking. "What is it?" he asked, taking her arm and drawing her close to him.

"It's nothing, Adam. I was just looking for Natalie."

Once out of the door on the sidewalk, they turned down Montgomery Street and walked arm in arm, looking in one shop after another from glass shops to exotic imports to book stores. They stopped at a small sidewalk café, and sat sipping coffee as they watched clipper ships and steamers come in and set out from the harbor. Taking her hand, Adam asked, "How would you like to experience a clipper ship?" Her eyes suddenly sparkled as brightly as her smile. "Good, because before we leave for home, you will."

"What else do you have planned for me?"

"When I made plans for this trip, I knew it would be difficult to get you to stop being the ranch lady, the horse lady and the singing lady. I have many plans for you, but I have no intention of revealing my entire arsenal." She pouted. "That won't work either." He took a quick look around then leaned in to kiss her poked out bottom lip. "Did you see anything you wanted today?"

She laughed. "I am a woman; granted, not typical, but female. I saw some lovely china and some beautiful jade carvings. But they can wait because we have no room for them right now." She had made arrangements to have a model clipper ship delivered to the ranch for Adam's birthday, but wasn't about to tell him. "You bought something at the book store?"

"_Solitude_ by Zimmerman. They're delivering it to the hotel."

She smiled adoringly at him, but her face changed slowly into a distressed frown as she looked past him. Sitting up straight, Adam's face changed with hers. "What's wrong?"

"There's a man behind you that I've seen at the hotel several times. I think he's following us."

"Describe him," he said without turning around.

"Tan trousers, dark blue jacket, long brown hair, beard, mustache. He's wearing a gun."

Adam stood, knowing exactly the man to whom she was referring. Taking her hand, he led her into the café. "Stay here and wait for me." Stepping back out on the sidewalk, he walked casually toward the man, knowing he wouldn't get very close before the man realized he'd been spotted. After only a few steps down the sidewalk, the man stood from his leaning position against a lamppost and quickly walked in the other direction. The man walked as fast as Adam until both men broke into a run, dodging through the crowded sidewalk. Adam followed him into an alley and stopped. His quarry seemed to have disappeared. Walking slowly down the alley with his gun drawn, Adam looked behind trash piles and boxes. He had walked almost to the end when he was pulled into the shadows and thrown against a building, his gun clattering on the ground. He turned and was greeted by a fist that knocked him back into the building, and when the other man tried to run, Adam scrambled after him, bringing him to the ground. They wrestled, turning over and over until they heard the whistle of a police officer. The other man got to his feet and kicked Adam in the side, then ran and disappeared around the corner. Adam stayed down on his hands and knees, catching his breath, holding his side where the kick landed until hands grabbed him and brought him to his feet.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked the officer. Adam nodded and wiped blood from his lip with the back of his hand. "What's your name?"

"Cartwright. Adam Cartwright."

"Do you know who that man was?"

"I have no idea. I didn't get a good look at his face."

Another officer came up behind him. "Is this your gun?"

"Yes, it is," said Adam, taking the gun and holstering it.

"Mr. Cartwright, most gentlemen in the city don't wear a gun."

Adam looked at the ground, then stuck his thumbs in his belt and leaned on one leg. "My wife and I are visiting from Virginia City."

"Maybe you should come with us," said the officer, putting his hand on Adam's back. "We'll have someone take a look at you."

Standing up straight and adjusting his jacket, Adam replied, "Officer, I'm alright. I left my wife in a café down the street. I need to get to her."

"We should take a report, Mr. Cartwright."

"There's nothing to report. I can't even tell you what the man looked like. Now, please, I need to get back to my wife."

The officers walked him out of the alley and reluctantly let him walk away. When he got back to the café, Shiloh rushed out the door. "Adam?"

"I'm alright, Sweetheart. It looks worse than it is."

"What did the other fellow look like?" she asked, dabbing the corner of his mouth with her handkerchief.

"I don't know other than he has a fat lip." Putting his arm around her, he turned her up the sidewalk toward the hotel. "I could use a good hot soak about now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Leaning back in the bathtub, Adam finally let out a long breath and relaxed. He had told Shiloh that he was alright, and that was mostly true, but what he didn't tell her was that the stranger had kicked him in the ribs. He also didn't tell her that his knees were killing him because he had brought the man down in an alley paved with setts. He finished bathing, and wrapping his robe around himself, he went in search of Shiloh. Stepping into the main room, he looked around and found her sitting at the desk behind the French doors.

When she saw him, she covered the ink well and put away the pen, then came into the main room. "Did you have a nice soak?" she asked, putting her arms around his torso.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. What were you doing in there?"

"Going over the opera and theater schedules I received before we left Virginia City. I need to pick the dates I want and send them back. There aren't many openings left."

"Can't that wait a few days?

She drew back. "Why?"

"We have a small change of plans," he said, pulling her back into him. You'll be meeting Robert Slater tonight at dinner."

"Oh. I thought we could have dinner here after your little adventure this afternoon."

He bent and kissed her. "I'm fine."

"Then why were you limping when you came into the room?"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Because I banged my knee."

She stepped in close, looking up into his eyes. "You're not telling me everything about your encounter with my shadow."

"What makes you think he's the same man?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

Moving away, she said glumly, "It's just a feeling." She walked to the bedroom, leaving him standing in the main room.

He twisted his mouth. As much as he had tried to leave everything behind, the worst part was following her; first Will and Natalie and now, the man who had been trailing her.

When he walked into the bedroom, she was standing in front of the closet with two dresses, holding one against her in front of the mirror, and then the other. "I understand the attire in the dining room in the evening is formal."

"Mm hm." Dropping his robe on the bed, he walked behind her, taking down his gray suit, a white shirt and a light gray waist coat. "Cravat or tie?"

"I think a tie should be sufficient."

She laid her dress on the bed and sat down beside it, removing her shoes. Before she took them to the closet and changed into her evening clothes, she sat for a moment looking at the floor.

As Adam buttoned his shirt, he walked over and sat next to her. "Sweetheart, I know it's a disappointment for you that the worst side of life has followed us here, but I need you to be the woman who sets everyone at ease when you meet Robert."

"This is important to you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. It's an opportunity I had all but given up on."

Smiling and leaning into him, she said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. But tell me, does he know me as Isabella Whitney or as Shiloh Cartwright?"

"The last time I spoke to him, he referred to you as Miss Whitney. He knows we're married, but if he calls you Miss Whitney again, I shall correct him. What name would you prefer?"

"Which name do you like better?"

"You've always been Shiloh to me. And if further explanation is required, you are Shiloh Isabella Whitney Cartwright."

"That's a mouthful," she laughed.

"Well, if all goes as I expect, the Slaters will be friends and will call you Shiloh."

"Does Robert Slater have a wife?"

"Yes, but I haven't met her. Her name is Evelyn."

"Well," she said, patting his leg before she stood. "We should get dressed."

When the Cartwrights arrived at the dining hall, the host recognized the name. "Mr. Cartwright, you and Mrs. Cartwright will be seated in one of our private alcoves." As he led them to their table, he explained. "You'll be able to see across the entire dining room, but you'll be afforded a bit of privacy. When Mr. Slater made the reservation he mentioned that you would be discussing business, so I took the liberty of reserving your table there."

Arriving at the table, Adam pulled Shiloh's chair out for her while the host called for the Maitre d', who came to the table bearing wine. Pouring wine into the glass in front of Adam, Adam picked it up, swirled it and smelled it. He glanced up at the Maitre d', who said, "Mr. Slater's choice, Sir." Adam nodded, and the waiter poured Shiloh's glass, and then filled Adam's glass, bowed and left.

"Adam, what was that about?"

"This is Chateau Lafite."

Shiloh had just lifted her glass, but when Adam said the name of the wine, her eyes widened and she said, "Oh," as she replaced the glass on the table.

Chuckling, Adam said, "It's alright. Drink the wine."

After only a few minutes, Robert Slater and his wife were escorted to the table. Standing, Adam held out his hand. "Robert, good to see you."

"Adam, I'm happy you were able to make it. I felt we should meet ahead of time to discuss any concerns you might have before we sign the papers. This is my wife, Evelyn."

"Mrs. Slater," said Adam, taking her hand. Turning to Shiloh, he said, "My wife, Shiloh."

"How do you do, Mr. Slater…Mrs. Slater," she said nodding.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Cartwright, but my wife and I saw your performance here last year. When Adam told us he would be here with his new wife, he told us your name was Shiloh, and we didn't make the connection until your presence was announced in the newspaper."

Adam answered. "We have no idea who knew Isabella would be here. We don't intend for Shiloh to perform while we're here." She snapped her head toward him, but maintained a calm expression.

"Understandable, Adam. After all, this is your honeymoon, isn't it?"

Chuckling, Adam answered, "Yes."

"Well, Mrs. Cartwright, hopefully, we'll be able to get this business wrapped up so you can enjoy the rest of your time here."

"Please, call me Shiloh. And having a nice dinner with my husband's friends is a wonderful way to spend our evening."

"Thank you, Shiloh. Now, why don't we go ahead and order. Adam, the steak here is mouthwatering if you haven't tired of it, having Ponderosa beef available to you."

"Robert, I would never pass up a good cut of beef."

Mr. Slater looked to the side, getting the attention of the Maitre d', who hurried over to take their dinner orders.

Seated next to Shiloh, Evelyn turned to address her. "'Robert tells me that you ran the Flying W ranch as well as trained horses."

"Yes, I still do."

"Run the ranch or train horses?"

"Well, Adam and I haven't sat down and talked about the ranch, but our foreman takes care of most of the day to day business with cattle and the work associated with them. I will still train horses."

"Adam, have you told her anything about why you're here?"

"Well, I'm here for my honeymoon, but no, I haven't told her yet about…you. I planned to tell her tonight as a surprise."

"Well, why don't you tell me?" asked Shiloh with raised eyebrows and a curious smile.

"If we start at the beginning, we'll have to start with plans for the new city courthouse." Shiloh met Robert's eyes, giving him her full attention. "Adam submitted plans that the city chose, but they required that the plans have a firm behind them. We also submitted plans that weren't chosen, but knowing that Adam wasn't part of a firm, we checked his credentials and decided to offer him a partnership. It's really not just about the courthouse plans. My brother and I have had to turn work away that the two of us just didn't have time to handle. We were already planning to add a partner, and when Adam's plans were chosen, it made sense to offer the partnership to him." Looking back at Adam, Shiloh's lower jaw dropped.

Adam smiled. "After tomorrow evening, it will be Slater, Slater and Cartwright Architecture and Engineering."

Shiloh laughed. "I don't know what to say." Looking at Robert, and then Evelyn, she said, "I was about to be upset with him because we were receiving cards and flowers from friends here mentioning his latest success, and one that mentioned the mayor's banquet for the ground breaking at the courthouse, but he wouldn't tell me anything. I guessed that it was his plans chosen for the courthouse, but I had never imagined a partnership. He's always seemed happy with life on the Ponderosa." She held her hand out to Adam, who took it and kissed it. "Congratulations, Adam. You and I have a great deal to discuss, don't we?"

"And what would that be?"

"Schedules, living on and running a ranch…no, two ranches in Nevada Territory."

"I've got an idea of how we're going to handle everything."

"I can't wait to hear," she said, giving him her sweet smile that he knew was just a little too sweet.

When dinner was delivered to their table, the chef accompanied it, serving each one at the table personally. He spoke in broken English and was very hard to understand until Shiloh spoke up. "Excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas été en Amérique du très long, vous avez? Peut-être que je peux aider."

"Ah, mademoiselle, vous parlez français. J'ai bien peur que non. Je viens d'arriver de France."

Looking around the table, Shiloh explained. "I asked if he had been in America very long, and he replied that he just arrived from France." Shiloh continued to translate as the chef introduced each part of their meal.

"Adam, you didn't mention that Shiloh was cosmopolitan," said Robert.

"Oh, goodness, I'm not," said Shiloh, laughing. "I've never been abroad. French and Italian were required as part of my musical education. I'm afraid I only know enough Italian to sing."

"I would have thought that with your success you would have trained abroad," said Evelyn.

Adam squeezed her hand. "No, Shiloh spent two years at the Peabody Institute where visiting European singers offer their time to train the few who are accepted. She continued her musical training at the Boston Academy of Music."

"So you went to college back East?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes. Vassar."

"Now that is unusual," said Robert. "Oh, not that you went to college, Shiloh, but rather being a married couple out here in the West, both of whom are college educated. I imagine that lends itself to some stimulating discussions."

Cutting his eyes back toward Shiloh, Adam answered, "You could say that."

"Now, Adam, have you had a chance to read through the partnership agreement, and do you have any concerns?" asked Robert.

"I asked our attorney, Jim Fischer, to take a look at a few points, but nothing major. I'm sure we can discuss those tomorrow evening."

Robert creased his brow, considering the name. "Jim Fischer…I don't believe I know him."

"Jim has only recently moved to San Francisco from Boston. I know him from college," explained Adam.

After a dessert consisting of poached pears, baked in a deliciously light and flaky pastry drizzled with chocolate sauce, the Slaters and Cartwrights parted company until the next evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

The Cartwrights arrived at the Slater's home promptly at seven in the evening and were escorted to a well-appointed parlor where they met Robert and Evelyn, Daniel Slater, Robert's younger brother and the other half of Slater and Slater, and the Slater's attorney, Mr. Childers. Adam's own attorney, Jim Fischer, had already arrived and was discussing the paperwork that Adam had already seen. At dinner, conversation quickly turned to Adam and Shiloh.

"Curious, Adam," said Daniel. "How does a rancher raise a son who wants to be an architect?"

"Well, the idea originally wasn't architecture. It was engineering. Being in the Sierra, there were some situations that had to be overcome…irrigation, moving timber. And then there was the mining that had begun and the conditions in the mines. Those were mostly gold mines…this was before the Comstock discovery. I had ideas, but didn't have the knowledge to apply them. Before I left college, I worked on a design for the house at the Ponderosa, a sort of gift to my father for my education. One of my professors saw the drawings and suggested that I also take the architecture curriculum."

"You and your father are well-known here for your business ventures, and, of course, we've all heard of the Ponderosa. Are you still involved with the cattle and timber?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes, I'm still involved with all of it, and now on the Flying W as well."

"Then how do you expect to have time for this?" ask Daniel guardedly.

"We have a foreman at the Flying W who takes care of the day to day work with cattle. The horses belong to Shiloh," said Adam, covering her hand. "She manages those quite well on her own. Besides that, she ran the Flying W on her own before we were married, and she brought it back to a profitable state after her father's illness and death. My father runs the Ponderosa, and he has the help of my two brothers. I can be involved as little or as much as I need to be."

"Isn't that a large responsibility to leave with your wife?"

Shiloh sat up straight, but maintained a cool expression as Adam squeezed her hand.

"Daniel, that's enough," said Robert. "I apologize, Shiloh. Daniel has no idea who he's speaking of."

"Really, Robert. How can the woman run a ranch, train horses and perform?"

An uncomfortable silence settled across the table as Robert and Daniel glared at one another until Evelyn spoke up. "Daniel, you really have put your foot in it."

"I'm sorry. I just don't see how this could possibly benefit an already successful company."

"Daniel, Adam can do more work in one third of his day than you do in a week," said Robert.

Rising abruptly from the table, Daniel dabbed his mouth with his napkin, threw it on the chair and stormed out of the room.

"Shiloh, Adam, I must apologize for my brother's behavior. My father spoiled him, and he, unfortunately, stayed that way."

"Robert, if this is a bad night, we can do this another time. We'll be here for a month," said Adam.

"No, we don't need Daniel. I hold the majority of the partnership. Why don't we go to the study and get the formalities out of the way? I assume you brought the drawings with you. We'll want to register them first thing tomorrow. Mr. Childers can handle that."

Everyone rose from the table, and Evelyn walked around to Shiloh. "Don't worry Adam. I'll take good care of her," she said, smiling reassuringly, walking toward the parlor. "Shiloh, please let me apologize for Daniel again. He's afraid of Adam. Robert has already begun to take control of the company, and frankly, he's wanted to find someone else to help him carry the business forward. He was very impressed by what he found about Adam."

"What do you mean…what he found?"

"Well, he did have Adam investigated." Shiloh stiffened. "Please don't misunderstand. When a company offers someone a place in a successful partnership this type if inquiry is the normal course of business. And just to make sure everything is disclosed, he had you investigated. The conclusion is that he's convinced that Adam can only improve the company. And at least some of that is because of you."

"Evelyn, I don't understand. What difference could I possibly make?"

"Adam has strong support at home. You're intelligent enough to understand his passion for his work, and you're strong enough to take care of yourself and your home without Adam having to rescue you. That leaves him available to deal with the company when necessary."

Evelyn led Shiloh back to the parlor where coffee was waiting for them. Pouring a cup and offering it to Shiloh, she continued. "Robert is also happy that you have an established name in horse training and performing."

"I don't see how that makes a difference."

"The people we deal with in this business are those that would appreciate your horses and attend your performances. You will be associated by name with the business, and that can only make the business better known."

Shiloh smiled wearily. "Evelyn, I'm going to be very honest with you. I've been fighting for my privacy since I came home from college, and now I'm seeing it slip through my fingers."

"Should we interrupt the meeting?"

Shiloh looked toward the hearth and sighed heavily. "No. This partnership is important to Adam. I won't ruin it for him."

"Robert, I won't agree to one-third," said Adam. "Not after Daniel's performance at dinner. I can make a bigger investment, but I won't throw good money after bad. Daniel is a loose cannon, and I won't risk my investment with him ahead of me. If I invest in this partnership, I'm coming in second, not third."

Childers whispered in Robert's ear, and after a moment of thought, Robert agreed. "Daniel is my brother. But I can't in all good conscience deny that he could bring this company to its knees. Second it is then," said Robert, extending his hand.

"There's another thing, Robert. I want our compensation based on performance. We should set a minimum performance level with subsequent levels after that. That way Daniel can't sit back, watching the two of us build this company and expect more out of it than he puts into it."

"Will you be disturbed if the minimum is enough for him?"

Adam chuckled. "No. If that's all he wants, it's all he'll ever get. If you and I build the company, we reap the rewards. Daniel can have his part of that if he wants it. This puts it entirely in his hands."

Smiling, Robert said, "I like the way you think, Adam." He bent over the desk and signed the agreement, pushing it over to Adam, who also signed. "Childers, make the changes in the partnership bylaws with Mr. Fischer. Adam and I will sign them as soon as they're available."

"What about children?" asked Evelyn. "Robert and I would love to have children. Unfortunately, we haven't yet been blessed with them.

Shiloh shook her head. "We want children, but honestly, I haven't thought about them seriously. We left Virginia City the morning after the wedding, and we've only been here a few days. Adam and I haven't had time to discuss how we're going to handle anything yet. So this comes at a good time."

"How do you mean?"

"It will be part of the whole discussion."

"Ladies, we have good news," said Robert, walking into the parlor with Adam and the attorneys. "Evelyn, break out the brandy."

Both women rose, Evelyn heading for the liquor cabinet with Robert and Shiloh going to stand beside Adam, who was smiling confidently. When he winked at her, she knew they had reached an agreement.

Once everyone had a glass, Robert lifted his. "To a profitable future…Slater, Cartwright and Slater Architecture and Engineering."

Adam laughed when Shiloh looked at him wide-eyed. Robert moved behind her and leaned to her ear. "Your husband drives a hard bargain. This is going to be profitable for all of us, starting with the courthouse."

She turned and smiled. "That's good to hear." When she turned back, looking down at the drink in her hands, Adam watched her smile slowly fade.

"Well," said Adam, "it's getting late. We should be going."

On the way out the door, Daniel reappeared. "Before you go, I would like to apologize for my behavior at dinner. Taking Shiloh's hand, he raised it to his lips while looking into her eyes, causing her to look away uncomfortably. When she pulled her hand away, Adam's nostrils flared, and he glared at Daniel even as he felt Shiloh's hand slip into his.

"Robert," Adam said, shaking Robert's hand. He took Evelyn's hand and bowed. "Evelyn, thank you both for your hospitality. As soon as Jim lets me know the paperwork is ready, I'll be in touch."

Evelyn walked Shiloh out the door ahead of the men. "You have no idea how happy I am to have another woman involved in this partnership. One bit of advice." She leaned in to whisper. "Stay as far away from Daniel as you possibly can. He has no respect for the institution of marriage."

As they were walking to their coach, Jim walked with them. "Adam, you are bringing Shiloh out to the ranch while you're here, aren't you?"

"When would you like us to be there? The only thing we have set in stone is the mayor's banquet next week."

"How about next weekend? You can come out Friday morning and stay until Monday when I have to be back in the office. Shiloh, I can't wait for you to see my stable, and I know a few people who would like to meet you."

"I look forward to it, Jim."

"I can give you copies of those performance contracts while you're there. If we have time, we can go over them and decide which one to use."

Looking up at Adam, she snickered. "Jim, I've been forbidden to do anything that might look like ranch work, horse work or performance work."

"I think I can make one more exception; if we have time," said Adam with his chin raised.

"Good. I'll send directions to the ranch over to your hotel before the end of the week. Congratulations, Adam. You made one heck of a deal in there tonight," said Jim, shaking Adam's hand.

"Good night, Jim." Once Jim was in his buggy, Adam helped Shiloh into the carriage, climbed in behind her and pulled the carriage blanket up over their laps. "The Lick House, please."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Robert and Daniel went back into the study after Evelyn said good night. "Well, Robert, did you give away the company?"

"No, Daniel. I just doubled the company's profitability by accepting Adam as second partner." Daniel spun around to face his brother, seething. "It's Slater, Cartwright and Slater now. Get used to it. We're also instituting compensation based on performance. So Daniel, you'll have to work for your money now or you'll get none."

"You can't do that without my approval."

"You haven't been paying attention. Your laziness has cost you an equal share. You're less than a third now."

"I'll take care of this one way or another," spat Daniel, turning toward the door.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Not only is Adam smart, he carries himself well. While you and I sit behind a desk and go soft, he works a ranch. You're no match for him."

As Daniel walked away, he thought about the easiest way to bring Adam Cartwright to his knees…his wife.

Adam unlocked the suite door, and stepped back to let Shiloh enter. She hadn't said a word the entire ride home, and she wasn't speaking to him now. She was off in that cavernous head of hers…not indicating that her skull was empty, but rather quite the opposite. It was full of intricate pathways leading from one set of thoughts to another, working furiously to try to connect each one and organize it into something manageable.

She walked to the door next to the fireplace and stepped out onto the balcony, looking up at the stars. Finding the North Star, she gazed at it, willing it to lead her in the right direction. The answer she kept coming back to came in the form of a man…an intelligent man that had nine more years of experience in work schedules and problem solving and finding ways to make sure things happened when they needed to. She wondered if he was including her ambitions in his plans.

His warm hands gently eased onto her shoulders, and she raised an ice-cold hand to touch his. "Shiloh, your hands are freezing," he said quietly. Bending to her ear, he said, "Come inside, please," as he softly kissed her neck.

Turning and smiling up at him, she stepped past him into the room and stood in front of the fireplace. "The attendant just brought in hot coffee. Would you like a cup," Adam asked, pouring a cup for himself.

"That would be nice," she answered, almost whispering. He poured another cup, and sat it on the table in front of the sofa, waiting patiently for her to join him.

When she sat down next to him and retrieved her coffee, he crossed his legs and turned to her. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

She sat for a moment, staring into her cup, then took a sip. "Adam, how much of this can you do from home?"

"In the beginning, most of it. I'll be drawing plans. Robert will be initiating contacts for proposals."

She chuckled. "I don't know why I'm laughing. I was just thinking how much you and I both have to do with my horses and singing, and you taking care of two ranches, and now a partnership. This is frightening. What if we fall flat on our faces?"

He took her coffee cup, placing it on the table, and then pulled her into him, moving her arms to either side of his neck. "Then we'll pick each other up, brush each other off, and start over. This doesn't have to be hard, Shiloh. We can hire more help at both ranches, and you can teach others to train the horses." He kissed her, and for a moment, they looked into each other's eyes.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself closer to him, kissing him, and again, they looked into each other's eyes. "Whatever you do, Adam, please don't leave me behind."

"I'll never do that." He moved his eyes to her mouth, to her eyes, and back to her mouth, and she knew he was about to kiss her, but before he could she leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. He chuckled as they kissed. "Hm. Not…hm…that I'm…complaining, but why don't we get out of these clothes."

"What a lovely idea," she said, planting small kisses on his neck.

"Now that there are no more surprises or secrets, why don't you write those letters you need to write so we can post them tomorrow on our way out?"

She backed away, frowning. "Are you turning me down?"

He pulled her back into him. "Oh no," he said, kissing her again. "I just want the work out of the way of the rest of our honeymoon."

After each of them changed out of their evening clothes, Shiloh sat at the desk, writing while Adam picked up the newspaper and sat in the chair by the fireplace, reading. "Adam," she called from the office.

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"Don't you think you should tell your father about the partnership before he reads it in the newspaper? I'm sure he'll have some concerns."

"You're right. I'll send a telegram tomorrow on the way out to the Cliff House."

Walking in from the office, she stood behind him, leaning down next to his ear with her hand moving down his shoulder and across his chest. "I'm going to get ready for bed." He watched her walk away, letting her robe drop below her shoulders just as she entered the bedroom. Rising from the chair with a smile on his face, he dropped the newspaper on the seat, turned down the lamps in the main room, and went to the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Both of them must have been tired because they awoke in the last place they each remembered…wrapped up in a tangle of arms and legs. When Shiloh opened her eyes, Adam was already awake, watching her sleep. She closed her eyes again and smiled. "Do I snore?"

"No, but you do talk."

"Really? What do I talk about?"

"Not that I could understand much of it, but from the little I could, I would assume you were either talking to Micah or about Micah to someone else." She opened her eyes and looked past him. "You've been thinking about Micah a lot lately."

"Before we left home, you said that Micah was very protective of me and that we could talk about him."

"We can, but why don't we do that on the way to the Cliff House. It's a long ride."

"One question. Would Micah have been angry at you for marrying me?"

Adam raised his eyebrows, not expecting that question. "Well, I don't know. I used to tease him when we were younger…when he was being too protective of you…that as soon as you were sixteen, I was going to…" He twisted his mouth and looked away. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you this."

She gave him a fierce look, pushing her bottom lip up into a scowl. "Did he punch you?"

"He most certainly did. That was about the only way I could get him to fight me."

"Wait. Why did you want him to fight you?"

"Because at sixteen, he wasn't very good at defending himself. Micah was a man who would rather talk around a fight than actually fight."

"What's wrong with that? You do it."

He laughed. "At the time, I thought he needed to learn to fight, and I had a pretty short fuse. I didn't realize until I was older that Micah had the right idea from the beginning." He rolled her all the way over to the other side of the bed and kissed her. "Are you ready to get out of bed, Mrs. Cartwright?"

She moved her eyes up to the ceiling. "Oh, I don't know. There's something to be said for spending the day in bed."

"Yes, there is. But then you wouldn't get to see the Cliff House. Up you go," he said, lifting her out of the bed as he stood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Are you comfortable?"

She cut her eyes over to him with a sated smile on her face. "I've been well-bedded, well-fed, and I have the most handsome and loving man in the world to snuggle up to under this blanket. I'm in a private open carriage so that I can see the city and the countryside, as well as the ocean, and I'm on my way to an extraordinary place for an amazing lunch with a spectacular view, or so you say. What more could a girl ask for?"

"Well, I'm glad, finally, that I've completely satisfied your appetite. And I'm not talking about food."

She was leaning into him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, smiling up at a man she knew wanted to give her everything. Why was it so hard to just let him? "Adam, am I wrong in wanting to do the things I do?"

He tightened his arm around her. "Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Sometimes it just seems that…I don't know…people seem to ask more questions when they find out a woman trains the horses, and a woman signs all the agreements and negotiates cattle prices, and…"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Sweetheart, there will always be…men…who will give you trouble. I'm not one of them. I'm proud of what you've accomplished, and I'm proud that you're good at what you do, and I don't expect anything less out of you because you're my wife now. There is one thing, though, that I want you to think about. Men will expect to deal with me with the cattle and timber, and even the silver if we decide we're going to mine it. You need to let me deal with it. They won't have a choice with the horses, except for signatures. The horses will always be yours. Your singing contracts will be the same."

"What if you're not there?"

"Why wouldn't I be there?"

"Because you might be traveling for Slater, Cartwright and Slater or off on a cattle drive."

He smiled down at her. "You just explained to me how completely happy you are right now. Stop working and start enjoying our time together. Our honeymoon will be over much too soon, and you'll wonder where the time went."

Not realizing that she had stiffened, she let the tension flow out of her body with a long, slow breath, and settled back in beside him. "Adam, did you know that Robert had both of us investigated?"

"That doesn't surprise me. I had Jim ask questions about him and his company."

"You did?"

"When you're making that kind of business deal, you have to know who you're dealing with. It's good business." Adam knew fairly well what to expect from the Slaters. He had Jim find what he could about the brothers and their company, and the report came back glowing. The brothers had been working in engineering and architecture for a number of years for their father's company, and when their father sold the business, Robert and Daniel started their own, taking advantage of the already established Slater name. The company had been around for two years, taking on as much work as they could handle and turning what they couldn't handle between them away. Jim also reported that Daniel had been indulging in other interests outside the business. Apparently, while working for his father, such behavior wasn't tolerated, but as a full partner with his brother, there was no one to rein him in…until now. Adam knew he'd made an enemy of Daniel, but doubted Daniel would do anything, considering he didn't have to change much to continue living as he had been. However, once the company started growing, Adam would be prepared for the problem he knew Daniel would become.

"So how was Micah protective of me?" she asked, looking up at him with sparkling eyes and an adorably sweet smile that Adam had come to love.

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up as he fondly remembered his time with Micah. They had been as close as Adam had been to his brothers, but Micah was his equal, the same age, the same build and height, learning everything about ranching right along with him. And Micah defended his little sister as fiercely as Adam defended his brothers; maybe a little more so because she was…well, a girl. "He was always reminding me that you were a girl, not Joe and Hoss who I could roughhouse with. So if you fell and skinned your knee or you got a splinter in your finger everything stopped until the knee was bandaged or the splinter was removed and your tears were wiped away. I sometimes wonder if Tom Baker would be alive today if Micah had been there when he was picking on you at school." He looked down at her. "It was obvious how much you loved each other. Then after he died, I tried to keep you included, but you found out that I was with him when he died, and…"

Tears filled her eyes, and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Adam. I know what Micah meant to you."

He raised her face to his, wiping her tears away. "Don't apologize. You were too young to understand." Taking a deep breath, he looked up over her head. "There it is." She turned to see where he was looking. "Smell it?"

"Yes, I do. I can taste it, too."

Pointing in front of them, he said, "Look there, up on the cliff."

Once they arrived at the Cliff House, Adam took her right in for lunch, requesting seating at one of the windows overlooking the ocean. While they waited for their lunch to arrive, Adam watched her eyes follow the waves in until they crashed on the rocks below. "We'll go downstairs to the balcony before we walk to the beach."

After lunch, he stood back and watched her walk to the balustrade of the balcony as the wind whipped her hair, her skirt, and her cape back toward him. Walking behind her, he put his arms around her, holding her cape closed while propping his chin on her shoulder. "Do you like it here?" he asked.

She turned her head to look into his exquisite eyes. "I think it would be hard to choose between this and the Sierra. I imagine that nature can be just as fickle here as in the mountains; just a different form of fickle." She was silent for a moment, looking down off the balcony at the water crashing into the rocks below them. "Adam, have you ever been in the Pacific Ocean?"

"I've waded on the beach, but I've never swam in it. It's cold," he laughed.

She looked at him doubtfully. "It can't be colder than Lake Tahoe."

"I think the difference is that the lake doesn't rush up to meet you. You go in on your own terms." Tilting her head back, she laughed warmly. He watched her. He loved her laugh and that smile of hers that took over her eyes. She turned her face back toward him, and the smile slowly changed into contented bliss; a look that begged for a response. They kissed tenderly, turning and holding on to each other. Brushing her dancing hair back, he looked at her with the same satisfied happiness, then looked around them to see if anyone had witnessed their momentary unseemly behavior. "Here," he said, handing her a spyglass. "I'll bet you can find some urchins and starfish on the rocks down there."

She expanded the spyglass, smiling back at him, then looked through it at the rocks below. Sweeping it back up at the path, she stopped when she saw a man in a dark blue jacket looking back up at her. Refocusing the spyglass on the man's face, she froze for a moment, then stepped backward into Adam, dropping the spyglass over the banister.

Catching her before she fell to the ground, Adam brought her back up to her feet. When he looked into her eyes, he caught his breath. She was white as a ghost, her eyes were darting back and forth, and she was breathing in short gasps. He looked over the banister, and his mouth drew into a tight line, his nostrils flared and his eyes flashed sparks when the man in the dark blue jacket tipped his hat and trotted down the path away from the Cliff House.

"Shiloh?" She didn't hear or see him, but her fingers dug into his arms.

"Sir, is something wrong?" asked a clerk from inside.

"Something has frightened her. Would you get a glass of water, please?"

"Yes. Bring her inside out of the wind."

It took Adam almost a half hour to bring her out of her panicked state. He knelt in front of her, gently slapping her face, trying to get her to look at him rather than through him. When she finally focused on his face, she said softly, "I'm sorry I dropped the spyglass."

"Don't worry about the spyglass. I picked it up from a box of them just inside the door of the balcony. Shiloh, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I thought…I don't know what I thought."

Adam studied her. She wouldn't look him in the eye and now, she was trembling noticeably. She had seen something or someone more than just the man in the dark blue jacket. "I'm taking you back to the hotel."

"No, please." Her eyes focused on his. "I'm alright now. I just…I don't know." She looked away, but then looked right back at his eyes. "I'd like to walk on the beach. Please."

"Sweetheart, something happened to you. I think we should go back to the hotel. Maybe have a doctor take a look at you."

"No!" she shouted, standing and stepping away from him. Still trembling, she swallowed hard, and attempted a smile that didn't quite make it. "F-four w-walls…" she took a long, slow breath, "…is the l-last th-thing I n-need right now." Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply again, trying to calm herself. "Please. A walk will do me good."

Taking her hand, Adam left the Cliff House and walked her down the path to the beach. They walked in silence, stopped to watch the waves roll onto the beach, then walked a little further. Adam squatted to pick up a sand dollar, and when he stood and looked for her, she had taken a few steps back to dry sand and sat down with her knees pulled up in front of her, staring out over the ocean.

Sitting next to her, he gave her the sand dollar. "I've never seen one like this," she said, calmly. "They're much smaller off the coast of Boston."

"What frightened you so badly?"

She drew her finger through the sand. "Did you see him?"

"Yes, I saw him. But you've seen him before. Why did he frighten you this time?"

"Can we stay and watch the sunset?"

"No, the carriages don't come out here after dark, but I promise, before we leave I'll arrange a sunset on a beach for you." He didn't ask again. He knew she wouldn't talk about it until she was ready to talk about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Several days had passed. They had been to the theater, they had seen the sunset from a beach, they had attended an opera, and still Shiloh hadn't told Adam what had frightened her so badly at the Cliff House.

Now, as they were dressing for the mayor's banquet, Adam stood watching her from the bedroom door. She had gotten quiet over the last few days and just went along with whatever he had planned. Oh, she smiled and laughed, though reservedly so and without that warm sparkle in her eyes. Adam was beginning to think that San Francisco hadn't been such a good idea for their honeymoon. If he had taken her somewhere farther away, surely her troubles wouldn't have followed her.

She turned back toward the bed to lay her dress out, and noticing he was watching her, she said, "You should start getting ready. We should probably arrive a little early. I'm sure Robert will want us all together when the official announcement is made."

He took her hands and led her to the sofa in the main room of the suite, sitting down and bidding her sit next to him. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I should have taken you somewhere all this trouble couldn't follow us."

Smiling and looking at their hands, she said, "I'm not sure there is such a place. It appears that Will is bound and determined to be a part of my life which, in turn, now makes him part of your life. I'm worried that you and he could come to blows. Then there's this man who's following me…it seems he would follow wherever you took me. You and he have already come to blows. And now I worry what trouble Daniel Slater will cause you. Evelyn said something to me as we were leaving…that I was to watch out for Daniel…that he had no respect for marriage." Adam raised his head and looked anxiously at her. He hadn't heard that, nor had he considered it. "Adam, I'm not as worried for me as I am for you. By marrying me, you've put yourself in the middle of all this. I used to think that Will was just after me, but now he has to go through you."

She stood and walked to the fireplace, and he followed. "Is this all you've been thinking about the last few days?"

"It's hard not to think about it," she snorted.

"Alright then. After tonight, the rest of our plans take us out of the city. We'll spend the weekend at Jim's ranch, and after that, we'll be taking a clipper ship down to Santa Cruz. There's a ranch I want to visit near Pescadero owned by an old friend of Pa's, Moses Meder. He's turned it into a successful creamery and dairy farm, and he has some impressive fields of crops…right next to the ocean. We won't be anywhere near Will Stewart or Natalie Peterson, and your shadow will have a hard time following us. I've already spoken to the Captain of the clipper, and I'll be dealing directly with him for our passage. By the time this man following you knows what we're doing, we'll be aboard, and he won't have time to arrange his own passage. Besides, the area around Santa Cruz is wide open. There are very few trees where we'll be and even fewer people."

"Can we stay near the ocean, Adam? The sound of the waves is so soothing."

"What if we set up camp for a few days?"

Her eyes lit up for the first time in several days. "I'd like that. The smell of the ocean and a campfire and the sound of the waves would be wonderful."

"Then we'll take a couple of days to camp before we come back. I know we can borrow horses from Moses, and I'm sure he can give us an idea where we can go."

She tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Adam, it's been so long since I've slept under the stars."

He laughed. "If I had known how you feel about making camp, I think this honeymoon would have been a bit different."

She pulled her arms back. "Adam, I didn't mean that this hasn't been a good honeymoon," she said apologetically. "What we've done has been wonderful. It just would have been so much better without my…"

Touching his finger to her lips, he said, "Ssh," and just before he met her lips, he whispered, "I know what you mean." This time she pressed her body against his and opened her mouth, enjoying the caress of his lips on hers. "I've missed that these last few days," he said, kissing her again as he held her tightly in his arms. "Your goose bumps are back."

"Hm. I hate to tell you this, but you have them, too."

With one arm still wrapped around her, he led her into the bedroom. "I don't get goose bumps for just anyone. Now, we should get dressed or we'll be late."

When the Cartwrights arrived at the mayor's mansion, the mayor's footman opened the carriage door. Adam stepped out and turned for Shiloh's hand, placing it on his arm with his closed hand at the button of his black tailed coat. Tonight he wore his white silk waistcoat and white cravat with the emerald tack, and Shiloh wore an ivory gown with the neck cut low and sleeves that crossed her upper arm, leaving her shoulders bare. She wore a diamond and emerald tiara necklace that Adam had given her just before they left the hotel.

Upon entering, a maid took Shiloh's wrap, and the butler led them into a large room where he announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Adam Cartwright."

Mrs. Teschemacher welcomed them as well as Robert Slater, who introduced Shiloh as Isabella Whitney to the mayor's wife. "Well then, we have two honored guests," she said loudly enough to be heard over the entire gathering; the man who has given the city a magnificent piece of architecture that will surely be admired across the country and the woman who has graced our city with her angelic voice. May I steal your wife, Mr. Cartwright," she said, leading Shiloh over to a group of women. Adam was left standing with Robert, but it wasn't long before a number of men had gathered around, asking questions about the plans and what other projects Adam was working on.

"Tell me, Mr. Cartwright, I understand you've signed on with a firm in the city."

Someone reached forward from beyond the circle that had formed. "Give the man a drink," said a voice that accompanied the arm bearing a flute of champagne.

"Mr. Cartwright has joined the partnership of Slater and Slater, gentlemen," said Robert proudly. "We are now Slater, Cartwright and Slater." Mumbles passed through the crowd, all of them wondering how this young Cartwright fellow had managed to get his name in the middle of that firm.

"Adam Cartwright," said someone behind him.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see George Hearst. "Mr. Hearst," said Adam, taking his hand.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of my wife on the stagecoach from Virginia City."

"Your wife?"

"Yes, she was the expecting young woman you escorted up the grade. She said your wife was very gracious."

"You're welcome. Is your wife here?"

"No, I'm afraid her time is much to close. She's resting at home. She mentioned that your wife is Shiloh Whitney of the Flying W. I was wondering why she decided not to sell her ranch."

"The ranch was never for sale. It would seem there was someone who wanted her off the property…probably for the silver."

"I saw the assay. It appears you have a very rich deposit on that property. If it's not too presumptuous of me, are you planning to mine it?"

Adam smiled and looked down. "Not at the present time."

"Yes, well, I know how you Cartwrights covet your trees. But based on that sample, you could own Virginia City."

Looking over at Shiloh, Adam caught her eye for a moment, making her blush. "Mr. Hearst, I have no desire to own Virginia City. I already have all the riches I need."

"Ladies, look who we have with us tonight," said Mrs. Teschemacher.

"Why you're Isabella Whitney," said one of the women. "I saw you perform last year here in the city."

Shiloh smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Will you be performing while you're here?"

"No, I'm afraid. Not this trip, but I will be performing sometime this year."

Mrs. Teschemacher had entwined her arm in Shiloh's. "Miss Whitney, would you do us the honor of singing something tonight?"

"It's Mrs. Cartwright now," she said, maintaining a sweet smile. "But I've not prepared anything." From behind her, Shiloh heard the next name announced by the butler. "Mr. William Stewart and his guest, Miss Natalie Peterson." She suddenly felt like slowly sinking to the floor and hiding, though none of the ladies saw her discomfort.

"Oh, my dear, I'm sure you have something that you don't have to prepare for."

"Perhaps a little later, Mrs. Teschmacher. After all, this is my husband's night."

"Well, I'm sure he'd want to show off his lovely new bride."

Everyone turned around when the mayor was announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mayor Teschemacher."

Turning to the ladies, Mrs. Teschemacher said, "Please excuse us for a moment. I'm sure the mayor would like to meet Miss Whitney."

Adam observed Mrs. Teschemacher's iron grip on Shiloh's arm as she led Shiloh back to the entry of the room. And even though the others in attendance couldn't see it, he recognized the uneasiness in her eyes. Holding out his arm to her, the mayor's wife had no choice but to release her. He looked into her eyes and saw a barely controlled fire there.

"Dear, have you met Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright," said Mrs. Teschmacher.

"Well, Mr. Cartwright, we finally meet. And Mrs.…Oh my, do my eyes deceive me?" Shiloh blushed.

"Mayor, may I present my wife, Shiloh Isabella Whitney Cartwright," said Adam, smiling.

"Well, my dear," said the Mayor. "It is indeed an honor to have you both in my home tonight. Tell me, Cartwright, how did you manage both feats?"

"Sir?"

"Winning the most coveted building contract in the city and convincing this lovely young woman to marry you?"

Laughing, Adam answered, "Neither one was easy, I assure you."

"Robert, I'm glad you're here. I want to introduce you and Mr. Cartwright to the new city attorney who you'll be working with for permits and filings." He reached over and tapped a shoulder. When the man turned around, Adam and Shiloh were standing face to face with Will Stewart and Natalie Peterson.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Shiloh's hand found Adam's, and they each clasped the other tightly as if reminding each other to remain calm.

"Will, this is Mr. Cartwright, the architect chosen for the new courthouse, and his wife," said Mayor Teschemacher. He looked from Will to Adam, noticing an absence of cordiality in their demeanor.

Will spoke first. "Mayor, Adam and I know each other from college."

"Well then, old friends."

"And Miss Whitney…oh, excuse me," said Will. "It's Mrs. Cartwright now, isn't it? We know each other from her college days. Miss Peterson knows both of them as well."

"You'll be working closely again then," said the mayor.

"No, Mayor. Mr. Slater will be handling the permits and licensing. I'll be available if the builder has questions," explained Adam.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I should say hello to the other guests before dinner." Bowing, the mayor left their company, and at the same time, Adam took Shiloh's arm, both turning their backs on Will and Natalie.

"How rude of them," hissed Natalie.

Will patted her hand. "Calm down, my dear. The evening is still young. Now remember, we're not here to cause Isabella any embarrassment. What we want to do is goad Adam into taking some physical action. Once he does, his popularity won't last long. There, you see, he's left her with Mrs. Teschemacher again. Why don't you go see if you can make him uncomfortable?"

Halfway across the room, Adam told his new partner in a low voice, "Robert, we may have a problem."

"Oh, what's this about?"

"It's a long story, but Will and I are not friends. As a matter of fact, someone looking from the outside in would call us enemies." Adam smiled and nodded as a couple walked by.

"This is serious, Adam," said Robert, leaning in. "It wouldn't be good for the chief architect of the city courthouse and the city attorney to be at odds."

"That's why you need to represent this project at the mayor's office. I'll deal with the builder."

Robert smiled and nodded at another passerby. "Before the night is out, Adam, I want to know the whole story."

"Shiloh needs to be part of the conversation."

"Why?"

Adam looked at Robert from under his brow. "You need to hear it from her, so it won't seem one-sided; not from Will or me. She's what it's all about."

"Adam, it's nice to see you," said Natalie, wrapping her arm around his. "I do hope Shiloh can keep things civil tonight. I don't think the ladies here would appreciate the fact that she attacked me in the streets of Virginia City."

Adam gently removed Natalie's hand from his arm. "Any accusations you make about that can be easily disputed. You didn't exactly leave any friends behind in Virginia City."

"That might be true, but it can't be verified tonight. First impressions, you know."

"Natalie, you need to be careful. I can hold Shiloh in check, but that doesn't mean I will." He began to walk away and turned back. "Next time, I just might let her feed you a mud pie."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please." The crowd quieted down and all eyes turned toward the mayor's wife and the piano. "Mrs. Cartwright has graciously agreed to sing for us tonight." A low muttering began spreading through the room. "Now, before you start thinking that you have to endure a pitiful performance let me introduce her as if she were performing on stage. I give you Isabella Whitney." The crowd perked up, talking excitedly as Shiloh positioned herself on the bench.

"I'll be singing a fairly new arrangement of an old song. This was performed for the first time several months ago at the new opera house in Virginia City. The accompaniment was originally stringed instruments. I'll attempt to do it justice with the piano."

Robert and Evelyn found Adam and stood next to him, Evelyn leaning in to whisper, "This is a treat."

Shiloh began to play the guitar notes along with a delicate bass line, lightly touching the keys. Her voice was soft and sultry as were her eyes fixed on Adam. As she sang, the music slowly became more intricate until she reached the break where she played all the parts, her fingers gliding over the keys in a succession of runs, harmony and melody. Adam lowered his head, gazing up at her, his chest filled with pride and the deep desire she aroused within him.

Robert and Evelyn, each standing on either side of Adam, leaned slightly forward, both glancing up at his face, and then smiling at each other.

Shiloh reached the verse the chorus would have sung, and singing alone she filled the room with a perfect blend of voice and music, dropping to the lightness of the guitar line, playing the individual notes again and singing the last verse in a soft, wispy voice, coming to a quiet, elegant conclusion.

The attendees smiled, politely clapped and whispered their approvals.

Will moved his attention from Shiloh to Adam and back, his lip unknowingly curled.

Natalie saw him; saw the loathing on his face as he looked at Adam and the obsession as he looked at her. _As long as she's alive, he'll never be mine. _Taking a flute of champagne from the tray being served in the room, Natalie headed toward the piano, but Will caught her movement out of the corner of his eye and swiftly intercepted her, taking her out of the room and down a hall. "Don't you dare," he spat through clenched teeth. "If you do anything to embarrass her here, I'll leave you standing on the docks."

Natalie's answering smile was more like a scowl. "You wouldn't. You need me."

"Natalie, let me make one thing perfectly clear. You provide me with the same commodity I can get from a common whore off the wharf. Your advantage is a guarantee of cleanliness. Nothing more."

Natalie's breaths rattled in her chest and her chin quivered, not from the need to cry, but from barely controlled rage. She straightened, set her jaw, and stormed to the front door, asking the butler to send for a carriage to take her home. Yes, she would go to their home, and both of them would eventually calm down. He needed her, if only to be his eyes and ears. She would no longer give him anything else so willingly.

The banquet itself was surprisingly pleasant for Adam and Shiloh. She held the attention of the women and Adam, the attention of the men. Will only drifted in and out of conversations, barely paying attention as he watched Shiloh, glowering as he saw how Adam doted on her, their quiet whispers and winks, his gentle caresses of her arms and shoulders, and her loving glances back, promising him a pleasant end to the night. In one evening, Adam won the confidence of the mayor and his peers along with the admiration of the women, and Shiloh's talent and grace would be a subject of discussion for months to come. They had become San Francisco's favorite couple.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

As they left Mayor Teschemacher's home, Adam invited the Slaters to their suite at the Lick House, and the two couples shared a coach. Noticing Shiloh's sudden edginess, Evelyn asked, "My dear, are you alright?"

Shiloh cleared her throat as she gripped Adam's hand. "I apologize, Evelyn. I don't do well in confined spaces."

"She clenches her hands so tightly in the lift at the hotel, I almost have to peel her fingers back once we're in our suite," said Adam.

"Oh, it's not that bad. The lift is just a short ride. I'm afraid coaches are the worst for me."

"How do you deal with crowds?" asked Robert.

"I don't. That's why I have a reputation for not being very…open…to the public after a performance."

"Well, you appeared fine tonight."

"I had my moments, but for the most part, that crowd was tolerable."

Adam uncurled her fingers that were clenching in his hand. "If you'll remember, Robert, she stayed at the edge of the crowd the majority of the night."

"Ah yes, so she did."

When they arrived at the Lick House, they headed for the lift, but were interrupted by Mr. Shelby. "Excuse me, Mrs. Cartwright, but there's a gentleman from the Metropolitan Theatre who would like to speak to you about an engagement there."

"Where is he?"

"He's there, sitting in the chair facing the doors."

"Thank you, Mr. Shelby." Looking at Robert and Evelyn, she said, "Would you excuse me? This should only take a moment."

Adam grabbed her hand. "Shiloh, you don't even know who it is."

"I suspect Tom Maguire sent him." Adam flared his nostrils, and she answered in kind. "Adam, we're in the middle of the hotel lobby, and you are right here. Nothing's going to happen."

Not wanting the Slaters to think that she couldn't handle her performance business, Adam reluctantly let her go. When she approached the man, he stood, but still had his back to Adam, who watched carefully, ready to intervene. He hadn't seen Shiloh take a deep breath. He didn't know that Shiloh was struggling to remain calm.

"I know you want to run, Isabella, but please wait. I may not get the chance to see you again."

"I think I've made myself clear. There's really no point in saying anything."

Reaching for her, he took her arms, saying her name loud enough for the people around them to hear and watch. "Isabella, I miss our time in Boston when you told me you loved me. I gave up my seat in the Senate for you, and now I find that Adam Cartwright has alienated you from me."

Once Shiloh recovered her jaw in the midst of Will's well-played dejected lover story, she realized that Adam was dashing over to her rescue. As she struggled to free herself, she said as loudly as he, "Will, this little trick of yours to discredit Adam won't work. When will you finally leave me alone?"

Breaking free of his grip, Shiloh stepped in front of Adam, just as he was about to step in front of Will. Grabbing his arms, she pleaded quietly. "Adam, don't. This is exactly what he wants you to do." He picked her up by her waist and set her aside, but she held on to his arms. "Adam, think. Nothing good can come of you punching him. He won't fight back."

Robert had reached them by that time, and grabbed Adam by the shoulders. "Adam, Shiloh's right. We'll handle this by legal means."

"What's wrong, Cartwright?" said Will, looking sure of himself. "Does your wife decide who you assault? Is she worth it? She's an actress. She fooled me. And apparently she's fooled you."

Shiloh stiffened, looked at Robert who had a good grip on Adam's shoulders, and said, "I, on the other hand, don't have as much at stake." Before any of them knew what was happening, she spun around gaining momentum for the slap that sent the new city attorney staggering backwards. "For the last time, Will; leave me alone."

Speaking so only she could hear, he answered, "Isabella, you'll never be rid of me."

"Then I shall file a formal complaint with your employer," she said loudly, turning back to Adam, who was still fighting mad, but settled enough to walk away. The lobby was filled with people, but was so quiet you could have heard a feather drop.

As the Cartwrights and Slaters headed for the lift, Mr. Shelby approached the straight, stiff figure left behind. "Sir, do you have accommodations at this hotel?"

"No, I don't."

"Then I must request that you leave."

Will picked up his hat that had fallen to the floor when Shiloh slapped him, straightened his jacket, and walked out the door.

Walking through the door of their suite, Shiloh turned to the Slaters. "Evelyn, Robert, I don't know what to say," she said, looking as if she was about the cry.

Evelyn stood beside her and put her arm around her, holding the other arm with her hand. "Shiloh, this wasn't your fault. He drew you over there under false pretenses."

"Adam, you were right. I need to hear the whole story," said Robert.

Adam went to the liquor cabinet, taking out the brandy and the whiskey. "Robert?" he asked, turning so that Robert could see his choices.

"Whiskey, Adam. Thank you."

After serving the ladies brandy, Adam delivered Robert's whiskey along with a glass for himself. Everyone turned their attention to Shiloh. She took a sip of brandy, then a deep breath. "Where do I start?"

"At the beginning, Shiloh. I need to hear it all," said Robert.

Shiloh began to tell the Slaters about her time in Boston, how she met Will, how the courtship began, and then that he asked for her hand. "The mistake I made was telling him that I'd think about it, even though part of me already knew the answer was no. I didn't want the life of a senator's wife, I didn't want to be a decoration, and in the end, I knew I just didn't love him. I was never engaged to him, and I never told him I loved him. It all plummeted when he came to San Francisco on behalf of the President. He came to Virginia City to see me. Until then, he didn't know that Adam and I knew each other, and to tell you the truth at the time, Adam and I were…" She looked at Adam, apologizing with her eyes before she continued. "We were…at odds." Sitting down in a chair, she continued. "I made a mistake. I gave a reporter an interview, and I told him everything about my life as Isabella, including my time in Boston, and including my time with Senator Stewart. I knew the reporter intended to send it to the _Boston Herald._ Will Stewart resigned his senate seat and came here because of that article."

"I'm missing a piece of this. Why is he after Adam now?"

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will and I knew each other in college. He was always competitive, and when he saw something he wanted, he was almost unstoppable. We were…politely competitive at the time. Now he's obsessed with Shiloh."

"And you're in his way," said Robert, nodding. "Adam, is there anyone else who can corroborate this?"

"Edwin Booth."

"Edwin Booth, the actor?"

"Edwin's an old friend, and he had a part in guiding Shiloh's musical education in Boston. He's the one who warned me of Will's obsession with her not long after she came home…before she and I…settled our differences. I found out Will was here the day of our wedding from a telegram Edwin sent, but I had no idea he would know we were spending our honeymoon here."

"He was at the wedding," said Shiloh. "I told you I saw him."

"And now he's the city attorney, and you're the chief architect of the city courthouse," said Robert. "You're right, Adam. I will be dealing with the mayor's office on this one. And if Mr. Stewart gives us trouble, we'll go after his job."

"Robert, under the circumstances, maybe we should nullify our agreement."

Shiloh bent her head into her hand. "This is my fault."

Robert stood behind Shiloh's chair with his hand on her shoulder. "Now Shiloh, none of us could have known this would happen. And I can guarantee you that the city wants Adam's courthouse more than they will want the trouble that Will Stewart is bound to bring to them, especially if this obsession of his can be corroborated. Adam, do you think Mr. Booth will have a problem if it comes to that?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then the partnership is going forward. But I might suggest that you two find a way to spend the rest of your time here where Stewart can't bother you."

Smiling, Adam said, "We'll be spending the weekend with Jim Fischer on his ranch outside the city, and then we'll be taking a clipper ship down to Santa Cruz."

"Good. Now Shiloh, I don't want you to worry about this. We can handle Will Stewart."

She gave Robert a reserved smile. "Please don't underestimate him. I'm sure he has other's working for or with him."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because someone was trying to sell my ranch out from under me before Adam and I were married. We suspect Will had something to do with it."

"Well, the property for the courthouse hasn't been cleared yet, so we have some time before construction begins. Both of you need to forget about this for now and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon." He held his hand out to Evelyn.

"Shiloh, if I don't see you before you leave for home, it's been a pleasure meeting you, and I'm looking forward to spending time together," said Evelyn, taking Shiloh's hand.

After the Slaters said goodbye, Shiloh and Adam stood, looking at each other. "Adam, I'm so sorry. I brought all this down on you."

He took her hand, and she pulled it back. Looking at it, he gently took her hand again and opened it. It was beginning to bruise from the slap she delivered to Will. "Sweetheart, this isn't your fault. When are you going to stop trying to take responsibility for Will? He was this way before you met him. He just hadn't found an obsession before he found you." He kissed the bruise on the heel of her hand and stepped closer to her, caressing her cheek. "I can understand why," he whispered.

He bent to kiss her, but she turned and stepped away from him. "I don't want to be anyone's obsession. Not even yours." She left him standing there, went into the bedroom and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was Adam's turn to walk out to the balcony of their hotel suite and look up at the stars. The only problem was that the stars were hiding tonight behind a marine layer of fog, and the only light was a silvery hint of the moon trying to break free of it. Looking down on Montgomery Street, he wondered if there was ever a time in San Francisco when everyone was tucked safely in their beds sound asleep. He knew the answer. San Francisco never slept. If he had a mind to, he knew he could find a place with music, whiskey, and women to pass the time, but he was a married man now, and even though some men believed that was a right regardless of man's state of matrimony, he didn't agree. His place was here with his wife.

Whether Will realized it or not, he was beginning to create a small rift between them, even if that rift was just guilt on Shiloh's part. It angered him that she would feel that way when she should feel nothing but disgust. He wondered if some part of her cared for Will, but then he remembered her face contorted in something more than anger…more like repulsion…just before she slapped him. No, he decided, she didn't care for him. That only left the guilt, but not guilt for Will. She felt guilty that this had followed her into her life with him. It was him she loved, more than anyone or anything. He was sure of it.

What he wanted most in the world was to make her life easier without all these ghosts following her everywhere she went. Will, he could fight; her privacy, he could buy, but Micah…. Why had Micah suddenly become so prevalent in her thoughts? How could he fight a memory? And should he?

He walked quietly into the bedroom, glad that Shiloh had left a light burning low. Standing next to the bed, looking over at her, he smiled. He thought this night might be a bit colder than he'd recently gotten used to, but her hair was loose, and with an arm outside the blanket, he could see her bare shoulder. He stepped into the washroom to undress, and came out carrying his clothes which he gently laid on a chair; his boots, he set on the floor next to them. Slipping under the covers, he slid next to her, snuggling into her back. She stirred, but quickly settled back down. Laying his arm on her side, he dropped his head to the pillow behind hers, breathing in the scent of roses from her hair. He closed his eyes, thinking that nothing in the world could possibly feel better than her warm, soft skin against his just before he fell asleep.

Adam awoke on his back, chilled with his chest uncovered. He pulled the blanket up and rolled onto his side, his hands searching, reaching. Finding her pillow empty, he raised his head and groggily looked around. A piece of paper was lying where she should have been. He grabbed it and studied it, waiting for his eyes to focus. _Come get me from the banquet room, and we'll have breakfast in the dining room. All my love, Shiloh_. Sniffing the paper, he closed his eyes, enjoying the faint scent of roses…her scent.

"The banquet room," he said aloud. He jumped out of bed, dressed in slacks and a white shirt, no tie, and hurriedly left the room. When he stepped out of the lift at the lobby, he stopped and listened. In the distance, he heard a piano being played, though the piece was nothing he had heard before. Following the flourish of notes down the hall past the front desk, he stopped at the door of the banquet hall and peered in through a crack. A man standing at the door blocked his view, so he opened the door and cleared his throat quietly. "Excuse me," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but no one is allowed in the banquet hall while Mrs. Cartwright is playing."

"And just who might you be?" asked Adam, smiling tactfully.

The man turned and stepped through the door, physically backing Adam out with him. "I'm with the hotel."

It didn't matter how much Adam thrust his chest out, he'd never be able to match the thickness or the height of the brute standing in front of him. "Your mother must have fed you well as a child," he said, smiling impudently. "I'm Mr. Cartwright; the lady's husband."

"What's the cook's name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mrs. Cartwright said not to let anyone in who didn't know the cook's name."

"Oh. Hop Sing."

Stepping to one side, the man swung the door open with a paw that rivaled Hoss's. Adam stepped through the door with a hand on his chest, looking back as he walked further into the room. He stood quietly next to the piano while Shiloh played.

"Good morning," she said as she continued to play.

Creasing his eyebrows, he asked, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, looking up at him, still playing.

"Talk and play at the same time."

She smiled. "You get to a point when your fingers know their own way after you've played a piece thousands of times. Excuse me for a moment," she said as she finished the piece with several runs up and down the keys and ending with a resounding 'ta da'. "Ready for breakfast?"

Cocking his head and narrowing his eyes, he said, "Shiloh, where did you find…?" He pointed to the man standing at the door.

"When I called Mr. Eaton to see if it would be alright to play this morning, he said Mr. Shelby had arranged for an escort if I needed one. At first I was going to tell him that it wasn't necessary, but then I thought of you and decided I needed one," she said, smiling cheekily.

Adam tilted his head with a pleased smile and offered her his arm. When they walked out of the banquet hall, the escort followed at a discreet distance. "He's not going to have breakfast with us, is he?"

Shiloh stopped at the front desk where Mr. Shelby was posted. "Mr. Shelby, thank you so much for the escort. I'll be quite safe with my husband."

Mr. Shelby clicked his heels and nodded smartly. "You're quite welcome, Mrs. Cartwright. Mr. Cartwright," he added, nodding again.

Once they were seated and their coffee was served, Adam sat, looking at Shiloh with a rather subdued smile. "Shiloh, about last night…"

She quickly covered his hand, looking back at him with such affection that he smiled, lifted his fingers and held hers, and forgot what he was about to say. "Why don't we spend a day without anyone else on our minds but us?" she asked with amorous eyes. His face transformed into a carefree blend of gleaming eyes, brilliant white teeth, and dimples. "Did you happen to notice the weather outside?"

"No, I didn't."

"We have two days before we go to Jim's. I hope it stops raining by then, but this storm…it looks pretty fierce. I really don't know how you didn't hear it this morning."

"I saw the note," he said, raising his chin. "I was worried, so I left the room pretty quickly."

She smiled wickedly. "And what did you find for all your worry?"

Narrowing his eyes at the same time an eyebrow arched, he said, "Do not mock me. It's about time you _obeyed_ your husband as, I recall, you promised," ending with a roguish smile.

She moved her hands to her lap and took a deep breath, causing her breasts to swell above the neckline of her dress that was low enough to show some cleavage. Her creamy, soft skin called to him as she demurely cut her eyes up to his, answering him with a slight, provocative smile.

His tongue touched his top teeth, and he made a low growl just as the waiter brought their breakfast to the table. Looking at her from under his brow, he thanked the waiter as she blushed and stifled a smile, looking away.

"Behave," he said, chuckling. She opened her mouth as if in shock, but the look slowly melted into a coy smile. "Has anyone ever accused you of being naughty?"

"There's absolutely nothing I could have done to get that kind of response from you if your own naughty thoughts hadn't already been there," she teased, picking up her fork.

"Ssh. Someone might think we just got married," he said, glancing around, then laughing.

"So…since it's raining, what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well, I know this little café just outside the Presidio where the coffee is good, the food is better and the view, especially during a storm, is spectacular. That is, unless you're opposed to getting a little wet."

"I take a bath every day. Water does not bother me in the slightest," she said, laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

After breakfast, they changed into clothes that could take getting wet, and set out for the Presidio, arriving at the café just after noon. They stepped out of the coach into the wind and pelting rain to the sound of the waves crashing against the seawall and ran to the door of the café, stomping and flinging their hands inside the door.

"Come on, get in," said a woman, sputtering around them to close the door. "Now, get out of those wraps and hand them here. I'll hang them close to the fire to dry." Adam took Shiloh's cape, then shrugged his coat off and turned around with a smile. "Oh, if it ain't my knight in shinin' armor!" Flinging her arms around him, she called, "Harold! Harold! Come quick! It's Adam Cartwright!"

Shiloh stood back and brought her hand over her mouth in surprise just as a man came in from a room behind the counter. "Adam Cartwright," the man said, shaking Adam's hand warmly. "What big deal brings you away from the Ponderosa this time?"

"The biggest deal of my life. Mary, Harold, I'd like you to meet my wife, Shiloh."

Mary's hands went up to her face as she looked at Shiloh. "Oh my, Adam, such a lovely little thing." She held her hands out to Shiloh, who smiled and gave Mary hers. "You come on in with me now, and I'll make you a nice hot cup of coffee and some lunch. Or would you prefer tea?"

"I haven't had a good hot cup of tea in a long time."

"How 'bout with some cream and honey?"

"That would be perfect."

Harold elbowed Adam in the side as they watched the women walk toward the windows to a table near another fireplace. "I'll bet you didn't find that one on the ranch, did ya? She looks like a city girl."

Laughing, Adam shook his head. "You know better than that. Any girl of mine has to be comfortable around cows and smelly men."

Walking Adam toward the table, Harold asked, "Well, where'd you get her?"

"She owned the spread right next to the Ponderosa," answered Adam, sitting next to Shiloh and putting his arm around her. "I've known her all her life."

Harold's grizzled face smiled. "Ain't if funny how sometimes you don't see what you're lookin' for when it's been standin' right in front of you the whole time?" Turning to Shiloh, he said, "So you're a rancher. I'd never have known it just lookin' at ya. But then, you clean up pretty good yourself, Adam. Mrs. Cartwright, it's very nice to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you. Please, call me Shiloh."

Mary returned with coffee and tea. "Now don't say anythin' important until I get back with lunch. It'll just be us today. Not many people will brave this storm to come all the way out here, and the boys at the Presidio will sleep in since they don't have to work. I won't be long," she said, shuffling off to the kitchen.

"Adam is what they're sayin' in the newspaper true? About you joinin' up with a company out here? You the one that came up with that fancy new courthouse?"

Adam mentally cringed at the topic of the newspaper. He had found their copy in the room after breakfast and hid it in a desk drawer, hoping to leave its contents, whatever they happened to be, behind them for the day. "Yes, it's true, Harold."

"Well, that means that your wife is that opera singer, don't it?" Shiloh bowed her head and cut her eyes back up at Adam, biting her lip. "But you said her name was Shiloh." Adam looked down and let out a deep breath. "It's alright, Adam. We don't have to talk about it."

Placing a hand on Harold's shoulder, Adam smiled. "She is that opera singer, Harold. Shiloh's middle name is Isabella. Shiloh Isabella Whitney."

"Well fancy that," said Harold, slapping his hand down on the table. "Isabella Whitney right here in our café. Hey, Mama, you ain't never gonna believe this," yelled Harold, turning toward the kitchen. Putting his finger to his mouth and slumping just a little, he said quietly, "Mary don't read, so she don't know about the article, but she'll recognize the name. Some of the folks who come here for lunch have spoken of you," he said, looking at Shiloh. "Said you have a right pretty voice."

The corner of Shiloh's mouth turned up as she looked at Adam, thinking how could she not be enamored at the charming innocence of these two people. She reached out for Harold's hand. "Mr?"

"Oh no, darlin', it's just Harold."

"Harold," she said, smiling. "I would be honored if you would bring Mary to my next performance here. I'll make sure the tickets are waiting for you at the opera house, and you can sit in a box seat with Adam."

Harold looked back at Adam with his mouth open. "Well, I never. She ain't joshin'?"

"No, she's serious. But maybe you better keep it to yourself for now. We don't want Mary falling in the floor."

Harold chuckled. "You're right about that, Adam. That she would. You two make yourself to home. I'll go see what's keepin' Mary."

Looking out the window, Shiloh took a sip of her tea. "Nice people. How did you happen upon them? Mary said you were her knight in shining armor?"

"I met Mary on the wharf. She had gone to purchase fish for the café and had stayed too late. The wharf is no place for a woman…or an able-bodied man…to be after dark. She had been attacked and was being dragged into a brothel when I heard her screaming for help."

Shiloh smiled. "And you were her knight in shining armor."

"Well, only partially. I delayed the inevitable until the police arrived. If they hadn't, she'd still be in the brothel, and you probably would have never seen me again, at least until I was old and no longer useful on a ship. She'll tell you a slightly different story that excludes the police."

"Look at the waves, Adam. Think about what might be if you could somehow harness the raw power of those waves. Oh, look…do you see?" she said, jamming her finger against the glass. "Why is that ship not tipping over? It rights itself every time."

"It's a rough ride, but the waves in the bay aren't big enough to capsize a ship that size," he said, smiling, watching her marvel at the angry sea.

"I don't think I'd like to be on that ship. What happens when you fall off?"

"In the bay here, you have a chance to make it to shore, though a small one. In the open water…" he shook his head and pushed his bottom lip up. "You're not likely to make it."

She shuddered. "Then I would drown."

"No, not you. You're too stubborn to drown. You'd swim long after you were worn out."

She turned her head slightly toward where he was sitting behind her. "No, I wouldn't. Even though I'm comfortable in a bath, and even in a rainstorm, I'm afraid I wouldn't do well in the ocean." She took a deep breath. "I never learned how to swim."

Looking at the back of her head, his jaw dropped slightly. Then he realized that would have been something Micah would have taught her had he been there. "Well then, young lady, you're long past due. This summer, I shall teach you to swim."

Harold and Mary came in, setting a steaming pot in the middle of the table. "Shiloh, come over and sit next to your husband so you can see out the window. Now this is fish chowder. And the way we eat our fish chowder is out of one of these."

Smiling curiously, Shiloh glanced at Adam, and then back to the round loaf of bread Mary was holding. When she looked back at Mary, both Mary and Harold laughed. "I get this from Mr. Boudin, the baker," she said as she took the top off the bread revealing the hollowed-out middle. Shiloh's smile turned into delight as Mary spooned chowder into the bread bowls, placing one in front of each of them while Harold poured wine. "Careful now, it's hot."

Shiloh watched as Adam filled a spoon with chowder and blew it before he took a bite. Smiling at Mary, he said, "It's as good as I remember it."

Expectant eyes turned to Shiloh who, after taking a bite, closed her eyes and savored the flavor. "Mary, it's wonderful and perfect for a day like today."

The four dined and laughed and watched the sea spray from within the cozy, warm little café with the spectacular view. By the time they were ready to leave, Shiloh's cape and Adam's coat had all but dried. It didn't matter because Harold had to know if the woman his friend had chosen was, indeed, the right woman for him. "Now Shiloh, it's said out here by the sea, if a woman won't stand at the seawall with her man, she's not worth having."

"What's so significant about standing at the seawall?" she asked.

"A fisherman makes his livin' from the sea in good weather or bad. He has to know that his woman will stand by his side through the worst of it."

"Well, I've run through the rain with him, and I've even sailed into a mud puddle, though that was before we…never mind." She turned to Adam. "Well, don't just stand there, let's go stand by the seawall."

Cocking his head, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Adam, what harm could come of it? Besides, I don't want to disappoint Harold," she said, looking back at Harold and winking.

Taking her hand, he led her out the door to the front of the café and down the shore to where the seawall rose to her waist. Mary and Harold stood at the window of the café, watching as Adam turned Shiloh so they could see her face. "Adam," Shiloh yelled to be heard over the noise of the storm. "I don't understand. What's so difficult about standing at the seawall?" He didn't answer but rather watched a wave come in, and just before it hit the seawall, he grabbed her arms to steady her. For a moment, the two almost disappeared as the tip of the wave came over the seawall, bathing them in ice cold salt water. Shiloh's hands clamped down on Adam's arms, and when the wave had withdrawn, her eyes were like saucers as she blinked and sputtered, looking up at Adam who had thrown his head back in laughter. Looking in the café window at Mary and Harold, who were both excitedly clapping their hands, Shiloh shook her head to clear the water out of her face, then threw her arms around Adam's neck and kissed him, just as another wave hit the seawall. They were still kissing when the wave receded, and Harold and Mary settled into a happy embrace, then watched as the two young people laughed and waved goodbye, making their way back to the street and to the Presidio where they would hire a coach back to their hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mr. Shelby saw Adam and Shiloh coming and rushed to the door to meet them. "Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, welcome back. May I take your coat and cape?" They each handed their wraps to Mr. Shelby who held them away from him as they dripped, looking back at the couple. He ventured a smell. "Salt water?" Opening his mouth to ask, he thought better. "Perhaps I can send these to the laundry for you. They'll start smelling like fish in a little while."

"Thank you, Mr. Shelby. That would be fine," said Adam.

Shiloh looked back behind them as they walked across the lobby, their boots making squishing noises as they walked. "We're leaving a trail," she said, shivering.

In the lift, it was quiet enough for Adam to hear her teeth chattering. Putting his arm around her, he said, "More hot tea for you…and a warm bath."

When they arrived at their room, they both went straight to the bedroom to remove their wet clothes. It was like peeling fruit; they were soaked to the skin. Having fewer layers to peel, Adam drew a hot bath, while Shiloh continued to undress, and when she came into the washroom naked, he held her hand as she stepped into the tub and sank down into the hot water. "How does that feel?"

She slowly moved her shoulders back and forth, wearing a relieved smile. "What about you? Aren't you cold? And your hair…it will smell like fish."

He chuckled. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to order that hot tea first and see if there were any messages while we were out." He bent low next to the tub and gave her a quick kiss before he left her.

There was a message waiting on the desk for him from Robert. _Adam, we have some trouble. Mr. Stewart has filed a formal complaint against you with the mayor's office. I don't know on what grounds, considering you did nothing in the hotel lobby. Send a telegram to Mr. Booth asking for his information concerning Will Stewart and Shiloh, and have him send the response to me at the mayor's office. Then leave and enjoy the rest of your time here. Mr. Childers and I will take care of this. As I said before, the city wants your courthouse. There's nothing to worry about. Robert._

Adam wrote a quick note to Robert, then wrote the telegram for Edwin, placing it in an envelope with enough money to cover the fee. He walked to the suite door and pressed the call button, and before he had walked back to the office, there was a knock at the door.

"You called, Sir?"

"That was fast. Please deliver this note to Robert Slater at Slater and Slater Architecture and Engineering, and send this telegram. It's urgent."

"I'll take care of this at once, Sir."

"Thank you," said Adam, closing the door and walking back to the office. Taking the newspaper out of the desk drawer where he had hidden it from Shiloh, he unfolded it and searched the front page. The front page headline read _COLD WEATHER AHEAD FOR NEW CITY COURTHOUSE__. _Adam read the article.

_San Francisco is apparently in store for one of the coldest years on record if what a source has informed this reporter is true. It appears that the city's new attorney, William Stewart, the former Massachusetts State Senator, has an age old rivalry with the chief architect of the new city courthouse, Adam Cartwright of the Ponderosa Ranch in Nevada Territory. The rivalry…a woman. The source says that Mrs. Cartwright, also known as Shiloh Whitney of the Flying W Ranch in Nevada Territory; the same Flying W Ranch that produces fine riding animals, had been acquainted with then Senator Stewart while at college back East. From what we have been able to determine, Miss Whitney, at that time, had been the senator's fiancé. And here it becomes even more interesting. Miss Shiloh Whitney, from the Nevada Territory, is none other than the newest singing sensation to arrive on the West coast, Miss Isabella Whitney. _

_The latest news on this triangle is that Mr. Stewart has filed a formal complaint against Mr. Cartwright with Mayor Teschemacher's office. Details are not yet known, but will be reported as soon as they are made public. _

Adam folded the newspaper and slipped it back into the desk drawer, then leaned back in the desk chair, hands clasped in his lap, lips pursed. He had an almost overpowering urge to go to the mayor's office himself, but knew that doing so would only upset Shiloh. He had promised a peaceful end to her honeymoon, and rising from his chair to answer another knock at the door, he was bound and determined to keep that promise.

He entered the wash room bearing hot tea, delighted with the smile that she bestowed upon him.

Daniel Slater sat in the parlor of his home, nursing a glass of whiskey. The newspaper lay open on his crossed knee as he stared out the window watching huge drops of rain splatter and form into teardrop shaped puddles that slowly oozed down the window pane like slugs. What started as a quiet chuckle ended as a malevolent laugh. _Perhaps Adam Cartwright's wife will be his undoing without any help from me. _He was perfectly happy to sit and wait it out.

"Pa, you better read this," said Hoss, rushing in the front door, holding a copy of the _Alta California. _"I know Adam said everything was fine in his telegram, but it sure don't sound like it."

Ben propped his pipe on the stand next to his chair and righted the newspaper so he could read the front page article. He grunted, laid the paper on his lap and reached for his pipe, looking off into the room. "Adam didn't say that Will Stewart was in San Francisco in his telegram. Sounds like he's got his hands full."

"Well, Pa, shouldn't we do something?"

Ben turned to Hoss with his brow furrowed. "What would you have us do? We have no idea what's going on. There's really nothing we can do until he decides to tell us." Adjusting in his chair, he bit down on the mouthpiece of the pipe. "That young man has a lot of talking to do when he gets home."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Adam stood in the sunshine as the buggy from the livery was loaded with everything he and Shiloh would need for their long weekend at the Fischer Ranch, except the food which Shiloh was procuring at that moment in the hotel dining room.

Extending his arms out, he stretched, glad to be out of dress trousers, jackets and ties. Today, he wore his comfortable black cotton trousers and his black shirt and vest along with the black hat he wore around the ranch. The sunshine felt warm enough on his dark clothes that he removed his yellow barn jacket and tucked it securely between the small trunk and bags in the buggy.

Shiloh frowned when she stepped out of the hotel bearing a rather large picnic basket. Rushing over to her, he took it from her and found a place for it in the back of the buggy. "Sweetheart, it's turning out to be a beautiful day. Why the frown?" he asked, smiling, unwilling to allow anything to spoil the trip he had been looking forward to.

"Do you need to wear that?" she asked, pointing to his gun.

"Yes," he said, stealing a quick kiss before he guided her to the buggy.

"Why?" she asked just as he was about to lift her to the seat.

Bouncing his head from side to side, he answered, "Because we'll be out of the city and in the country. There are no police there. In fact, there's no sheriff either." He smiled, hoping that answer satisfied her and waited for her permission to help her into the buggy. She acquiesced, and he swept her up to the seat, making her squeal with laughter. "That's what I want to hear," he said, sitting beside her with a gleaming smile.

"You're really looking forward to this, aren't you?"

"You, my love, are about to see some of the most beautiful country on the west coast," he said, flicking the reins.

"How far is Jim's ranch?"

"It's five or six hours away. But I promise you the ride will not be boring."

Their travel might have been hampered by mud and puddles from the last two day's downpours, but the ground consisted of sandy loam that sucked up the moisture quickly. In fact, the road out of town and through the countryside was remarkably free of ruts and holes.

Shiloh reached behind them and pulled a bonnet out of one of the bags. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear one of those," commented Adam.

"I usually wear my hat, but I think it would look odd with this dress."

As they left the tall buildings and stately homes of the city, they began to pass small homes, barns, and livestock from cattle to goats, pigs and chickens. Soon, the green, lupine covered pastures gave way to rows and rows of vegetables with clusters of trees with peeling bark here and there. Shiloh had been contentedly breathing in all the different aromas, but suddenly coughed. "Adam, what is that pungent smell?"

Pointing to his right, he said, "See those tall trees over there? They're eucalyptus trees. They were brought from Australia because they grow quickly, but lumber from them twists and cracks too easily. People here on the coast use them as windbreaks."

"Can we stop for a minute?" she asked.

Adam pulled back on the reins, stopping the buggy. "Is something wrong?"

She laughed. "No silly," she said, putting her hands on his cheeks and giving him a loud smack on the lips. "I want to see."

Sitting still for a moment, he watched her climb down from the buggy as he savored the memory of the joyful look that had been in her eyes when she kissed him; a carefree, childlike look he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Where are you going?" he asked, turning on the seat to watch as she ran behind the buggy to the other side of the road.

She pointed up a steep hill to their left. "Up there," she said, giggling. "I want to see."

He stepped down and leaned back against the buggy, watching with a disbelieving look as she climbed, sometimes leaning so far forward she had to put her hands on the ground to steady herself. Her floral dress fluttered in the breeze, and her long hair below her bonnet danced as she climbed, balancing herself with her hands out to her side. She looked innocent, naïve, uncomplicated…like a child. When she reached the top and turned, her face showed the wonder of a child seeing the ocean for the first time, giggling, clapping, and jumping lightly on her toes. This wasn't his wife. This was Shiloh as a child…before her world came crashing down around her. This was the childhood she had missed.

Looking out over the expanse in front of them, she marvel at row after row of textures and greens of all shades spread out before her as far as she could see, all neat and uniform and glistening in the sun. It was like some far away land from a storybook, only this was real, and she couldn't wait to touch it, to taste it, to stand in the middle of it and breathe it in. She laughed as she scrambled down the hill. The road they were on would take them right through the middle of it.

"Shiloh, slow down."

She hurried until her foot slipped, and she caught herself on her hands before her backside hit the ground. Adam rushed over and up the hill part way to catch her. "Didn't I tell you to slow down?"

He held her hands the rest of the way down, and when she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting another kiss on his lips, he took her arms and pushed her back. Suddenly, all that joy disappeared from her eyes. "Adam, what's wrong?"

His brow furrowed, and he looked at her disquietedly. "Micah might have every right to punch me."

"What? Adam, what are you talking about?"

"There's still…a child…in you," he said, hoarsely.

She looked behind her up at the hill she had climbed, realizing she had let the serious, responsible adult in herself go. And even though it felt good in that moment, she knew it must have made him feel…irresponsible…and crude. Kneeling, she wiped the mud from her hands in the tall green grass next to the road. "I'm sorry, Adam, I didn't mean to make you feel that way," she said with her head bowed. She glanced back up at him, and he still wore the same uncertain look. Stepping into him, she took his hands, placing them on her hips, and looking unflinchingly into his eyes, she said in an assured voice, "I am not a child." She tiptoed and teased his lips with hers, drawing her hands from his waist all the way up his back.

As she pressed her body into his, he felt the curve of her hips under his hands, the generous roundness of her breasts smashed into him and finally, the sweetness of her mouth as he gave into her. He lifted her off the ground, and she broke away from his kiss, still delectably close, and breathing sensually, saying softly again, "I am not a child."

They kissed fervently, and Adam slowly let her body slide down him until her feet were back on the ground. "We should go," he said, and still, they stood in an embrace, two lovers taking in each other's essence. Finally, he bent and scooped her up, sitting her on the seat of the buggy, climbing in after her, and urging the horses down the road.

When they reached what she imagined would have been the center of the landscape she had seen, she sat still with her hands clasped in her lap, quietly enjoying the lush, green scenery that had made her feel so alive on top of the hill.

After a few hours of silently watching the countryside go by, Adam pulled the buggy into a grove of trees. The two spread a blanket on the ground, and Shiloh started unloading the picnic basket of its sandwiches, grapes and wine. They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Adam stopped eating. "I didn't mean to spoil the ride for you."

"You haven't…exactly…spoiled the ride."

He picked up his sandwich and took another bite, chewing thoughtfully. "It was…an odd feeling…watching you act the way I remembered you…before Micah died."

"Adam, didn't you have childish moments when you were younger? I'm twenty-four…well, next month. Didn't you have those moments when you were my age?"

He snorted. "I was much too serious for that at twenty-four. People expected me to behave like an adult and along with that came a lot of responsibility."

"That's how I feel now, and I have to admit it felt good not to feel like an adult with responsibilities for a moment. Didn't you feel that…just a little…when we had that snowball fight at Christmas?"

"No. Not that indestructible, light-hearted, not-a-care-in-the-world feeling. I learned early on that people aren't indestructible, that light-heartedness led to not paying attention and could get you killed, and that not having a care in the world was a dream that you can't quite reach."

She sniffed. "You've always been responsible, haven't you; traveling across the country with your father, building a home on the Ponderosa, and taking care of your brothers when your father couldn't. I never thought about you missing your childhood…for different reasons than me, but still, you missed it. I had enough to occasionally find that spark, but you…you never had that spark, did you?" She picked up both plates and set them aside, sliding over beside him, and leaning into him. "I want to share my spark with you," she said, her eyes twinkling like stars.

A playful grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'll spark you," he said, pulling her down next to him on the blanket, digging his fingers in her side to tickle her despite her corset. He moved his hands up under her arms to find actual flesh, and she squirmed and squealed, batting his hands, so he moved them below the corset, which made her twitch like her skirt was on fire, and in the end, he slowly stopped laughing as he gazed into eyes that had regained their joy. He held her and buried his face in her hair at her neck, taking in her scent.

"It will always come back to this, won't it?" she whispered.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes before he kissed her. "Always."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Will Stewart sat down in front of Mayor Teschemacher's desk just as the mayor's clerk announced the arrival of Robert Slater.

"What does he want?"

"It is regarding Mr. Stewart's complaint."

The mayor thought for a moment. "Send him in."

"Mayor, I would appreciate the chance to air my grievances in private."

"Mr. Stewart, the ground hasn't been cleared for the new courthouse, and you expect me to sit here and listen to grievances before the work has even started. Mr. Slater, if you will take a seat, I'll get this matter settled once and for all."

Robert started, "Mayor, whatever Mr. Stewart has told you…"

Mayor Teschemacher held up his hand. "Mr. Stewart has told me nothing, and unless it's of a legal matter, Mr. Stewart will not be registering his grievance. Gentlemen…" The mayor stood and looked out the window behind his desk with his hands clasped behind his back. "Let me make this perfectly clear," he said, turning around. "Our builder has gone over those plans and renderings with a magnifying glass and tells me they meet every requirement of our specification and then some. So there can be no complaint about the plans. As far as Adam Cartwright is concerned, as the last act of our recently retired city attorney, he was investigated and found to be so clean he squeaks. Our only requirement of him was to join a local firm, and he has done that, has he not, Mr. Slater?"

"He has, Sir."

Now, Mr. Stewart, if you have a personal issue with Mr. Cartwright, I suggest you take it up with him. We conduct business in this office. We cannot afford to bring your personal complaints into the most scrutinized office in the city. You are here as an attorney. And I've references that say you're a damn fine one. If you find any legal concerns, I expect to hear about them. Other than that, keep your concerns to yourself."

"I would have thought that a scandal could be the undoing of this administration, Sir," said Will.

"If the scandal occurs within the confines of this administration it could, Mr. Stewart. But I don't care if Mr. Cartwright has two heads or four wives. I want his courthouse." Leaning over the desk, he finished, "Do I make myself clear?

"Yes, Sir. Perfectly," answered Will.

"Now get out of my office. I have work to do." Both men rose. "Mr. Slater, a moment, please." Will looked at Robert with narrowed eyes before he turned and left the office. "Robert, I don't want to lose Stewart. He may be a shark, but sometimes in politics that is exactly what is needed. He did well in the Senate. If Stewart tries to make trouble for young Cartwright, can you handle it?"

"Rest assured, Henry, I can handle it. I suggested they get out of the city a bit so that he and his bride can enjoy the rest of their honeymoon. They left this morning."

"Good. I like those two. Their association with the city can only be good for us. Good day."

Robert bowed. "Mayor," he said, then turned and left the office.

Will stood waiting in the lobby for him. "Slater…"

"Stewart, before you say a word, I've had a long conversation with _Isabella _as you call her, and I have information from Edwin Booth to corroborate what she told me. Now unless you want the worst to happen with this information, I suggest you drop this campaign of yours to discredit Adam; unless, of course, you want San Francisco to know just how obsessive the new city attorney can be." Robert didn't wait for a response. He turned and left the building.

Jim Fischer was standing in the yard of his ranch as Adam and Shiloh's buggy came up the long drive to the house. The house was a sprawling old adobe left over from the original Rancho San Benito that Jim had cleaned up and repaired. To the right of the house stood the stable and corrals. Fields of grapes grew alongside the road that led to the house, and beyond those were fields of corn, cabbage, greens, strawberries and an apple orchard.

Jim had been grooming Speck, and tied her when the buggy came to a stop in the yard. "Adam, Shiloh, welcome," he said, reaching for Adam's hand before he could step out of the buggy.

Adam turned and helped Shiloh down, and Jim held out his arms. "May I hug the bride?"

Smiling, Adam said, "Go right ahead, but I warn you. Don't do anything foolish."

"Or you'll do what?"

"Oh, it won't be me that does it," said Adam, laughing.

Jim motioned for some of his men to take care of the bags and buggy, and walked his guests over toward the stable. "I trust you remember Speck."

"Oh, how could I forget Speck," said Shiloh. "Jim, you led us to believe this was a small ranch." Shiloh turned all the way around. "Is all this yours?"

"As far as the eye can see, and then some. I even own part of the beach."

No one had been paying attention to Speck as she untied herself, and was slowly making her way toward them. Adam caught her out of the corner of his eye, and moved Shiloh out of her path. Speck kept coming, and when she lowered her head to Adam's chest, he stepped back, and with a little help from Speck, fell backward into a watering trough. Jim and Shiloh jumped back away from the splash, both looking with their mouths wide open at Adam who was holding his hat up in the air.

Shiloh covered her mouth with her hand to stop the urge to laugh, and she ended up snickering loudly while Speck made her way around, coming up next to Shiloh and standing. Shiloh slowly turned her head to the horse. She couldn't hold back the laughter any longer, and when she howled, Jim howled right along with her. Bending double and with tears streaming down her face, she barely managed to get out the words amidst her laughter, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," sending Jim into fits of laughter again. They both went to help Adam up out of the trough, and when Adam glared at them, they laughed some more.

Adam had to smile when Speck walked up to join them. "A woman scorned, huh?" Speck lifted her head, and licked his face, leaving a wide swath of green. Standing there in the trough with a disgusted frown, he wiped his face with his hand then wiped his hand on his shirt. "That's just great; a horse that licks."

"Come on," Jim laughed. "Let's get you dried off," he said, laughing all the way inside. "Shiloh, if you'll change into some riding clothes, we still have time to take a ride around the property. Then we can go out to the cliffs to watch the sunset." Still laughing, she nodded. "Your room is at the end of the hall." She waved back at him as she and Adam disappeared down the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Adam emerged from the house wearing a dry pair of black trousers and a deep red shirt. He had replaced his own gun, which he'd taken apart and left in pieces in the bedroom to dry, with a similar one borrowed from Jim.

Shiloh was inspecting the horses in the stable, choosing which one she'd like to ride. Jim had asked her to look at them herself, rather than deciding for her. He wanted to know what she thought about the rest of his stable of horses.

"You've got all types here, Jim. But I gravitate to length in the back and the legs. How about this one?"

"You've picked the most expensive horse of the lot."

"He's a Thoroughbred, isn't he? And he's a race horse."

"And how do you know that?"

She laughed at Jim testing her. "He's long and lean with a well-rounded hindquarter and a solid chest. He also carries himself upright…he doesn't slump. He's used to being ridden and ridden fast."

"Very good. So you're riding him?"

"No, though Adam might enjoy him. I want the Arabian. I like the Arabian attitude."

"That's right. I remember now. You ride an Arabian."

Adam had been standing in the door, watching, and now walked up behind them. "You, young lady," he said with his hands on her shoulders, "are not supposed to be working."

She took a bigger than normal breath, enjoying the feel of his hands on her. "I wasn't working. I was just picking out your horse," she said, handing him the reins.

Once the horses were saddled, they were on their way across the fields. Adam reached down and plucked a handful of grapes. "These are sweet. Table grapes?"

"These in the front here are. We have more farther out that we sell to a local winery."

The three rode all over the property, tasting the vegetables and breathing in the fresh salt air. From a cliff above the beach, they watched the sun slowly sink on the horizon, the bright yellow emblazoned across the sky that slowly changed to orange as the sun dipped down below the horizon leaving a small sliver at the ocean's edge until it disappeared and almost immediately released orangy-pinks into the feathered clouds, making the sky look like it was smoldering from an enormous fire. Once it had faded to a pale pink, the riders turned back toward the house, good food and good wine.

"So, you two, has the trip been all you hoped it would be?" asked Jim. Shiloh raised her eyebrows, looking at Adam, who looked back at Jim as he scratched his head. "Uh oh, I know that look. Is there a problem with the partnership?"

"Not exactly," said Adam, "but you probably need to know what's going on just in case you somehow get drawn in. It's a long shot, but I may need to call on your services again."

"What is it?"

"Will Stewart."

Jim leaned back in his chair. "Oh yes. I read not too long ago that he was being appointed the city attorney. I have some clients who work for the city, and I'll have to deal with him. Not something I look forward to. Do you remember Rachel?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, well, this has to do with Shiloh. And Natalie is still his henchwoman."

Shiloh sat back and crossed her arms. "Shiloh, if this is uncomfortable, Adam and I can discuss it later," said Jim.

She twisted her mouth and took a deep breath. "There is no good time to talk about Will Stewart as far as I'm concerned, but having said that, it's always better to know what Will has been up to, especially if you have to deal with him. In a nutshell, he will try his best to destroy Adam because he married me. He may also try to destroy you, Jim, simply because you and he were at odds at some point in the past, and you know Adam." She took a sip of wine. "You know, it would serve him right if he was dismissed, and you were appointed city attorney in his stead."

"No, that'll never happen. I prefer to stay out of politics."

"Even so, it would be worth it to see his head explode."

Adam took her hand. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about it. This was supposed to be a relaxing weekend."

"Adam, really it's alright. Jim needs to know. And maybe it will do both of us some good to get it off our chests."

Adam and Shiloh finished their account of the last few days over dessert…hot apple pie and coffee served in the courtyard near a gurgling fountain surrounded by paper lanterns and basking in the warmth of a kiva fire.

"With Will as the city attorney, we expect to have trouble from him with the new courthouse. It was Robert who sent us away…said he'd handle it, but I have to admit, I'm anxious to see what Will might do," said Adam. "Robert was confident that Childers can handle anything he might try."

"And what about Shiloh?"

Adam reached for her hand again. "I don't think Will wants to hurt her, at least, not physically. But I have no idea how far he'll go to satisfy his obsession."

"Well, my advice right now is to let me send a letter to his office, telling him specifically that he is to stay off the Flying W and Ponderosa property, that if he comes on the property for any reason you will charge him with trespassing."

"Why send it to his office?" asked Shiloh.

"Because he'll have a clerk that works for the city whose job is to open and log every piece of mail that goes into the city attorney's office. There will be a record of it."

"I don't know," said Shiloh. "This could make things worse. There's no reason for him to come to the ranch."

Adam squeezed her hand. "That doesn't mean he won't. Jim, go ahead and send the letter." Shiloh looked at Adam to protest and met an arched eyebrow. She looked away and exhaled.

"Well, we have a full day tomorrow. And we won't be talking about Will Stewart. There's a nice little town just down the coast. Adam you probably know it as San Benito, but they just recently renamed it Spanishtown. It's unique in that there are people from almost everywhere…German, Irish, English, Chinese, Mexican, Italian…just about anyone you can think of, and they all get along. Some are fisherman, some are farmers. There's a woman named Consuela who does the most amazing things with crab."

"Sounds interesting," said Shiloh, finally smiling.

"You know, you should do that more often." She raised her eyebrows. "Smile. Tomorrow evening, I've invited some people here I want you to meet. They've all ridden at least one of the horses I brought back with me, and they're all interested."

"Why are you interested in my horses, when you have access to something like the horse Adam rode today?"

"That horse is one in a million. Besides that, he's a racer. He's really not that nice to ride when he does nothing but run all out."

Laughing, Shiloh said, "I see your point. I should probably go to bed. It's been a long day." She rose from her chair, asking for Jim's hand, and squeezed it. "Thank you for having us here. It's a relief to get out of the city for a while…away from the unexpected…and unpleasant."

Jim stood, still holding her hand and kissed her cheek. "Adam watched my back in college. I'm more than happy to return the favor. Good night."

Adam stood and took both of her hands, bending and kissing her. "I'll be there in a minute."

When she had disappeared down the hall, Adam turned back to Jim. "After we leave for home, I need to know if Will or Natalie leaves the city. Can you take care of that?"

"Is it that bad?"

"He came to the hotel and tried to start a fight in a crowded lobby, and the only reason he didn't is because Shiloh stepped in front of me and wouldn't let go. He's still using Natalie. I can't afford to underestimate his obsession. He could take her and disappear."

"When do you leave?"

"April fifth."

"Consider it done."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

In the morning Shiloh mounted the Arabian, Jim rode Speck and Adam had chosen one of the horses Jim had purchased from Shiloh. It was an easy ride into Spanishtown, and when they arrived on the outskirts, Jim slowed down and pointed out all the interesting spots. It was a small community; you could see from one end to the other. There were docks where fishing boats bobbed up and down in the water and adobe buildings where the town merchants did business. In fact, most of the buildings were adobe, including the houses they could see perched on the hills where cattle were grazing in fenced pastures next to fields of crops. It was quiet, quaint, and as they watched the townspeople go about their day it was apparent that it was friendly as well.

"I get most supplies I need here at the general store. Anything I can't find here, I bring back from the city," said Jim as they slowly rode further in.

They tied their horses almost right in the middle of town. Adam carefully looked around him, observing everything that moved, and even those few sleepy souls who didn't. He stopped with his body turned away from Shiloh, his legs spread at shoulder width, his hand resting over his gun. She had seen him like this before when he had sensed danger.

"Adam," she said, gently touching his back and dragging her hand around to his arm as she peered around him. "What is it?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just looking around."

"Let's go inside," said Jim. "I want you to meet Consuela."

As Adam followed Shiloh, he turned back for another glance. He had spotted Shiloh's shadow leaning against a building down and across the street. He was gone now, but Adam knew he would be close by. He just hoped he could keep Shiloh from seeing him.

"Consuela, puedo presentar mis buenos amigos, el señor y la señora Cartwright," said Jim.

"Es muy bueno conocerte," she replied, nodding to Adam and Shiloh. Por favor. De esta manera," she said, leading them out to the courtyard.

"Traiga todos los de mis favoritos y el pulque algunos," said Jim, ordering for everyone.

Consuela looked incredulously at him. "¿Chapulines?"

Laughing, Jim said, "Sí, por favor."

"And what else would your favorites be?" asked Adam.

Jim smiled. "You speak Spanish?"

"Some, but I don't think Shiloh does."

"Well then, this will be a treat for her."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Adam, chuckling.

Consuela delivered a jug and some glasses. "Gracias, Consuela. Now this is Mexico's favorite libation," said Jim, pouring three glasses. "To relaxing weekends, fine horses and friends," he said, holding his glass up. Adam and Shiloh both touched his glass with theirs. "You understand that you have to drink this now."

Adam took a sip, and looked at Jim with round eyes as he slowly sucked air into this mouth. He looked quickly at Shiloh, then back at Jim, who winked at him. They watched Shiloh as she drank, first sniffing, then sipping.

She licked her lips and said, "I haven't had pulque in awhile," then smacked her lips, sucked in a breath and took another drink.

The two men looked at each other with their mouths open. "This is a woman who can't drink whiskey," said Adam disbelievingly.

"Oh, I can _drink_ whiskey. I just get drunk and fall asleep."

"I'm betting she won't get through the second glass," said Jim. "Look at her. There's not enough of her to soak it up."

"Well, that's what the food is for, isn't it?" she said, laughing.

"Ah, here we go," said Jim just as Consuela brought several dishes in. She passed around plates, then placed platters and bowls along with salsa and frijoles in the center of the table. Next to each plate, she placed stacks of tortillas.

"¿Perdón, Consuela, pero tienes queso con chili?" asked Shiloh.

Consuela nodded and smiled, heading back into the kitchen. Jim's jaw dropped while Adam twisted his mouth. "I guess we shouldn't assume anything about her," said Jim. "She's your wife. Why didn't you know she understood Spanish?"

Adam's mouth remained twisted as he looked at her smiling mockingly at him. "Mr. Cartwright, there's actually quite a lot about me you don't know." That remark raised his eyebrows. "While he thinks about that, why don't you tell us what you've ordered, Jim," said Shiloh, smiling teasingly at Adam.

"Well, let's see. These are tomales pollo, this is carnitas with roasted peppers, onions, tomatillos and squash, and this, my dear…" He took Shiloh's plate and placed something on it that looked like a fried pie. "…is an empañada congrejo; my favorite of favorites."

She pointed to another dish on the table that was piled into a mountain. "What's that?"

Jim's eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "Why don't you try it and see if you like it?"

She reached for one and studied it, then suddenly threw it down on the table and jumped up, backing away. "You were going to let me eat that?" she yelled in the midst of Jim and Adam's boisterous laughter. She glared at them. "It's a bug!"

"No," said Adam, still laughing. "It's a delicacy," he said and popped a fried grasshopper in his mouth, crunching down on it loudly, making Shiloh's face turn to revulsion as she shuddered. He reached for her hand, and she pulled it away. "Come here. Sit down."

"No, not if I have to eat a bug."

"You don't have to eat it, though you really should get past that brain of yours and try it. They're good."

Settling comfortably in their courtyard seats for the afternoon and sampling everything, they watched the fishing boats come to dock, carrying out their strings of fish and baskets of crabs, some quite impressive. Other villagers would come to purchase the seafood, and still others would trade vegetables or prepared meats. There were no disagreements that afternoon, just the joviality of friends from the small community.

It was late afternoon before the three were ready to leave Spanishtown. Jim and Adam enjoyed everything that Jim had ordered. Shiloh tasted everything except the chapuline, but particularly appreciated the crab empañada. Shortly before they left after finishing her third glass of pulque, Adam placed a chapuline on her plate and winked at her after telling Jim to watch. "You can't eat that."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Hmf," she said, picking the grasshopper up and putting it in her mouth.

"You think she'll make it home?" asked Jim. "We do have dinner guests tonight."

They watched as she ate another chapuline. "I might have to carry her. I wonder if she can walk," said Adam, smiling devilishly.

"Of course…I…" she hiccupped, "…can walk." She giggled. "I'm eating bugs."

"Come on. Let's go," said Adam, dragging her chair out so he could help her to her feet just as she reached over and took a handful of grasshoppers.

He pulled her to her feet as she popped one into her mouth, giggling, "Crunchy little buggers, aren't they?" making both men laugh. "You get it. Bug. Buggers," she said in a fit of the giggles as she tried to take a step toward the door and buckled in Adam's arms. The men were still laughing when Adam lifted her over his shoulder and walked out the door with Shiloh yelling, "bring the buggers."

"Jim, she'd better ride with me," said Adam. "Even if we can get her to sit on the horse, she's liable to fall off."

Adam was right. Before they were out of Spanishtown, Shiloh was sound asleep slumped in front of him on his horse. When they got back to Jim's ranch, he carried her to their bedroom, undressed her and tucked her in to sleep it off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Mort Williams watched from the rocks down the beach using the spyglass he had picked up off the soft sand at the Cliff House; the one that had fallen from the balcony. He could see the three people on the patio, the two he knew and one he didn't. No matter. It seemed that anyone they associated with was friendly enough, except for the one he had watched since she was in Boston. He knew that one would be trouble from the very beginning; the way he had coddled her. Why the girl couldn't move without him rushing by to help her. She was much too independent to put up with that for very long. It quickly became apparentthat he was one of those who possessed people, and he had considered her his possession.

That onewould have ended up beating her after awhile if she had married him, just like he beat the other woman. Her independence would grate on him until he couldn't stand it any longer.

At least when she came home she was in good hands, and for a short time he was able to leave and do another job, making enough money to lay low for a while…and watch. But once the man who wanted to possess her found her in Virginia City, there would be no more laying low. Now she was married to a man who could take care of her the way she needed to be taken care of, and the other one, the man from Boston, was causing them both problems. Those two men knew each other, and it was obvious they held a mutual dislike. But her husband would never do what needed to be done.

He wasn't a murderer either, but he would be there when the one from Boston finally hurt her…for the last time.

If it hadn't been for that reporter in Virginia City watching her, she and her husband would never have known he was there. Her husband was more watchful now, but as long as he kept his distance, there was no harm. Her husband would not risk leaving her alone to chase him. But her…he'd have to be more careful. The last time she saw him, she saw his face. She was tenacious. If she saw him again, she might come after him.

He watched as they left the cantina. She was obviously drunk, something that he knew wouldn't have taken much. He let them leave without following them, knowing where they were headed. Watching was difficult out here…uncomfortable. There weren't many places to hide. He camped on the hill behind the house, but he would have no fire at night for fear of being seen. He'd eat cold jerky, warm up with a few swigs of whiskey, then sleep in a double bedroll and wait for the morning.

Adam opened the bedroom door and stepped in, balancing a coffee service tray. He put the tray on a table next to the window and poured a cup of coffee, adding cream and sugar just the way she liked it. Setting the cup and saucer on the bed table, he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair away from her face. "Sweetheart?" he said quietly, taking her hand, and softly kissing between each knuckle. "Shiloh, wake up." She breathed deeply, but didn't open her eyes. "Are you awake?"

She yawned. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On who's asking and what he wants."

"Jim's guests will be here soon."

She turned away from him and curled into a ball. "But I'm still sleepy."

"That's the pulque. And while we're talking about pulque, when have you ever had pulque?"

"We're not talking about pulque. You are." When he smacked her backside, she quickly sat up. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Tch tch tch," he said, wagging his finger. "You promised you would never complain about my hands." Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers. "Or my lips. Here, I brought you some coffee. These men are coming here to see you. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?"

Leaning back against the headboard, she took a sip of coffee. "I thought you didn't want me to work."

"Jim's gone to a lot of trouble to bring buyers to you. The least we can do is listen to them." He stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Adam, did you see something today when we were in town?"

He had just begun to lather his face to shave and looked back at her in the mirror. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you were looking at…something…just before we went into the cantina. And the way you were standing was the way you stand when you're…well, when something is wrong."

"Oh? How do I stand?"

"Like you're ready to draw your gun. You saw him, didn't you?" Adam finished shaving as he looked at her. She stood for a moment, waiting for an answer, but when he didn't offer one, she pulled her under things out of her bag and began to dress. By the time she had slipped on her corset, he had wiped the remaining lather from this face, and appeared behind her. "It needs to be tighter."

"You have to breathe," he said, tying it without pulling it any tighter.

"I didn't know you were an expert on dressing women." When he took her arm, turning her around and looking into her eyes, she narrowed hers. "You should know by now that hiding things from me will only make it worse."

Putting his hands on each side of her head and kissing her forehead, he asked, "Can we talk about this tomorrow? You've had a good day today, and the day isn't over. There's no reason tonight can be as pleasant. I brought you out here to forget about him. Can we do that tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and waved her head, then went to put on her petticoats and dress while he stood and watched her with his hands on his hips. Stepping in front of her and wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly, and eventually she gave in and hugged him back. He couldn't be angry with her. Ever since the day at the Cliff House when she mentally left him for awhile, she hadn't been quite the same. Whatever it was that she saw still bothered her, and he knew it had something to do with her shadow.

While Adam finished dressing, Shiloh brushed and pulled her hair back, tying it with a lace ribbon that matched her dress. He held out his arm, and the two walked up the hall into the living area of the house.

Jim made introductions as Shiloh and Adam shook hands with the guests or nodded. She studied them. There were four men there alone, and two more with their wives. The women were certainly both lovely, but each one looked at Shiloh as if she was something…beneath them. The men were just men interested in her horses. They weren't stuffy or brash, but rather pleasant, and Shiloh felt at ease with all of them, an ease that seemed to make their wives bristle. While Shiloh spoke to the men, the two women gravitated toward Adam, and though she couldn't hear the conversation, Shiloh knew quite well that it had nothing to do with horses, but more probably how he was enjoying his time in the city. He looked over their heads and winked at her, eliciting a smile so slight that the man she was speaking with didn't notice.

"Mrs. Cartwright, I'm very pleased to meet you. I knew your father, but at that time I couldn't afford one of his horses. Jim tells us that your father taught you his training methods."

"Yes, he did. Have you ridden Jim's horses?"

"Jim has let all of us ride those new horses of his. That's why we're here. It's apparent that your father taught you well. But it's quite unusual that he taught a daughter."

"Well, there's actually a very simple reason for that. There was no one else to teach."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe everyone is here now. Shall we go to the dining room?" asked Jim, who led the way, seating Shiloh and Adam to his right.

"Tell me, Mr. Cartwright, will the horse business be absorbed into the Ponderosa?" asked one of the gentlemen.

"No, the Flying W business…all of it…will remain separate," answered Adam.

"What is there beside the horses?" asked one of the wives.

Shiloh looked at Adam who nodded slightly. "Cattle, timber…and possibly mining," she answered.

"Really, Mrs. Cartwright. Didn't that come with the Ponderosa and the Cartwright name?"

When Shiloh flared her nostrils, Adam cover her hand with his. "My wife ran the Flying W on her own before we were married. She ran cattle, purchased land for timber in addition to training horses. The ranch has grown under Shiloh's management and is now the third largest ranch within a hundred miles of Virginia City."

"Pardon my wife, Mrs. Cartwright," said the husband, glowering at his wife. "She meant no insult. Tell me, how long does it take to train your horses?"

Shiloh exhaled. "It depends entirely on the horse. The good ones have a mind of their own. The difference in a broken horse or an otherwise trained horse is in the relationship between the horse and owner; one of a partnership. He'll do anything for you, and he expects the same from you. The other difference has to do with their physical training. My horses take a longer stride whether they are walking or running. That makes the ride much smoother. And because the gait isn't natural for many of them, in order to use it, their hind and back muscles must be stronger than normal. That's another reason they are so smooth; they are well balanced. Communication is subtle…a slight adjustment in the saddle or slight pressure of the knee, for instance, rather than pulling on the bit."

"I can attest to that," said Jim. "You all know I take a long look at a horse before I'll buy him. I came home with three of Mrs. Cartwright's horses. It only took one ride to convince me."

"Well, I think we'd all like to own one or more of your horses. How will our purchases be handled?"

Shiloh smiled. "To be honest with you, I haven't thought about it. I have horses to sell now, but if you want a specific type, I may have to wait for a suitable horse to train. My father imported our heritage stock from the Netherlands. These horses were draft horses there used for plowing the fields and for pulling large wagons. In the middle ages, they were used to carry knights into battle in all that heavy armor, so they are a strong, ancient breed. All of my heritage stock is coal black. The result of mating them with some of my other breeds produces some exquisite animals."

"What are the chances of getting one of your heritage stock?"

"I have sold some of the mares and those that we have gelded, but I will never sell a stallion. I decide early whether a colt will be gelded. If the horse meets the standards that my father originally set, the horse will not be sold."

"Isn't that just a bit limiting for a buyer?"

Shiloh laughed. "It's just good business. If you want one of these horses, you have to come to me."

"Mrs. Cartwright, you must know it would be much easier if you were here near San Francisco."

"That might be true if I was interested in selling a lot of horses. My biggest concern is the match of the horse to the owner. If I feel a person won't take care of the horse adequately, I won't sell to him. Gentlemen, why don't you send me your requirements…what you're looking for, and I'll be able to tell you whether I have it, whether I'll have to train or whether I'll have to breed."

A different gentleman asked, "Mrs. Cartwright, do you train other horses?"

"Other horses?"

"Yes, if I already owned a horse, would you train it?"

"That depends on the age and level of the horse. I prefer to train three year olds, and all the horses that I've trained have been green."

"Can you train bad habits out of a horse?"

She looked at Adam, then down at her plate before she answered, taking a deep breath. "I don't know. I've never tried."

"Do you think it can be done?"

"I think it would depend on the horse and what the horse has been subjected to. In other words, it is possible to ruin a horse. I don't know that you can fix a horse like that."

"Would you be willing to try?"

"It would be interesting to see if it can be done." She glanced over at Adam, and smiled. "Yes, I think I would, again depending on the horse."

By the time everyone had left, all their questions had been answered. Jim, Adam and Shiloh sat in front of the fireplace, discussing the evening.

"Shiloh, I think you made quite an impression tonight."

"Perhaps on the men. Why is it usually the women who question what I do?"

"I wouldn't worry about them, Sweetheart. Most women out here haven't been exposed to the same things you have."

"You know, it might not be a bad idea to have a presence here in the San Francisco area," said Jim. "I'd be more than happy to accommodate you here. There's certainly plenty of room."

"Thank you, Jim. I'll give that some thought," Standing, she added, "Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I think I'll turn in. Good night."

Adam listened for the bedroom door to close before he spoke again. "I had expected someone to mention the courthouse. Shiloh hasn't seen the newspaper article."

"And you haven't told her about it?"

"No," replied Adam, contemplating his cup of coffee. "She's supposed to be relaxing; something she hasn't really been able to do this entire trip."

"Considering everything that's been happening, I asked all of my guests to restrict their conversation to the horses tonight."

"Thank you for that. I just hope I can keep it that way for the rest of our honeymoon."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Adam quietly opened the door of the bedroom, but when he saw Shiloh sitting up in bed, he paused for a moment, then came in and closed the door. He removed his jacket, and sitting on the side of the bed, he pulled his boots off followed by his tie. "Shiloh, why are you wearing a flannel nightgown?"

"Because I got cold sitting up waiting for you."

"Why didn't you just lie down and cover up?"

"I didn't want to fall asleep. I want to talk to you."

He unbuttoned his shirt and stood, pulling it off his shoulders, and laying it across the back of a chair. Letting his trousers fall to the floor, he stepped out of them, and tossed them up to his hand with a foot, laying them with his shirt. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What you saw this afternoon."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't discuss that today."

"No, you asked if we could talk about it tomorrow. I didn't answer you."

Blowing out the lamp, Adam slipped his long drawers off and slid under the sheet and blanket. "Now that I'm here are you going to remove that nightgown?"

"That depends."

He sat back up. "On what?" he asked, mildly annoyed.

"Never mind," she said as she slid under the covers and rolled onto her side away from him. "I have a headache. I'm sure it's the pulque. Good night." They had lain there for a few minutes when Shiloh mumbled, "You shouldn't keep things from me."

Adam had gotten into the habit of reaching over for Shiloh in the morning, but when he reached for her this morning he found her flannel nightgown…empty. He shaved and dressed and walked into the dining room where Jim was going over performance contracts with her.

"I think this one is what I need, Jim, with those few changes. I'll want a suite where the bedroom is separate and meals for me and my escort. Then for the rates, leave blanks for time and rate for rehearsal, instruction and performance. I want one half of the total fee upon my booking and the second half upon completion."

"I'll make these changes and send you enough copies for this year," said Jim. Turning to Adam, he said, "Good morning. We waited breakfast for you."

Smiling, Adam walked around the table to Shiloh, bending to kiss her. She turned her cheek to him, but he took her chin and turned her head back to kiss her lips.

"Good morning, Jim. Performance contracts?"

"Yes. I think Shiloh and I have settled on one."

"Jim, would you mind if I went for a ride this morning?" asked Shiloh.

"No, not at all. I have some ranch business to attend to, but I think you know the property well enough. There should be no surprises. I'll have someone saddle your horse for you after breakfast."

"You're not going alone," said Adam.

Shiloh sipped her coffee. "Of course not," she said flatly. She knew she wouldn't be able to go without him, and even though he would be riding along, that didn't mean that he would be riding right with her. She just needed to figure out how she was going to go after her shadow if she saw him without Adam trying to stop her. He wouldn't let her get too far away, and there weren't many opportunities to slip away. The whole area was wide open with very few trees for cover.

Once breakfast was done and they had said their goodbyes to Jim, Adam walked with Shiloh to the stable where the wrangler had just begun to saddle the horses. He saddled the Arabian first, then went back for Adam's horse. She mounted and walked the horse out of the stable, looking back to see where Adam was. She didn't find him, but when she turned around, he was standing in front of her holding the bridle. "What's the matter, Adam? You don't trust me?"

"Not today."

The wrangler walked Adam's horse out, he mounted, and the two rode away from the ranch house. "Yesterday is gone. Are you going to tell me what or who you saw yesterday?" she asked curtly.

"I don't need to tell you. You know who I saw."

"Adam, this man who's following me; he's not out to hurt me. What is it you think you're protecting me from?"

"I'm protecting you from whatever it was that happened to you at the Cliff House. I don't think you realize how long it took to bring you out of that."

Stopping, she looked out over the fields toward the ocean, then turned in her saddle and looked behind them at the hills. She turned her horse toward the corn field. Adam followed, looking around them as well. He knew she was looking for her shadow, but also knew that the man wouldn't let her get near him if he was with her. "Shiloh, if you try to get to him, he'll ride away, especially with both of us here. And don't even think about trying to lose me. You won't."

When she rode into the corn field, Adam was close behind her. Then she turned quickly and rode off at a trot. She new Adam would still be behind her, though he would be a little further away from her. She turned again, sending the horse down several rows and turning again, weaving an intricate pattern through the corn. She had ducked down on the horse so that Adam couldn't easily see her. He'd have to stop to see where the corn was moving to know where she was. She stopped and looked around her, and not seeing or hearing any movement, she dismounted and ran between the rows until she was at the other end of the corn field where there was a stand of eucalyptus trees. She knew from their prior ride that there was a creek on the other side of those trees; a creek that had dug deep into the soft earth creating a ditch she could run through slightly crouched without being seen above the rim. She would follow the creek up to the base of the hills, then round one and make her way to the top. There she would be able to spot Adam. She would also be able to see her shadow if he was anywhere below her.

_There is no danger for her here. The danger is in San Francisco._ Breaking camp, he tied his bed roll to his horse and headed back to San Francisco to watch the man who was a danger to her.

_He won't be in his office today. It's Sunday. _He rode straight to the house the man from Boston shared with the other woman he abused. It was late afternoon by the time he arrived, and he found a place just across the street to wait and watch. The woman came to the window and looked out, but didn't appear to be looking at anything in particular. This was the same woman Shiloh had fought in the streets of Virginia City. Smiling to himself, he knew she would never be a physical match for Shiloh. Shiloh had been raised around boys and learned how to defend herself against them. But women had other ways of dealing with each other, sometimes more devious than any man could be. He wasn't worried about her by herself. She was usually where he was, except that one time when she was sent ahead of him to see where things stood. Regardless of what he wanted her to do she had her own grudge to satisfy. _Shiloh can handle her. She can't handle him._

The man from Boston appeared behind the woman he abused, caressing her shoulders and leaning in to her neck. She shrugged him away, and when she did, he spun her around. Words were exchanged; harsh, unkind words by the look on his face. She tried to walk away, but he took her by the arm and pulled her away from the window. In a few minutes, an upstairs light turned up, and in the silhouette of the curtain, she struggled against him until he pushed her backwards. He removed his jacket and turned down the lamp, and in the dim light, he went down as well.

They were in for the night. No one would emerge from the house until the next morning. He left to find a place to sleep for a few hours, planning to be back early before he left the house for his office.

Adam found her horse just by listening to the loud crunch of corn. Apparently, the horse had found a young ear just waiting to be munched. He stood looking at the ground with his lips pursed, aggravated more at himself than with her because he'd let her get away from him. Her small footprints made her easy to track, and soon he was standing at the edge of the creek where the footprints disappeared into the shallow water. Looking both ways, he knew she wouldn't have gone right. That would have taken her toward the cliff where there was nowhere else to go. He turned the horses east, and slowly made his way up into the hills, following the creek. He saw her off in the distance, sitting on the ground with her knees up in front of her, looking out over the small valley below her. Occasionally, she'd lay her head on her knees, and then look back up, searching. He left her alone, satisfied to sit and wait until he thought she was ready to stop looking for her shadow. Maybe then she'd feel like telling him what she hadn't been able to at the Cliff House.

Stepping out the front door on a brisk, sunny morning, Will Stewart made his way down the sidewalk toward the small restaurant at the end of his street where he had become a regular morning customer on weekdays. When the woman who owned the establishment saw him coming, she prepared what he ordered every morning; coffee with cream and sugar along with a fresh hot muffin.

"Thank you, Alice," Will said, smiling and handing her a gold dollar. She no longer asked if he wanted change. He always told her to keep it. She handed him the newspaper, and he went to the table by the window where he always sat to read the paper in the natural light.

Another man came into the restaurant; a stranger Alice had never seen before. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Just a cup of coffee, please. Black." He handed her two bits and took his coffee to a table opposite the one occupied by the window. "Excuse me for interrupting your morning, but aren't you the new city attorney?"

As Will responded, the stranger stood up, walking to the table. "Yes, I am."

Holding out his hand, he introduced himself. "I'm Daniel Slater. It's nice to meet you."

Shaking his hand, Will asked, "You wouldn't happen to be one of the Slaters with Slater, Cartwright and Slater, would you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I'm not working on the courthouse project, but I'm sure there are other…projects…that we'll be able to work on together. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I must be going. I have an early appointment. Just needed my morning cup of coffee. It was nice meeting you…Mr. Stewart, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Nice meeting you as well, Mr. Slater." Will watched as Daniel left and strode down the sidewalk.

Shiloh didn't flinch when she heard movement behind her. She knew it would have only been a matter of time before Adam had tracked her down.

He ground tied the horses, then sat down next to her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"He's not here anymore."

He looked at the side of her face as she still searched out ahead of her. She was no longer looking over the landscape. She was searching for something else. He reached out, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Tell me what you saw at the Cliff House."

She snorted. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. In fact, you'll probably think I've gone mad."

"I won't. You have my word."

"I didn't know at first. I hadn't been able to see his face before. But even with the beard and the mustache…this time he smiled at me…and his eyes…they were just like mine." Adam watched her as she continued to look out toward the ocean. He watched as a clear drop slowly made its way down her cheek almost to her mouth before she wiped it away. "Micah," she whispered. "I saw Micah."

Moving closer to her side, Adam put his arm around her and pulled her into him. "Sweetheart, you saw someone who looked remarkably like Micah. I know it's easy to believe that it could be since he doesn't seem to want to hurt you, but…" He turned her face to his. "I was there when your brother died. Your father was with him when he died. Paul Martin is the one who pronounced him dead. Pa and your father went together to pick up his body from the undertaker. There is no doubt in my mind, Shiloh. This can't be Micah."

"Don't you think I would know my own brother?" She pushed away from him, got up, and walked back to her horse. "I saw Micah," she said adamantly, "and there's nothing you can do other than to stand that man in front of me that will convince me otherwise." She pulled herself up on her horse. "It was Micah," she said as she turned her horse down the hill toward the ranch.

Adam sat for a moment with his head pitched back and his eyes closed, letting the warmth of the sun soak into him. If that was the only thing that would convince her, that's what he'd have to do; find him and stand him in front of her. He got up and followed her back to the ranch.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Adam arrived back at the ranch just as Jim was walking out of the barn toward the house. "Adam, I thought you were already back. I saw Shiloh's horse inside."

"No, she came back ahead of me," said Adam, stepping down from his horse and handing the reins to the wrangler.

"I don't mean to pry, but is everything alright?"

Adam lowered his head as the two men slowly walked toward the house. "The man I told you about…the one who's following her. She thinks he's her brother."

"I thought her brother was dead."

"He is."

Jim whistled. "I see your problem."

When they got to the house, Adam excused himself to the bedroom to find Shiloh repacking her bags for their ride back to San Francisco the next day. "Shiloh."

She continued flitting from the wardrobe to the dressing table to the bags on the bed, paying no attention to him. He finally went to her and took her hand, which she tried to pull back, but he held it, leading her over to the bed. He sat down holding both of her hands with her standing in front of him, and for a moment, he just looked up at her. "I know you believe you saw Micah."

"But you don't."

"Think about it. We buried him fifteen years ago. If he's alive, why hasn't he contacted one of us? Why would he be following you now?"

"Because I wasn't in any danger until recently. And what if he couldn't contact us? What if he's trying to protect me from something else that we don't even know about?"

Adam looked at her left hand, brushing his thumb over her wedding band and remembering the day he slipped it on her finger…not even a month ago. "Shiloh, I need to go to Santa Cruz. I've already contacted the Meders, and they're expecting us. And Sweetheart, I still believe you need time away from all these problems, but if you want to go home, we'll go home. We'll get back to the hotel, get everything packed, and leave the next day. I can come back later to see the Meders." As he spoke, he pulled her closer until his hands had moved from her hands to her waist.

"Nothing will change whether we go home now or not," she said quietly with her eyes cast downward. "Everything will just follow me back there."

"That's probably true. What do you want to do?"

"I want to find him. I want to know one way or the other."

Pulling her into him, he lay back on the bed, then rolled over so that she was underneath him. He brushed her hair out of her face, moved to lie next to her, then laid his head next to hers so that his mouth was at her ear. "He's not here. You said so yourself. Go to Santa Cruz with me. He won't be able to follow us there. Then when we get back home, I'll try to find him and bring him to you, so you'll know once and for all." Taking her hand again, he raised it to his lips and waited.

She turned toward him so that they were lying face to face. "I'll go to Santa Cruz with you," she said softly. "I'll go to the ends of the Earth with you."

Rising up, he looked into blue eyes full of a need for him to understand her. She gazed back, seeing such warmth in his deep hazel eyes that all the frustration in her life left her, if only for that moment. She felt safe there in his arms, and when he kissed her, she let his strength and his tenderness take her to a place where nothing mattered but that he loved her.

Looking back into her eyes, he kissed her nose, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "We should spend our last evening here with Jim," he said quietly.

"Just tell me that our life will get easier."

"We'll deal with all of this, Sweetheart. We just have to wait for the right time…the right opportunity to put an end to all of it."

He stood up and held his hand out to her, pulling her to her feet and walking her to the bedroom door. They spent a quiet evening discussing everything from plans for the horses to plans for the ranches and how Adam was going to find time for both ranches and a partnership. The evening ended with wine and laughter with no consideration given to Will Stewart or Shiloh's shadow or any of the problems they would face when they returned to their lives at home. By the time they said good night, Shiloh was beginning to feel excited about their trip to Santa Cruz. All they had to do was go back to the city, repack the evening they arrived, and take a coach to the dock the next morning where they would board the clipper ship, leaving everything behind but the creamery and camping.

Once Shiloh was aboard ship, she held on to Adam's arm and looked straight up at the main mast and riggings. "Adam, have you ever sailed on a clipper ship?"

"Yes, on the trip to and from college. You went on a ship, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I was on a steamer; not a clipper. I always thought these were such graceful ships with their sails open. How long will it take to get to Santa Cruz?"

"If we have good weather all the way, about five or six hours. We'll have lunch on the _Sovereign _and dinner in Santa Cruz where we'll stay the night, then leave for the Meder Ranch tomorrow morning."

Her smile suddenly changed to panic. "Dinner? Oh no."

Adam turned her to him. "What's wrong?"

Closing her eyes, she let out an exasperated breath. "Nothing serious." She opened her eyes and glanced up at him. "I was supposed to hire a cook on this trip. I completely forgot."

Adam laughed. "You're already thinking about home? We have a good week and a half before we're back in San Francisco."

"We'll need a cook when we get home unless you intend to eat at the Ponderosa until we can find one."

"It'll be easier to find one than you think. I'll send a telegram to Hop Sing when we get to Santa Cruz and ask if any of his cousins would be interested. If I know Hop Sing, someone will be waiting for us when we get home."

Shiloh noticed that Adam kept glancing down at the docks as if he was expecting someone. She took his hand and leaned into his chest, looking up at him. "Why are you looking?" she asked quietly. "You said he wouldn't be able to follow us."

"He won't," he said, smiling down at her and putting an arm around her. "I was just curious to see if he'd show up. I haven't seen him."

"Good. Look, they're removing the gangplank." She watched as the ship moved away from the docks. Once they were away and the ship was in full sail, she pulled the hood of her cape over her head, and enjoyed the view of the ocean going by while Adam walked around the deck of the ship.

When they had first gotten back to their room at the hotel, Adam went straight to the office where Mr. Eaton usually left the mail. As he expected, he found a letter from Robert Slater. He opened it and skimmed through it, but Shiloh was moving around the room asking questions about what he wanted to pack, so he put the letter back in the envelope and put it in his pocket. Now, while she was occupied elsewhere, he took the letter out and read it carefully. Apparently, the mayor had no interest in hearing Will's complaint, so nothing came of it. Now, it would be one day at a time as far as Will was concerned as the construction on the courthouse proceeded. The lot had yet to be cleared, and until that was done, there was nothing to do but wait.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cartwright; First Officer Bolger." Mr. Bolger extended his hand. "Captain Hotchkiss would be honored if you and your wife would join him for lunch today."

"We'd be delighted," said Adam, smiling and shaking his hand.

"I'll come back up and get you when it's time then. Now, if you'll excuse me, Sir."

Adam looked around the deck for Shiloh and found her sitting on a crate, looking out at the coastline in the distance. "Here you are," he said, sitting next to her. "We've been invited to lunch with the Captain."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm afraid I didn't do very well on my trip to Boston when I was below deck. It's easier for me if I can see where we're going and smell fresh air." The wind was whipping her cape and hood to the point that her head was almost uncovered.

"You'll need to get out of his wind for a while and warm up. Will you try?"

She smiled affectionately. "Of course, I'll try. Just be warned. I may have to excuse myself, and if I do, where should I go?"

"If you're alright on deck, I'd come back up. Your best bet if you get sick is the entry port right over there," he said, pointing. "But if you do have to leave, I'll come with you."

When they arrived for lunch, Captain Hotchkiss greeted them by name. "Mr. Cartwright, it's good to see you again, and Mrs. Cartwright, it's a pleasure to have you aboard." Showing them to their seats at the dining table, he introduced them to other passengers that would be his guests for lunch.

"Mr. Cartwright, as you requested, I have found that the _Northern Light _is scheduled to be returning to San Francisco at the time you indicated you would be leaving Santa Cruz. I've sent word to her captain to confirm that you and your wife would be boarding enroute to San Francisco."

"Thank you, Captain."

"If you don't mind me asking, will you be staying in San Francisco or heading back to Virginia City?"

"We'll be going back home."

"I had thought you'd be staying to oversee the construction of the courthouse." With that statement everyone stopped eating.

Adam looked at Shiloh regretfully before he answered. "Construction won't begin for several weeks. After that, Robert Slater will handle day to day inspections. I'll be in San Francisco several times during construction or when there are any major issues. In the meantime, I'll be working on another project." Shiloh looked over at him, and he patted her hand.

"Mrs. Cartwright, will you still be known as Miss Whitney for your performances?" asked the captain.

"I'm afraid I haven't given it much thought. I will probably go by Isabella Whitney in the beginning and slowly introduce the name Cartwright. Perhaps I'll ask a reporter friend of mine to write an article about the name change. Then again, after this initial excitement over my marriage has died down, perhaps leaving it Isabella Whitney will afford me a bit of privacy at home."

Another gentleman from the table spoke up. "Mr. Cartwright, an article in the newspaper indicated that you were at odds with the new city attorney and that he filed a formal complaint."

Adam cleared his throat. "There was a complaint filed, but nothing came of it." Once again, Shiloh gave Adam a look, more glaring this time. Adam noticed that she had only eaten a few bites of her lunch and was starting to pale. "Captain, my apologies, but I believe my wife is taking ill. She doesn't do well below deck."

"My dear," said the Captain, standing. "Perhaps the doctor should see you."

Smiling, she said, "Thank you, Captain, but all I need is wide open spaces and fresh air. Thank you for inviting us to your table, and I apologize for disrupting the meal."

The captain took her hand. "No apologies are necessary, my dear. I'll come up to check on you shortly."

Shaking the captain's hand, Adam bowed to the other passengers at the table, then took Shiloh's elbow, leading her out the door and up to the main deck. "Are you really sick or was that an excuse to escape?"

"Is it going to be this way everywhere we go?"

"I doubt anyone will be the wiser in Santa Cruz. I'm sure it's limited to San Francisco for the most part…and probably Virginia City since we live there."

"And what about this article in the newspaper; Will lodged a complaint against you?"

"Robert took care of it. Apparently, the mayor had no interest in Will's complaint and nothing came of it."

She looked at him coldly, raised the hood of her cape over her head, and went to the same crate to sit, occasionally walking around the deck. The captain did indeed come up to see that she was well and offered her a glass of wine which she gratefully accepted. The rest of the trip, Adam stayed close, pointing out various types of ships as they passed and any landmarks along the coast though they weren't close enough to see them well. Shiloh simply nodded, never smiling, and when they approached the harbor at Santa Cruz, Adam knew she mumbled something, but was unable to understand it and wasn't going to ask her to repeat it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Standing on the dock, Shiloh looked out at the little town of Santa Cruz. To her left, gray sandstone cliffs rose from the sea topped with fields of tall grass and wildflowers waving in the breeze. To her right, Monterey Bay, its white foam rushing to the beaches from the blue-green of its depths. In front of her lay a white sand beach littered with small skiffs and fishing nets laid out to dry. Purple flowered vines grew in every nook and cranny of pier or rock with tendrils grabbing, twisting and clinging to anything to avoid being blown away by the constant light wind.

Further down the shore, she could see the remains of a shipwreck, the main mast the only one still attached to the ship and leaning at a frightening angle toward a row of small shacks. Two boys, with bare legs and hair bleached light from the sun, balanced on a mast lying from the broken hull to the beach, their arms outstretched as they balanced up the mast to the ship, putting one foot in front of the other.

Looking above them at the town, rows of white adobe buildings lined the streets, and above those more neat white rows of homes clung to the terraces that rose to the mountain where a forest of tall, grand redwoods reminded her of the stately Ponderosa Pines from home.

The weather was pleasant…sunny, but windy with plenty of blue sky dotted with white puffy clouds. Santa Cruz was a clean town, quiet and sleepy.

Adam stood behind her, watching her take it all in. It had been some time since he'd been in Santa Cruz. He remembered how he had been taken with the peacefulness of the town, not only in its people, but in its fresh appearance. "Look there, right in the center," he said, leaning down to her shoulder and pointing to the center of the town. "That's the old mission. And above that and further back is the Terrace Hotel where we'll be staying tonight and the night before we sail back to San Francisco." She smiled reticently and nodded.

Once in the room of their hotel, she walked straight to their private arched terrace and looked out at the view of Santa Cruz below them, Monterey off in the distance to the left, and the Pacific Ocean from one side of the vista to the other.

She heard Adam talking to the young boy who had helped with their bags, then heard the door close. Walking back inside the room, she removed her cape and began to look through her bags for another dress, something lighter than the heavy traveling skirt and jacket she was wearing. "Adam, are we staying in or going out for dinner?"

"Do you feel well enough to eat something substantial?"

"I'm famished. I could eat a whole side of beef."

Laughing, Adam answered, "I thought we could walk down the hill through the town. I remember a restaurant that serves fresh lobster, if you're up for that." She smiled coolly again, and busied herself with her bags. "While you're doing that, I'm going to send that telegram to Hop Sing. I'll be back in a few minutes." After she gave him a curt nod, he left.

When he returned, she was on the terrace again looking out at Santa Cruz. She wore a pale yellow skirt and white blouse and had tied several yellow ribbons in her swept up hair. She looked as crisp and neat as the town. Walking up behind her, he put his arms around her underneath hers, causing her to raise her arms which she held up while looking down at his hands clasped in front of her. She tried to step out of his embrace, but he held her against him. When she lowered her arms onto his, he loosened his hold just a little.

"What did I do this time?"

She slumped in his arms. "This time? You make it sound like I blame you for the rain."

"Don't you?" he asked, smiling impishly, though she couldn't see his face to appreciate it.

"Adam, why didn't you tell me about the article and the complaint? I thought we agreed you wouldn't keep things from me."

"Shiloh, I'm not going to tell you about everything little thing that happens with the business of the partnership. You have enough to deal with and worry about without adding anything else on."

"Not even when it affects me?"

"And how does that affect you? Will filed a complaint about me, probably in the hopes that the city would fire the company. Robert assured me that wouldn't happen, and I left it in his hands. There's really nothing to say about it."

"It had to do with Will."

"But it had nothing to do with you. I have no problem discussing the business of the ranch or the timber or even the horses if you want to discuss them, but you have no knowledge or experience in architectural engineering nor the business of it, and I'm not about to bring that home to you."

"I'm not an idiot, Adam."

"I never said you were."

"Anything you do concerning Will Stewart concerns me. The only reason he would give you trouble is because you married me. I don't need to be sheltered from that. I need to see it coming before it knocks me flat, whatever _it_ happens to be."

"And I will tell you long before anything comes at you. This wasn't one of those things."

"Adam…."

He turned her around to face him, trapping her between him and the terrace handrail. He raised his chin and looked down at her, and she rolled her eyes and looked off to the side. "I've allowed you a wide berth when it comes to discussing everything that's been happening since we were married." She opened her mouth wide and furrowed her brow in dismay. "I'm drawing the line here."

"What do you mean 'you've _allowed_?'"

"Precisely that. I appreciate that you're intelligent, that you have a good head for business, and that you tend to handle people well, but I have no intention of worrying you with every issue that comes up as a result of this new partnership, whether it has anything to do with Will Stewart or not. I've left the horses and your performances to you. I expect you to leave the partnership to me. We'll deal with the ranch and timber together. And if we decide to pursue the mining, we'll discuss how that will be handled then."

She didn't know whether to be hurt or angry. Not that it had anything to do with what he said about the partnership, but rather that he _allowed_ her to be involved with the rest.

He watched her stew, knowing exactly why she was stewing. "Now, shall we go for that walk?" he asked, removing his arms from around her and stepping to one side so she could walk past him to the door.

She mumbled as she went, "If I'm _allowed_ to."

"I didn't hear you."

"Good," she muttered again, taking a shawl from the bed and walking out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

After locking the door behind them, Adam trotted to catch up with her as she left the hotel and made her way to the long white stairway that went all the way down into the business terraces. She was taking the stairs at fairly quick pace, and when he caught her and took her hand, he pulled back, forcing her to slow down.

"Why are you in such a hurry? We have some time to kill. You should be enjoying this view." She stopped and breathed deeply. When she turned to start down the stairs again, he pulled her back. "Are you going to sulk every time I tell you 'no?'"

"I don't know. What are you going to do the first time I tell you 'no?'"

"I left you alone."

"What?"

"A few nights ago at Jim's, you turned away and said you had a headache." Her mouth twisted. "Shiloh, there are certain things I won't do because I know you wouldn't want me to. There are certain things I don't want you to do. And it has nothing to do with your ability or inability to do them. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want you to get overwhelmed. You told me the night I asked you to marry me that you can't do it all yet you're still involved with everything you were doing. I'm not going to add to it."

"Are you telling me there was nothing at all about me in that newspaper article?" Adam winced. "See, it does have to do with me."

"It was nothing that you had to or could handle. What the article said was that there was a rivalry between Will and me over a woman, and that you, Mrs. Cartwright, are none other than the Shiloh Whitney who inherited the Flying W and Isabella Whitney, the singer. Now you tell me; what is there for you to do?"

She thought for a moment, started to speak, then didn't, but rather sighed.

He put his arms around her waist and held her against him. "Now, this is the last week and a half of our honeymoon, and then it's back to reality, and even though reality has somewhat followed us so far, it hasn't followed us here. We have no worries while we're here. Alright?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Her face took on a slightly lost expression while her arms hung limp at her sides. Raising her chin with a finger, he said, "Sweetheart, we will deal with it all when we get home. Can you forget about it for a little while?" he asked, moving his face closer to hers as she backed away.

"What are you doing?"

"Attempting to help you forget it," he said, kissing her.

"Adam…" He kissed her again, and ended with a crooked smile.

"Someone might see us."

"I don't care," he whispered as he surrounded her with his arms, and kissed her again, long, slowly, deeply. "Forgotten?"

"Almost," she said as she moved her arms around his neck, and after the next kiss, she said, "For now."

Smiling, he took her hand and they walked slowly down the stairway, then perused the shops along the main street.

"Adam, what is this?" she asked, holding up a shell.

"It's abalone; the shell of a sea snail."

"This looks like mother of pearl."

"That's because it is."

She walked into a shop, and looked around the shelves that held rosewood boxes, brushes, hand mirrors, trays, and all manner of items inlaid with mother of pearl. Next, she stopped at a counter behind which was a display of mother of pearl jewelry in addition to jewelry made from brightly colored corals. Adam watched her as she looked at the jewelry, asking the merchant to let her see a set of ear rings; tiny dangling roses carved in a pink-orange coral. She went back to the rosewood boxes and opened one, looking at the velvet lining, then running her hand over the smooth outside with intricate mother of pearl inlays.

Turning to the merchant, she said, "It's all very beautiful. Thank you."

Adam took the rosewood box from the shelf and set it on the counter, then asked for the ear rings she had viewed. "Would you ship these to the Flying W Ranch, Virginia City, Nevada Territory?" he asked as he paid the merchant. When the transaction was completed, the merchant thanked him, then nodded to Shiloh, smiling.

Adam held the door for her, and she stepped out onto the sandy path. "Adam, you didn't have to do that. I can do without them."

"You don't have to," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder, and continuing down the street.

After browsing several shops, they ended up on the beach walking hand in hand toward the shipwreck. The keel of the ship was embedded in the sand and the surf broke over her decks. "What was she?" asked Shiloh.

"A schooner. Look, there's part of her name…_ E_. I can't make out the rest."

"She's smaller than the _Sovereign, _isn't she?"

"She only had two masts where a clipper ship has three."

"I wonder how long she's been here."

"Hard to tell…a year, maybe less. I'm sure she was salvaged, though I don't know why she wasn't taken apart for the wood. She was probably a lumber ship." Looking up at the sky, he said, "It's probably around five, and you were famished as I recall. You ready for dinner?"

Smiling, she took his hand, and they walked back up the beach to the path that led to the street. In a few minutes, they were seated at an outdoor table with a view of the small harbor and the bay. Sipping white wine while waiting for their dinner, Adam watched as Shiloh looked out over Monterey Bay. He reached over and covered her hand. "How are you?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I like this little town. It's calm…peaceful…beautiful. It's what I imagine our home could be without…"

"Don't," he said, squeezing her hand. "Just imagine home like this…for now."

She looked down at his hand on hers and smiled wistfully. "Tell me about the Meders."

"Pa met Moses Meder in San Francisco almost twenty years ago. At the time he was building lumber mills and shortly after that he bought part of a rancho. He turned it into a dairy about ten years ago."

"Why do you want to see it?"

"I have an idea for the Ponderosa and the Flying W…a dairy. We can make butter and cheese and sell it in Virginia City, Gold Hill, Carson City, and even Genoa. We have plenty of cows. We might as well use them."

"How in the world are you going to add anything else to what we already have?" she asked, laughing. "You keep saying you have a plan up your sleeve. If you'd share that with me, it would probably go a long way to ease my mind."

"It's simple. We get out of the business of doing everything ourselves and become managers. For instance, you have Johnny and Billy taking care of the day to day chores with the horses, right?"

"Yes, mostly."

"And Hank takes care of the day to day running of the ranch and the cattle." She nodded. "There's no reason we can't apply that to the Ponderosa. Either Joe or Hoss can become a foreman or we can hire someone else as foreman and let the ranch hands do the work. We can do the same with the dairy…hire a manager. That way we only have to oversee it, and that leaves us to do as much or as little of the physical work as we want." He lifted her hand to his lips. "And that leaves me time to design buildings."

"What about the timber?"

Adam grimaced. "I'm not sure I want to give up the oversight of the cutting just yet. The crews aren't always the same men, and sometimes we have to stay on top of them. But there are four of us who can run a lumber camp."

"I'm not sure I want to give up the physical work that I do," Shiloh said, thoughtfully.

"Then you don't have to. But in reality, Sweetheart, that's exactly what you've done with Hank. You meet with him in the morning and go over the day's work and leave it to him. That's the kind of thing I'm talking about."

Glancing up at him with a timid smile, she asked, "Would you promise me something?"

Leaning forward and propping his elbow on the table with his chin in his hand, he looked at her with a loving smile. "Of course."

"Would you make sure you carve out a little time for us…just us?"

His smile turned into a wide grin. "You bet."

After a dinner of succulent lobster, Adam moved his chair next to Shiloh's, and they sipped wine while enjoying another striking sunset. When Shiloh became giggly, Adam ordered coffee.

"Why coffee?" she asked.

"Because it's getting a little chilly, and I thought it might help keep you warm."

She giggled. "Liar."

"Alright," he said with a satisfied smile. "Because I don't want to have to carry you up all those steps to the top of the hill." Taking her hand in both of his, he added, "And I don't want you to fall asleep too soon tonight." A familiar feeling of titillation welled within her as she turned away, smiling shyly and blushing. The next thing she felt were his lips on her neck. "Hm…there's those goose bumps," he said softly.

It was dark by the time they reached the top of the steps near the hotel. On the way up the stairs to their room, Adam started pulling ribbons, combs and pins out of her hair, one by one. "Stop it," she laughed when she turned to face him at the door. He stepped into her, pressing her up against the door as he kissed her, and at the same time, he searched for the key in his pocket, then fumbled with the lock of the door. Pushing it open, he wrapped an arm around her waist and swept her inside. Both started unbuttoning each other amid her giggles and his chuckles. He reached around unfastening her skirt, and moving his hands underneath the back of her blouse, he untied her corset. Soon they fell on the bed in each other's arms, rolling in order to remove the last of those garments that were in the way.

Well into the night, they lay in each other's arms, their passions sated. As they basked in the afterglow, the moon bathed them in a soft white light through the French doors that led out to their terrace.

Adam started to pull his arms from around her when she grabbed hold of him. "I thought you were asleep," he whispered.

"Why did you think that?" she whispered back.

He chuckled, and kissed her ear. "Because your eyes were closed. I'm just going to pull the curtains closed."

"Leave them," she said, holding on and smiling contentedly. "This feels too good to move. Just close your eyes if the light is bothering you."

He nestled back up against her with his head next to hers, his nose against her cheek, placing tiny kisses on her jaw, and soon they both settled into a comfortably sound sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

When Shiloh awoke, she opened her eyes to the dim morning light just coming in through the glass of the French doors, and recalling the night before, she relaxed and smiled, closing her eyes again and letting her head sink back into the pillow. She remembered…him…last night. Last night had been different from his normal slow, deliberate ways. Last night had been unplanned, urgent…raw and unfettered by inhibitions or propriety.

She reached over and felt…nothing? Raising her head, she looked over and found his empty pillow, and just as she was about to sit up, he came through the door, his hair wet, his face clean shaven.

He laid his brush, razor and toiletries on the end of the bed and looked at her. Her hair was puffed up, her eyes blinked rapidly to fend off sleep, and her lips slowly formed the shape of a deep, long yawn. She blinked again, then smiled, pulling the sheet up over her.

"Modesty? After last night?"

Letting the sheet go, she rose up on her knees, and made her way to the end of the bed where he was standing. She moved her hands up his chest and over his shoulders until they reached the back of his neck where she pulled him down to her, locking lips with him.

He ran his hands all the way down her back and beyond, enjoying the coolness of her skin. "Hm," he groaned. "As much as…" he stole another kiss. "…I'd like to continue this…" He cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her again. "…we have to get going." He pulled her arms from around his neck, smiling, and reached over to the chair where her robe was laying over the back, then held the robe behind her for her to slip her arms into the sleeves. "Your bath awaits, my love." She stepped off the bed, and he pulled her into him, his lips hovering over hers. "Thank you."

"For what?" she whispered.

"Last night," he said, smiling. "Now go take your bath."

Sitting at the desk, Ben looked up from his books and listened. Amid the howling of the wind outside, he heard hoof beats; a lot of hoof beats. He rose and walked quickly to the front door, and when he opened it, a gust of wind blew snow in. Closing it, he grabbed his coat from the hanger behind the door and stepped outside while he slid his arms into the sleeves. Joe, Hank and Johnny rode into the yard each leading four of Shiloh's tall, black horses.

"Joe, I sent you to the Flying W to find out how they were doing. What the devil is this?"

"The hay shed for the corral next to the house collapsed in the wind. We salvaged as much hay as we could, but we can't keep it dry."

"Mr. Cartwright, if this is too much trouble, I'll find another place for the horses," said Hank.

Ben smiled. "It's not too much trouble. We have plenty of hay here. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Shiloh's horses."

Another gust of wind came up, and Joe raised his collar and shoved his hat down on this head. "Four of the mares are expecting. I'll put them in the barn and put the rest in the corral next to the barn. The only stallion I'm worried about is Satan."

Putting his hands on his hips, Ben sighed and looked at the ground, then looked back up at Hank. "Satan has been a problem for a long time, Hank. She hasn't gelded that animal?"

"No Sir. She had planned to before Max was killed, but she thought she might need to breed him."

"Breed him," said Ben under his breath in aggravation. "What was she thinking?" Hank opened his mouth to speak, but Ben raised a hand. "Put Satan in the front paddock here."

"Mr. Cartwright, Johnny came to stay to take care of them."

"That's a good idea. Johnny, there are extra beds in the bunkhouse."

"Yes sir, Mr. Cartwright. I'll throw my gear in after we get the horses in the corral." Johnny and Hank turned away and started moving horses.

"Pa, I didn't know what else to do. Shiloh's barn isn't big enough for all of them."

Ben put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "It's alright, Joe. It would be quite a blow to Shiloh if something happened to these horses. The only one I'm worried about is Satan."

"He's been calm enough."

"Joe, I watched that animal corner a man and kill him. Amos should have gelded him a long time ago."

By the time Shiloh was dressed with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, Adam had moved everything but her last bag to the lobby. He went back for her, and when they both got to the lobby their buggy had arrived at the front of the hotel from the hotel's own livery.

While the doorman loaded the buggy, Adam helped Shiloh up into the seat, and she busied herself tying a wide-brimmed hat that matched her dress underneath her chin. Once the hat was secure, Adam drove the buggy away from the hotel, slowly winding down the street to the bottom of the hill, then out of town into the wide open country.

"How long will it take to get to the Meder's ranch?" asked Shiloh, wrapping her arm around Adam's.

"Oh, about an hour."

The white, purple, blue and yellow wildflowers all around them turned their faces to the morning sun shining warmly down on them. To the west, the ocean sparkled, and closer to the shore waves crashed into the rocks sending showers of sea water glistening into the air. The air was crisp and fresh in the light breeze and smelled faintly of the ocean. The sky was a cloudless azure. Spring had arrived on the coast, and Adam and Shiloh soaked it up like the sun.

It was just before noon when Adam drove the buggy up to the ranch house. He stepped out, climbed the porch stairs and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he came back to the buggy, commenting, "Maybe they're somewhere in the back." Reaching up to her waist, he lifted her out of the buggy. "Come take a walk with me."

Before they turned the corner of the house, they were met by a woman about Adam's age. She jumped, startled, and dropped the basket of vegetables she was carrying. "I'm sorry," said Adam, "but I was looking for Mr. Meder." All three of them stooped to pick up the scattered vegetables. "I'm Adam Cartwright, and this is my wife, Shiloh. Mr. Meder is expecting us."

The woman stood up with the basket and considered Adam. "I remember you. I was only about fourteen when we came out to the Ponderosa."

Adam cocked his head and creased his eyebrow. "Angeline? It can't be you. You had pig tails and freckles."

Sitting the basket on the ground next to her, she stepped into Adam, giving him a warm hug. "Oh, it's me. We all grow out of our pig tails and freckles. And look at you…still the serious look, but you're…well, you're not skinny anymore. It looks like ranch work agrees with you."

The two stood, remembering for a moment while Shiloh stood rigid and cut her eyes up, first at Adam, then at Angeline. Adam turned to Shiloh. "Angeline, I'd like you to meet my wife, Shiloh." The two women nodded at each other. "Do you remember Micah Whitney?"

Angeline laughed. "How could I forget Micah Whitney?"

"Shiloh is his little sister."

"This is Micah's baby sister? I do remember you. Micah always doted on you." Turning to Adam, she asked, "And what did Micah have to say about you marrying his little sister?"

When Shiloh looked away, Adam glanced at her solemnly. "Angeline, Micah died two years later."

"Oh, I'm…Shiloh, I'm so sorry."

Turning back and smiling coolly, Shiloh said, "It's alright, really. You had no way of knowing."

"What about your father?"

"He died a little over a year ago. The doctor said it was an infection in his lungs."

"I'm sorry to hear that. When my father worked with Mr. Cartwright and your father, we stayed for several months while they built a sawmill. All of us older kids spent quite a bit of time together, but you and…what was your baby brother's name, Adam?"

"Little Joe."

"That's right. You and Little Joe stayed with my mother and Mrs. Cartwright. Mama was so sorry to hear about Mrs. Cartwright's accident. They got on quite well while we were there. Well, look at me, keeping you two standing in the yard. I'll leave this basket on the porch, and we'll go see Papa and Mama out in the creamery. I'll have a ranch hand take your bags to your room and put away the buggy."

Before they got through the door, Angeline was already speaking. "Papa, Mama, Adam and Shiloh Cartwright are here."

Moses looked up. "Adam, we'll be with you in a minute. We need to finish pouring this butter into the firkins. Come on over here and watch. You two are going to have to learn how to do this."

Shiloh looked back at Adam, bewildered. "We're learning this?"

"Yep," he laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

After watching the Meders finish off the butter, then carry the trays into a room they referred to as their ice house, Adam and Shiloh were invited to the main house where Mrs. Meder and her daughter prepared lunch.

"Adam, how's your Pa? Is he still loud and bossy?" asked Mr. Meder.

Grinning, Adam said, "He's fine. Marie got him to soften his voice in the house, but when he's out directing work he's still just as loud and bossy."

"Well, good. You have to be that way for your men to respect you. And what about you, Adam? Your voice is deep as your Pa's." Shiloh chuckled. "Well, Missy, do you have an opinion?"

Shiloh stiffened, wondering if she had done something to offend the man, but when she looked up and saw the sparkle in his eyes, she smiled warmly. "He can be just as loud and bossy as his father."

"Mr. Meder, do you remember Shiloh?" asked Adam. "She was about seven when you were at the Ponderosa."

"Is this Amos's daughter?" Shiloh blushed. Looking back at Adam, Moses said, "So you were just waiting for her to grow up?"

"They all do," said Adam, laughing.

"Say, did you ever get out to Boston to go to that college you were always talking about?"

"Yes sir. I studied architecture and engineering."

"Well, you were the one always coming up with ideas for the ranch. Were you able to do any of 'em?"

"Quite a few."

"While you're learning how to run a creamery, maybe you can keep an eye out for things we can do to improve things around here. Sarah was the one with the idea to start all this. I was just getting too old to be building lumber mills, and this way, I'm not away from home. It's not real hard work either. You just got to do it all at just the right time. And the way I hear Virginia City is growing, you should have all the customers you need."

Mrs. Meder and Angeline placed serving dishes on the table, and took their places. After grace was said, Angeline handed the bread and butter to Adam. "You and Shiloh should taste this. This is what you two will learn to make."

Mrs. Meder set a plate of cheese next to Shiloh. "This, too. Shiloh, do you remember us?"

"Honestly Mrs. Meder, I'm afraid I don't remember many things that happened before Micah died."

"Oh, Mama, Papa, I didn't tell you. Adam said he died about two years after we left."

"Oh, child," said Mrs. Meder, taking Shiloh's hand. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Hoping to get past the topic quickly, Adam added, "Amos died a little over a year ago, just before Shiloh came home from college."

Mr. and Mrs. Meder glanced at each other, then looked apologetically at Shiloh. "Did I just hear Adam say you went to college, too?" asked Mr. Meder.

Taking a deep breath, Shiloh forced a smile. "Yes, I did. It was Adam's idea for me to go."

"And she did well. She took some business courses so she would be able to run the ranch, and she took music courses. She plays the piano beautifully," said Adam proudly.

Shiloh cut her eyes toward him and gave him a half smile that had Adam smiling back in relief.

"So you want to start a creamery? Will this be for the Ponderosa or the Flying W?"

"Actually, I was thinking of a partnership between the two ranches."

"You won't merge them now?"

"No, they'll stay separate. Shiloh built the Flying W ranch back up to where it was before Amos took ill. In fact, she increased the ranch holdings and revived the horse business. It will keep the Whitney name," explained Adam.

"I remember how Amos fussed over those horses. I think he liked those horses more than he liked people."

"Shiloh is just as fussy, and sometimes I think she prefers her horses to most people," said Adam, looking over at Shiloh with an amused grin.

When she looked back with raised eyebrows, Moses said, "You better watch out there, Adam. Doesn't look like she lets you get away with much." Shiloh laughed.

"Well, she does try," said Adam, laughing with her.

"Angeline is going to show you two how to make the butter and the cheese. We make butter and cheese from the same milk, and what's left, the whey, goes to the pigs, so nothing is wasted," said Moses. "Except for any of the buttermilk we don't use or give away. We only sell the buttermilk we make just before it's shipped. It doesn't keep long enough to hold it in the ice house from the early batches."

Mrs. Meder took Shiloh's hand again. "I hold a little of the whey back. If you use it when you make your bread in place of water, it will make your bread softer."

Shiloh cocked her head and smiled. "Really? I'll have to try that."

After lunch, Angeline took Adam and Shiloh back to the cheese house where the skimmed milk from the morning's butter making was waiting. "We can only get this milk through part of the process. It will stand overnight, and then be used tomorrow. Today, we'll finish with the milk from yesterday."

By the time Angeline had shown them how to go from making the curd to pressing and storing the cheese, it was early evening. "Now when you do this a few times, it won't take as long. If you have someone doing this for you, you'll want to make sure they do all these steps properly or you won't have anything at the end but a pile of mush."

Shiloh looked around the part of the cheese house where the aging cheese was stored. "This is an awful lot of cheese. How do you know which is ready to sell?"

"We use these numbered wooden blocks," she said, picking up one of the blocks off a shelf of cheese. "The high numbers go with the most recently made cheese. The lower numbers go with the older cheese. Every time we add a new batch of cheese, the blocks get moved. These bandages wrapped around the cheese get changed every day until they're dry, and then the cheese sits until a rind is formed, usually about two to three weeks. After that we dip them in wax. And that's how they're shipped," she added, finishing her explanation as she walked with them to the house.

That evening at the dinner table, the subject was cheese. "Adam, what do you think? Is cheese making something you think you'll want to do?" asked Moses.

"I don't think learning the process will be the hard part. Designing the buildings we'll need with the right equipment and the correct temperatures might be a challenge. You have some fairly steady weather here on the coast, but we run hot and cold in the Sierra."

"I'll make sure you have a list of all the equipment we use here along with the holding temperatures you'll need for each building. Shiloh, what do you think?"

Shiloh had been lost in thought, going over and over in her head what they had done so she wouldn't forget it before she could write it down. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"What do you think?"

She smiled. "Anytime I get to learn something new is always a treat for me. But there's a lot to remember. I'm going to write it down so I'll have it to refer to."

"Well, you two will have a full day tomorrow again," said Angeline. "I'll show you the first part of the process tomorrow morning…making the butter. And I'll show you how to make the rennet."

"Rennet?" said Shiloh.

"That's what we added to the milk to make the curds. It's part of the stomach of a calf or kid."

Shiloh's face filled with concern. "You kill a calf for its stomach?"

Seeing the anxiety on her face, Moses answered. "Yes and no. We've never had to kill a healthy animal just for its stomach. There's usually a few that just don't survive. They're weak from birth and never gain any strength. Those are the ones we use for the rennet."

After the meal, Shiloh excused herself to the bedroom where she took out her journal and pencil and started writing everything she could remember about the day.

Adam and Moses had retreated to the front porch for the evening, and were enjoying coffee that Mrs. Meder had brought out. "Adam, I hope we didn't upset Shiloh too much about the calves."

"Mr. Meder, she's lived on a ranch all her life. She knows animals die and why. She's fine."

"Son, you're not a young boy anymore…you're a man. Call me Moses," he said just before he blew a smoke ring from the last pull from his pipe.

Adam smiled. "I noticed you only use a couple of breeds for the dairy cattle. Is there a reason for that?"

"Among our herd, we're finding that certain breeds produce milk longer than others. But I wouldn't worry about that until you get going. The milk of any breed will do. What do you run on the Ponderosa?"

Chuckling, Adam said, "We started with anything we could get our hands on, but in the last ten years or so we've brought Longhorns and Herefords up from Texas. I don't see us using any of those for dairy cows. They're too valuable as beef."

"You know, they've started raising cattle just for dairy back East. Don't have any idea how long it'll take to come out here, but in the meantime, we're doing just fine with the ones we've got. What about crops? Do you do any farming now?"

"We grow enough to support the herd and ourselves and the ranch hands."

"Corn?"

Knowing where Moses was going, Adam smiled and answered, "We've started adding some corn as feed. We grow around ten acres of corn right now."

"Good. Add that to the hay you give the dairy cows. Makes a difference in the milk. You'll have to keep 'em close to the dairy 'cause they'll have to be milked every day."

Adam and Shiloh worked the next day with Angeline, learning how to make butter and how to make rennet. Adam thought the rennet would be difficult for Shiloh; not because of the calf, but rather the hands on explanation of which of the stomachs would be used. When Angeline gave her the knife, and she went right to work separating and slicing, he laughed to himself. She had said at Jim's that there was a lot about her he didn't know. He was beginning to understand what she meant.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Shiloh and Adam spent the third day exploring the ranch, looking carefully at all the buildings of the dairy, then taking a ride with Moses to the herd and out to the crops to see how the Meder's irrigated.

"Well, Adam, do you see any room for improvement?"

"Just one, but only if it's something you could use. You have a good supply of water coming from that creek in the mountains. You could use that water to run a mill without interrupting the water supply. Then if you have room to grow wheat, you can mill it and send it to San Francisco right along with your dairy products. Those people that buy your buttermilk can get their meal for flapjacks and biscuits at the same time."

"You make your pa proud, don't you?" said Moses, laughing. "I'd never have thought we'd have a need for a mill, but you came up with the mill and the need right together. I don't suppose you'd know how to install the millstones, now would you?"

"It just so happens that I have plans back home. I'll send them to you."

Moses leaned into Shiloh. "He really does make his pa right proud, don't he?"

Laughing, she winked at Mr. Meder, then looked over at Adam. "Most of the time."

Moses let out a high-pitched laugh as he turned his horse back toward the ranch house, then turned his head and said over his shoulder, "Adam, you got yourself a handful with this one, didn't you?"

"More than you know," Adam said, laughing with him.

They relaxed the rest of the afternoon while Moses gave Adam directions to Waddell Creek, a steady stream that flowed into the ocean, where he and Shiloh would camp for the next few nights. "There's no one but us in these parts, so you probably won't see a soul. The creek is good and deep where it flows out onto the beach. You just need to remember you need to go a little further up to get your canteen water. When the tide comes in, the salt water mixes with the fresh. You don't want to drink it. The upper part of the beach is above high tide, so you can camp right on the beach. There's a place on the right side of the creek where we built up a windbreak. There's some wood there we used for poles, and I'll make sure you have what else you'll need to catch bait and fish. We haven't been there for a while, but it should still be there. You make your camp inside that windbreak, and you'll stay warm enough at night."

While the men were talking on the porch, Shiloh had wandered into the kitchen where the ladies were making dinner. Mrs. Meder called Moses and Adam to dinner, and when they walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Meder and Angeline were laughing to the point that tears were flowing. Shiloh was sitting at the table with her elbow propped up, her hand over her mouth, and her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Adam stopped in the door. "What have you done?"

"Done? I haven't done anything," she giggled.

Mrs. Meder stepped around Adam and set the table. "Adam, Shiloh tells the funniest stories."

Sitting at the table next to Shiloh, Adam asked, "And what story would that be?"

Angeline came over with serving dishes. "Was it true?"

"Oh yes, every bit of it was true," said Shiloh, laughing.

"Papa, you have to hear about this horse. Her name is Speck."

Adam let his head slowly tilt. "No, you don't need to hear about the horse," he said, cutting his eyes toward Shiloh with a smirk.

"Moses, come sit down," said Mrs. Meder, patting the table in front of his chair. She turned to Shiloh. "Angeline was telling me how quickly you picked everything up."

"Well," said Adam, smiling, happy to pursue a new subject. "There's a reason for that. One of the reasons she did so well in school is because she remembers what she reads. She wrote it all down the last two nights and then read it. It's permanently etched in her memory."

The rest of the evening, they talked about Speck and Shiloh's other horses, and Adam and Shiloh shared the things they had done in San Francisco leaving out the bad parts. The evening was filled with good conversation and laughs.

The next morning Shiloh and Adam were up early to prepare for their camping trip. Mrs. Meder had already prepared and packed the food and cooking utensils they would need, and Mr. Meder packed what they would need for fishing. That along with the things Adam and Shiloh brought for their trip would keep them for the next five nights. They said their thanks and goodbyes and mounted up, heading up the coast for Waddell Creek.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Are you looking forward to this?" asked Adam as he and Shiloh rode side by side down the trail.

"More than you know. I'm not sure I should admit this, but I'm just more comfortable when I'm outside without all the propriety. If I tell you something will you promise not to take it the wrong way?"

He gazed at her with a content smile. "What?"

"Sometimes I wish you had never sent me to college." Adam twisted his mouth and looked forward. "Please don't take it like that, Adam. I appreciate the things I learned there, but it seems the bigger part of those things has caused me more grief that it's been worth."

"What part are you talking about?"

"Isabella. It was Isabella who Will was taken with. I don't think he would have even noticed me if it hadn't been for Isabella. And I've been thinking, with everything you already handle and the partnership…maybe I shouldn't pursue singing. It could take us away from the ranch a good bit. I just don't know if there will be time."

Cocking his head, he let his mouth fall open, looking a bit upset. "Before you make any decisions about your music and singing, I want you to give us a chance to get our lives organized. It might not be as bad as you think."

"Might? You don't sound as confident as you did in Santa Cruz."

"Shiloh, having a lot to organize is nothing unusual for either one of us. It just sounds bigger because there are two of us now, and we have to fit into each other's lives." He reached out and took the hand lying on her thigh. "You are supposed to forget all about horses and ranching and singing….and dairies while we're out here. So I want you to concentrate on how we're going to catch fish, how we're going to carry back your shell collection, and how many whales you think you might see."

"Alright, let's talk about catching fish. What are we going to use for bait?"

"Sand crabs."

"Oh. What's a sand crab?"

"It's very small crab that you dig out of the sand where the waves wash up on the shore."

"And what do we catch them in?"

"Our hands."

Shiloh jerked her head toward him. "Do they bite?"

Adam laughed. "You're not afraid of a little sand crab are you?"

"I am if they have pinchers."

Still laughing, he said, "They don't have pinchers. The most they'll do is tickle your hand."

They rode in silence for a few minutes until Shiloh looked at him apprehensively and asked, "Do you know how to cook fish?"

"I'll tell you what. I'll teach you to clean the fish and cook it over the fire. I'll even teach you how to clean a rabbit and cook it over the fire."

"Have you ever camped on a beach?"

"Nope. This will be a first." He watched her face change from an amused look to a wide grin accompanied by a giggle and grinned back. "This is going to be the best part of our honeymoon. I can see it in your eyes."

They cut off the main trail and made their way down a narrow path through the cliffs, coming out on a wide expanse of white sand. "It should be just around that next cliff," Adam said, pointing to a distant rock face. "We'll have to go through a little water, but Moses said these horses are used to being ridden on the beach."

The sand at the foot of the cliff was already covered by the waves, and the horses went right through. On the other side was a smaller beach cut off on the far side by large rocks that went out at least a hundred feet into the ocean. Adam turned back and looked at the way they had come in. "Tides coming in. In a few minutes that way will be impassable. This must be the place."

Riding on around to the side of the cliff, they spotted the creek, and further in, they found the windbreak. There were trees beyond the windbreak where the creek flowed out of a cypress forest.

"Adam, it's beautiful here. Look how deep the creek is when it comes out on the sand."

Adam had dismounted and stood next to her horse, and rather than stepping down, she slid down into his waiting hands. "Mrs. Cartwright," he said motioning to the windbreak, "your home for the next five nights."

"Mrs. Cartwright. I wonder if I'll ever get used to that."

Adam snorted. "You'd better."

She laughed, shaking her head, and walked into a large square with sides about four feet high created by the trunks of fallen trees and limbs. Around the trailing end of the bank that rose up into the cliff, she could see a clearing where meadow grass was growing…a small box canyon perfect for the horses.

She turned back to Adam with delight in her eyes. "It'll be like being stranded on a deserted tropical island. You know…like Robinson Crusoe."

As he brought the horses closer to the windbreak, he looked at her with a smile that made her stomach flutter and said, "And the best part is that it's just the two of us. No cannibals and no mutineers. We should have come here from the start."

Shiloh took the saddle bags and laid them on the sand inside the windbreak while Adam unsaddled the horses. He exchanged their bridles for halters, and walked them into the canyon. "There's water back there, too."

"Look. There's a fire pit here that the sand has blown over," said Shiloh as she brushed sand away from a ring of large rocks.

Sitting down on one of the logs of the windbreak, Adam pulled off his boots and socks, then untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it down to his belt. He began pulling everything out of the saddlebags and gunnysack they would need for cooking and fishing, and by the time Shiloh had cleared the sand out of the fire pit, Adam had set up side and crossbars over it and placed the pot, pan, and coffee pot on the flat rocks around the pit. He had also tied fishing line to two of the poles he found stacked with the windbreak and tied hooks on the ends.

"Now, dear lady, if you would kindly remove your boots and socks, we can take a stroll along the beach."

When Shiloh had done as he requested, he took her hand and led her out from behind the windbreak, then wrapped an arm around her. The two walked out to survey their private slice of heaven.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"It's cold," said Shiloh, running back away from the wash of a wave.

Standing in the water with his trouser legs rolled up, Adam made a humored frown. "You'll get used to it. Come back here." He trotted out of the water toward her, and stopped when she backed away, then raised his head and smiled playfully, walking toward her. She turned and walked away, smiling back at him over her shoulder, and soon they had both broken out in a run across the beach. When he caught her, both laughed. Adam paused and gazed at her. Her eyes twinkled, her hair glistened, and her skin glowed in the sun. Putting an arm around her waist, he hiked her up on his side.

"Adam, no please," she squealed.

"We are not going to be here for a week without going into the ocean. I've never been in, you've never been in, and we're going to remedy that."

Walking into the water, he brought her around in front of him and set her down in the wash. Her mouth and eyes opened wide as her feet touched the cold water, and she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling her feet up. "No, I don't want to," she whined.

"If you don't put your feet down, I'll carry you out into the water."

Leaning back, she looked at him with big, round eyes. "You wouldn't do that…" She raised her eyebrows. "Would you?" He raised his chin and an eyebrow…something she had come to recognize as a sign that he was about to assert his masculine dominance, and rather than being tossed into the waves, she let herself slide down slowly, touching the water with her toes first. She grimaced, and he smiled at her compliance when she was standing flat on her feet in the water.

"There, you see? It's not that bad once you get used to it."

Pouting, she said quietly, "It's cold."

He picked her up and began walking into the waves. "Adam, no. I don't want to get my riding skirt wet. It's the only one I brought. And what about your trousers?"

He stopped and thought, then turned around and carried her back to the windbreak. "Remove them."

Shiloh stuttered, "B…but, Adam. I didn't bring anything to wear in the water."

"You don't have to wear anything," he said as he dropped his shirt over the windbreak and began to unfasten his trousers."

"Adam Cartwright, it's broad daylight and it's…we're outside."

"And there's no one around for miles. If you don't feel comfortable taking everything off, strip down to your drawers and camisole."

"I didn't bring enough clothes to get some wet."

"They'll dry in the sun." She breathed heavily, and he said, "You have a choice. Either way, you are going in so you can tell our children you've been in the ocean."

"I don't know how to swim, Adam. I'm liable to drown in those waves."

"Those waves aren't over your head," he said, rolling his eyes. "All you have to do is stand up." When she didn't move, he laid his trousers over the windbreak, and stood there naked with his hands on his hips. He raised his chin again and took a step toward her, and she quickly began to unbutton her blouse. Soon she was standing in nothing but her drawers and camisole. Taking her hand, he pulled her back down to the water, backing into the waves. He stopped and let go of her hand, looking back at her with a frown. "You're right, it is cold. There's only one way to go in." Standing in waist deep water, he waited for another wave to roll in and made a shallow dive into it, coming up on the other side of the breakers.

She was still standing in ankle deep water. "I can't do that. I don't know how to swim."

"Shiloh, look at me. The water isn't over my head." She began to back away again, and he walked out of the water to get her.

"Adam, really, I don't want to," she said, turning and walking back toward the windbreak.

Hurrying out of the water after her, he scooped her up. "You don't have to dive in. I'll take you in. Besides, I seem to remember you saying that water doesn't bother you in the slightest."

"Adam, please don't make me. I'm…I'm scared."

"And what better way to get over your fear," he said tenderly as he carried her back to the water. She held onto him as if her life depended on it, and when he carried her through a wave, she tightened her grip, burying her face in his shoulder and whimpering. When they were beyond the waves, he dropped her feet, but kept his arms around her, holding her against him. She kept a firm grip around his neck, and when he looked into her face, he saw tears making their way down her cheeks. "You really are frightened, aren't you?"

"Please take me back," she whispered.

"No, you're out here, and that's half the battle. Now, can you touch the bottom?"

"I don't know."

He had tried not to smile, but the sight of this strong-willed woman reduced to a frightened child by water amused him. "Well, try." He felt her foot slide down his leg, finding his foot, and slowly testing the sand. "Now stand up," he said as he pried her arms from around his neck.

"Don't let go of me!" she cried out.

"I've got you," he said, keeping hold of her arms. The water was only to the center of his chest, but it was lapping at her chin. "Now, can you hold your breath?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because we're going under." She began to protest, and he spoke loudly over her. "When I say hold your breath, hold it or you'll get a nose full of salt water." She was still fussing when he said, "Hold it," and just as he pulled her under the water with him, she took a deep breath.

When he looked at her face under water, her cheeks were blown out, her eyes were closed tightly, and her grip on his arm was so tight that her fingernails were digging into his flesh. He brought her up, and she sputtered and wiped her face, yelling at him, "Don't do that again!"

"Hold it. Here we go," he said has he pulled her under one more time. This time, she opened her eyes, then closed them tightly again as she fought against his hold. She got away from him and stood up, wiping her face and didn't see the larger wave that broke over her head, sending her under the water again and tumbling her in the surf.

It was only a matter of seconds before Adam got to her, but it seemed much longer to Shiloh, and when he brought her up, she gasped for air, coughing and struggling to get away from him. "Let me go!" she yelled, pulling her arms back and trying to get out of the water. When she was standing in knee deep water, she shoved him back, crying. "I told you I didn't want to go in. I told you I'd drown."

Despite her protests, he put his arms around her, and held her to him until she stopped crying and pushing. "You didn't drown. And all you have to do is hold your breath until you can get your footing." She shoved against his chest harder. "I'll tell you what. I'll teach you to swim in the deep pool in the creek. Then we can try the ocean again."

She whimpered, "I'm never going in the ocean again. I don't need to tell my children."

Taking her hand, he led her away from the water to dry sand. "Sit here and dry in the sun. I'll be right back."

She sat looking out at the surf, watching how the waves broke with an occasional wave that was much bigger than the others. Despite her tumble, she thought the ocean was magnificent, so vast and powerful a body of water that she was actually thinking about trying it again.

When Adam returned, he handed her a brightly colored blanket, and placed apples, cheese, and his knife on her lap. He had put his white drawers on and now held his white shirt up behind her. "Put your arms in the sleeves. I don't want you to burn in the sun."

She complied and when he pulled the shirt over her shoulders, she pulled it the rest of the way around her, turning her face into the sleeve and taking a deep breath. She smiled and glanced up at him. "It smells like you."

Sitting down next to her, he took the apples, cheese and the knife and laid them on the blanket he had spread out in front of them. "Here," he said, handing her the canteen. "Rinse the salt out of your mouth."

He cut the apples and cheese in slices, then leaned toward her, propping up on an elbow while he pulled her down with his other hand so that she was leaning against his stomach. The two talked about the ocean, fish and swimming while they ate a lunch of cheese and apples and lay in the sun, drying.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Adam opened his eyes and yawned, having dozed off in the warm afternoon sun. Shiloh's head was pitched forward with her chin on her chest. He lifted his arm resting on his side, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, waking her. Reaching up, she stretched and yawned with him.

"I think I'm going to try and catch our dinner," said Adam, as he sat up and kissed her neck.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's daytime," he said, laughing and walking back to the windbreak.

She turned away from the ocean and shouted, "I just thought I'd make some coffee." She watched as he pulled on his trousers, making sure the legs were still rolled up, and then ducked down. "What are you doing?"

"I'll be there in a minute." She turned back toward the water and pulled her knees up in front of her, waiting. When he appeared at her side, he dropped his fishing pole and handed her a wine glass, then pulled the cork out of a bottle of wine and poured. "We can have coffee after dinner."

"I didn't know you brought wine," she said, smiling and taking a sip while he sat down in front of her.

Taking the glass and sipping, he said, "You'd be surprised what Mrs. Meder packed in that gunnysack. There's enough wine for the whole week."

"So that's the plan. You're going to get me drunk and have your way with me, is that it?"

He leaned into her, grinning. "I don't have to get you drunk to have my way with you. I'm just waiting for the moonlight," he teased, then stole a kiss. "Besides, if I get you drunk you'll fall asleep, and then no one will be having anyone's way."

She tossed her head back in laughter, then lifted her hand to his face and stroked his cheek, her eyes sparkling happily. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked softly.

"For bringing me here." Looking up at the sky and around at the cliffs bordering their own private beach, she said, "It's perfect."

"Even though I almost drowned you," he said, smiling impishly.

She puckered her lips and narrowed her eyes, then snorted, "You're forgiven."

Sitting nose to nose, they gazed blissfully into each other's eyes, sharing small kisses until Adam moved his arm around her shoulders and held her to him, pressing his lips to hers. He sucked her bottom lip, then nipped it, and felt her shiver. Moving away slightly, he whispered, "Are you cold?"

"Hm? No, warm…very warm."

Finishing his kiss, he looked into her eyes. "Well, we could do this all day, but then we wouldn't have any fish for dinner." She smiled when he kissed her nose, then rose, grabbing the fishing pole.

"You don't have any bait."

"Oh, yeah," he said, walking down to the water. He looked down at the sand, then bent and started digging.

When he brought something up in his hand, she shouted, "Wait, let me see," and got up and ran to him. "Eew! It looks like a big bug."

"This, my love, is a sand crab." He turned it over in his hand and showed her the legs underneath. "Here, hold it."

She reluctantly opened her hand and let him drop the crab into it. When it started crawling, she yipped, dropping it on the sand, and it instantly began to dig. Adam scooped up a handful of sand and let it sift through his fingers, uncovering the crab. Unwrapping the line from the pole, he hooked the crab through its underside and stood up, holding the pole away from them.

"Adam, it's still alive."

"Fish won't bite dead crabs." Walking out into the low surf, he threw the line out beyond the small waves closest to the shore and waited.

Shiloh walked back to the blanket and sat down, digging shells out of the sand. By the time Adam had his first fish, she had an impressive pile. As she sat by the creek rinsing her shells, Adam brought the fish over, tied a string to a rock, and dropped the fish into the creek. "That fish won't live very long will it?"

"Long enough for me to catch another one. After that, I'm going to teach you how to clean and cook them. He squatted down next to her, looking at her shells. "You've got quite a collection there."

"Well, you were counting on carrying them back, so I figured I'd better collect some."

He laughed as he walked back down to the water. Shiloh watched him dig into the sand and pull up a handful, then hook the sand crab he had found and throw his line back into the water.

Once she had finished cleaning her shells in the creek, she laid them out to dry on a small rock ledge on the side of the cliff, then went back to the windbreak and dressed in a blouse and skirt. Walking back to the beach, she gathered everything they had taken out and carried it back to the windbreak, carefully putting everything where it wouldn't fall over in the light breeze that had begun to blow. She shook the canteen. It was only half full, so she walked up the beach toward the cypress trees, looking for a place deep enough to dip the canteen and fill it.

Adam had been glancing back to check on her. He had caught another fish and busied himself bringing it in, and when he got to the string at the creek, he looked up for her. She wasn't at the windbreak where she had been the last time he looked, so he turned and looked back over the beach from one side to the other. He called for her and got no response. Dropping the string back in the creek with both fish attached, he went into the canyon where the horses were grazing, and came back, yelling louder for her. _She shouldn't be anywhere she wouldn't be able to hear me._ Panic began to set in, and he looked toward the cypress trees where the creek flowed onto the beach. Running into the forest, he looked for any sign of her. "Shiloh!" Again she didn't answer, and he began to climb the rocks that lead up a steady slope next to the stream. When he topped a rise, he looked into the darkness created by high canyon walls and the canopy of the trees, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her white blouse. He climbed to her. "Shiloh, didn't you hear me calling?"

"What? I can't hear you over the waterfall." She looked at his face, and stood. "Adam, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He brought his hand up over his mouth, and wiped his chin, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. By this time, Shiloh had come down to him with the canteen. "What's wrong?"

Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her tightly. "Would you do me a favor while we're here, and tell me before you come back here? I had no idea where you were."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't mean to scare you," she said, looking up at him. "Come see what I found," she said, taking his hand and leading him up to where she had been sitting. "It's so lovely here, I sat for awhile. I guess I didn't realize I was gone that long." Adam took in the waterfall coming down from above them, falling over a wall of lush, green fern, then splashing over mossy rocks as it meandered its way down the hill. "Isn't this the most beautiful canyon you've ever seen," she said, smiling and looking up, the filtered light from the canopy catching her bright, happy eyes.

He chuckled and took her hand, turning back down the hill. "Come on. We don't want to be back here when the sun begins to set. It'll get dark here long before it gets dark on the beach. Besides, we have fish to clean and cook."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Ow!" said Shiloh, jerking her hand away.

Adam took it back. "Let me see it." Opening her hand, he examined the cut. "I'll need to clean it out."

"With what?" she asked uneasily.

"Well, I don't know yet," he answered as he sorted through the contents of the gunnysack. Pulling out a small bottle of whiskey and a rolled white strip of cloth, he said, "It would seem that Mrs. Meder thought of everything." He took her other arm and pulled her up off the sand. "We'll clean it in the creek."

"But the tide is in. It'll be salty."

"That's the idea." Taking his bandana out of his back pocket, he dipped her hand into the water and gently washed it. "This'll teach me to try to teach you to clean fish."

She looked pitifully at him. "I didn't mean to. My hands got slimy from the fish, and the knife slipped."

He looked at her from under his brow as he worked on her hand. "That's why I told you to hold the fish with the cloth." Drying her hand, he poured a little whiskey over the cut, and she quickly drew back and cringed. He didn't say anything, but rather raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. She slowly gave hers back to him. "I know this burns, but we don't want it to get infected. If the skin around it turns red, we'll have to get you to a doctor."

"It's a little bitty cut. I don't need a doctor."

"It's not a little bitty cut, and you don't want it to get infected. How would you feel if you lost a finger and couldn't play your piano anymore?"

"Oh, now you're just being dramatic. I thought you didn't want to perform," she said sarcastically.

Looking at her with flared nostrils, he bit, "Shiloh, an infection is nothing to mess around with. If it gets into your blood, it can spread all through you."

"It's just a little cut," she snapped back.

Tightening his lips and glowering, he retorted, "It's a deep cut with fish slime in it." He took a deep breath and chuckled as he wrapped the strip of cloth around her hand.

"What's so funny?" she asked in aggravation.

"You are. No, we are. I don't know why we're arguing about it. We both know it has to be cleaned." He put a finger under her chin and raised her face to his. "You just don't like being taken care of, do you?"

"I'm not angry at you. I just wanted to show you I could do it. And then I go and cut myself and look like an inept…baby," she said, drawing one side of her mouth in. "Besides that, I've always been able to take care of myself."

"Sweetheart, you aren't by yourself anymore," he said, helping her to her feet, and putting his arms around her waist. "Get used to it," he said softly, kissing her.

She leaned into him. "You can have anything you want if you keep kissing me like that."

"There's no moonlight yet," he said with a gleam in his eyes as he took her hand and led her back to the windbreak. He went into the woods and came back out with two strong sticks which he whittled down to clean, fresh wood.

She pulled the coffee out of a saddlebag and prepared the pot, then put it on a rock that Adam had moved right next to the fire.

"Now, sit right there and watch." He finished cleaning the fish, telling her everything he was doing as he went. Once he had them on the sticks lying across short sidebars, he sat back and watched the sunset with her.

"Our first night on the beach," she said.

"Mm hm."

"Will anything come up on the beach at night," Shiloh asked, moving into his side.

"Oh, maybe some crabs, but they'll stay near the surf. We're more likely to be visited from something in the woods back there," he said, pointing toward the cypress trees. "But nothing you wouldn't have seen at home." He looked down at her and grinned. "Like skunks." She pinched him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For teasing me."

"I'm not teasing you. There's probably skunks, raccoons…rabbits…among other things back there."

"Fine. Then I'm sleeping next to the wall of the windbreak."

"So you're going to let me take care of you?"

"Adam," she said, taking his hand. "I know I fuss a lot, but…it's nice…to know that someone wants to take care of me."

Wrapping his fingers around her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Are you ready for fish?" She smiled and nodded. He took the fish off the fire and placed them on plates, handing the plates to Shiloh. Then he retrieved a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaving one side longer for him. Next, he retrieved the wine and glasses, and sat next to her. Holding his glass up, he toasted, "Here's to life on the beach."

"Here, here," she said, touching his glass with hers and drinking. She set her wine glass on a flat rock next to her and tasted her fish. "This is good. What did you season it with?"

"I have no idea. The seasoning came from…"

"Mrs. Meder," she said, nodding.

After dinner, the two took a walk to the other side of the beach where the rocks went out into the ocean. "We should come out here tomorrow morning when the tide is low and see what we can find," said Adam. They sat and watched as the moon appeared, casting a white light over the landscape. The foam of the waves looked as if it was glowing against the dark water it capped.

"Moonlight," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"So it is," he said, smiling and laying her back on the sand.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Adam taught Shiloh how to swim in the deep pool of the creek and coaxed her back into the ocean on the condition that he didn't let go of her. He had found a place just past the breakers where the water stayed fairly calm with the waves gently moving through just before they met land and curled over themselves. He had taken her out farther this time without telling her that he was no longer touching the bottom. When she turned to take a step away, she sank…and panicked.

Before he could calm her down, she had pushed him under several times until he finally turned her around and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and under the opposite arm. "Shiloh, before your drown us both, you have got to relax. You know how to swim. Just float."

She stiffened and sank, and when he pulled her back up, she turned and wrapped herself around him, taking them both under. Swimming underwater, he got in close enough to touch the bottom and stood up, holding her as she coughed up the water she had swallowed.

"Please take me back to the beach," she cried, clinging to him and shaking.

"No. I'm not taking you in until you get over your fear of the water." He crouched down so that they were face to face. "Look at me. If you can get comfortable in the ocean, you can swim anywhere in the Sierra. There's no reason for you to be afraid. All you have to do is relax, float, hold your breath and keep your mouth closed."

"I'm cold. Please take me back," she said, shivering and burying her face in his neck.

"If you can get back by yourself, you can stay."

"I can't touch the bottom here."

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up. "Then I guess you'll have to swim."

She growled at him, then pushed off of him toward the shore, knowing that she'd be able to touch bottom in only a few more feet. But that was where the breakers started, and when she got there, a wave took her in and deposited her on the beach in shallow water where she crawled out on her hands and knees and curled up in a ball, sobbing. "You hate me, don't you?"

Walking out of the water, he sat beside her. "I love you."

"Then why are you torturing me?"

"I'm not torturing you. I'm teaching you how to swim in the ocean. You don't have to go back in today. We'll try it again tomorrow."

"No we won't," she whimpered, crawling away from him, and lying flat to warm up in the sun.

Once she was warm, she calmed down, and the two had another pleasant evening. Adam had gone into the cypress forest and came out with a rabbit that he used to make stew.

Their mornings were spent at the tide pool, early afternoons were spent in the water, though Shiloh never came to appreciate it, and intermingled were rides down the beach from the direction they came, hikes up into the fern canyon, fishing, shell collecting, reading and discussing poetry, and generally being lazy, lying on the beach in the sun.

Their last night on the beach, Shiloh lamented over a dinner of rockfish that Adam had filleted and fried. "I wish we could stay. We could live off fish and rabbits, we have fresh water, and we could ride into Santa Cruz and sell shells to the travelers that go there. Then we could buy whatever we need. This fish is really good."

"You don't miss home? Just a little?"

She stopped eating and thought. "If you'd asked me that five days ago, I would have given you a definitive 'yes'. But being away from all the responsibility and obligations…I've never been away from that." She looked up at him with a wistful smile. "Adam, I love it here."

"So you admit you don't have to be doing anything in particular to be happy."

"You're talking about the horses and the singing…and the ranch. We're ranchers, Adam. That's what we do. I sing. That's what I do. But I have to admit, I don't remember a time when I've been this…" she looked into his eyes, "…happy."

He leaned toward her and kissed her tenderly. "I don't either."

They sat quietly finishing their dinner, and when Adam came back from rinsing the plates in the creek, he poured her a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. "Uh, Shiloh…we've been away for a month." She looked at him expectantly. "You haven't had your monthly, have you?"

She held her breath and looked away, saying quietly, "How do you know about that?"

"That you haven't or that you do?" he asked, chuckling.

"Well, the fact that you know I haven't is obvious since you know that I do, so why don't we talk about how you know…about women?"

He laughed loudly. "I could say I learned the same place you did…at college, but that wouldn't be entirely true, although I learned much more about the biology of it there. You and I both have known since we were children. We grew up around animals. But Pa told me all about human babies when Hoss was born, and later Marie had to set me straight about girls…because of an accident."

"An accident?"

"Let's just say that I thought the girl was dying and leave it at that."

Shiloh covered her mouth and giggled. "When I started having a monthly, my father sent me to Mrs. Beadle, the woman who came by twice a week to cook and clean. But Adam, it's probably not what you're thinking. I'm often late for my monthly. Sometimes I don't have one at all."

Adam creased his brow and gently placed his hand on the back of her neck. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes. While I was in New York, Miss Anderson, the headmistress, sent me to a doctor who said he could find nothing wrong, except that I had increased the energy required by my brain by attending college, and that was causing my reproductive system to lose energy. He suggested that I stop learning immediately and things would correct themselves. Miss Anderson said, "Rubbish," and told me many women are late for their monthly for no reason in particular, and that I was lucky that I didn't have to put up with it on a regular basis. I just have to carry my…things…everywhere I go."

Drawing her backward into him, he laid his chin on her shoulder. "So it could be either."

She quickly glanced at him, and then looked forward, saying softly, "I suppose so. But it's too soon to know." Standing, she said, "We should pack up what we don't need for the morning."

Once she had finished packing what she could, she walked out on the beach and sat, listening to the waves, watching the birds sail right over the top of the water. Adam stayed back behind her, watching, squatting and moving shells around in the sand. He had seen something in her eyes…a sadness almost, and not the same sadness she felt in leaving. It had to do with the other possibility they had hinted at, but hadn't really discussed.

When the sun sat low in the sky, he went to sit beside her and for awhile, they just sat, watching the sunset. After the last ribbon of color disappeared below the horizon, Adam moved in front of her. "Can you talk about it?"

Looking down at the sand next to her, she drew lines, turning up small shells that she set aside. "We already talked about it. There's not much left to say."

He understood what she was feeling, but he wanted her to understand it as well. "We didn't talk about it. We talked around it."

"If I am, I am. I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me what you're thinking."

Raising her knees up in front of her, she wrapped her arms around them and clasped her hands. "I'm thinking that if I am, everything changes. I won't be able to continue to train the horses, and I won't be able to travel to sing."

"Why not?"

"How can I take care of a baby and train horses? There will be a point when I'm too big to do anything, and after that, just feeding a baby will take up most of my time for at least a year. I won't be able to travel when I'm big, and trying to take care of a child traveling or in a strange place…how would I ever be able to rehearse with an orchestra if I have to leave every few hours?"

"Shiloh, you must have thought about this when we…" He cleared his throat. "Did you think you were immune because we were on our honeymoon?"

She smirked at him. "Of course not." Taking a deep breath, she went on, "I…I just didn't think about it. That's all."

"Well, it's time we did think about it. Why don't we think about if you're not? Because it's obvious you don't want to be…right now. What do you have to do to get to a point when you're ready?"

"You're ready now, aren't you?" she asked hesitantly, glancing back up at him.

Adam smiled. "Yes, but we both should be ready."

"I would need a trained partner for the horses…someone who could step in immediately and take over the training and the sales while I can't."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" She shook her head. "What about Billy or Johnny?"

"Johnny doesn't have the patience, and Billy…Daddy tried to teach Billy, but he can only learn so much."

"What about Hoss? He loves to work with animals."

"Hoss has responsibilities on the Ponderosa. He'll have more with you taking on the Flying W."

"I think that can be managed. Now, what about your singing?"

"I'm about to have three performances scheduled this year. Those are the letters I sent out when we first came to San Francisco. I would have to take a break from singing for the last part…while I'm big…and I'd have to figure out a different schedule for rehearsals. I'd probably need some help…someone to take care of the baby while I'm rehearsing or singing. And speaking of help, if I wanted to go back to training horses, I'd need help with a baby anyway."

"So we hire a nanny."

"That's no way for a child to be raised."

"Shiloh," he laughed, "just because we have a nanny doesn't mean we will be absent from our children's lives." He moved closer to her and lifted her into his lap. "We don't need to deal with any of this until we know there's a child. And just from the little we've discussed, we both have an idea of how we can handle a baby and what we need to do. So I think," he said, as he gently kissed her, "that we should enjoy what's left of our honeymoon and wait and see. And if you're not with child, then we'll just have to be careful for awhile." The simple act of lifting her chin lifted her eyes, their bright blue still muted in grays. He pressed his lips to hers, and waited until she responded, then drew her closer.

Her only thought at the moment was how easy it was for him to remove all worry from her mind as if he had swept her away to a place where fears weren't allowed. Looking into his deep, hazel eyes, she asked, "Will things ever be easy for us?"

"They'll be as easy or hard as we allow them to be? The first thing you need to learn is to take one day at a time. It's alright to schedule performances and line up horses to be trained, but when it becomes a chore, maybe it's time to quit." As she lay in his arms across his lap, he twirled her hair around his fingers. "Maybe you should consider a manager just for your singing. He could arrange everything according to the contracts you already have, and you wouldn't have to deal with that part." He had no idea if anything he said made a difference. She still seem preoccupied as if she was already home and planning her next sale or performance.

"Maybe a manager would be a good idea once we have children. That would certainly give me more time with them. Adam, I've never even held a baby before. I wouldn't know what to do with it."

"I think once we have one, that will come naturally," he said laughing. "I have experience from when Hoss and Joe were babies." Taking a deep breath and smiling warmly at her, he asked, "We have an early morning tomorrow. Are you ready to end the day?" She smiled back and nodded, and the two walked back to their camp, hand and hand.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Shiloh sat back in a chair on the terrace of the hotel room…the same hotel room where they had spent their first night in Santa Cruz. She reflected on the past week and the pleasant journey back, remembering the ride down the beach, stopping to take one more look at the ocean waves lapping at the white sand of the shore or at the meadows waiting for them after they climbed the narrow trail up the cliff, the wildflowers that seemed to smile and say, "nice seeing you," as they waved goodbye in the breeze. She smiled even though she felt a bit of melancholy at the thought of leaving it behind because she knew spring would be waiting for her with the same warming sunshine and the Sierra's own unique wildflowers in the mountain meadows waving to welcome her home.

Adam stood, leaning against the frame of the French doors that led from their room to the terrace, watching her…the smile that had slowly appeared, the soft sighs, and even her hands that every now and again would explore the weave in the fabric of her skirt without her mind ever knowing.

He had just come back from ordering their dinner after she mentioned that she wanted to relax and enjoy the sunset over Santa Cruz one more time before they left. He walked behind her and bent down, kissing her cheek. "Dinner will be here soon."

Looking up at him, she smiled and touched the hand caressing her shoulder. "Are you ready to go home?"

He pulled a chair next to hers before he answered, and taking her hand, he replied, "Yes and no," just before he began to kiss between her knuckles.

"You know that tickles, don't you?"

"Mm hm. That's why I do it."

"I think I understand the 'no', but why the 'yes?'"

"Though we added an introduction to some new things for us…for me…this isn't our life. Our life is back home at the Flying W and the Ponderosa. I think it will be nice trying to figure our lives…our real lives…out together."

"If you had a chance to change your life to this, would you?" Adam looked at her hand, spinning her wedding band around her finger, and then looked out at the late afternoon sky. "Well, at least you had to think about it before you answered."

"Does that mean that you would trade your life on the ranch for this?"

"I asked you first," she said, smiling.

"So you did. You said something on the beach. We're ranchers. That's what we do."

"Oh no, you can't use that as an excuse. You've picked up something completely different."

"But that doesn't mean I'm giving up the ranch. And that was a stipulation from the beginning…that I wouldn't have to. There's a lot to be said for building something tangible. That might have been a little true for the Ponderosa…but it wasn't mine. We have the Flying W now that's ours, and we can do with it what we want."

Shiloh sat up straight. "But the Ponderosa will be yours…and Hoss's and Joe's. You worked longer than either one of them to help your father build it. I would think you would be more attached to it."

"It was my father's dream, and I was devoted to him. But when I came home from college…" He took a deep breath, and glanced up at her with a look that said 'shame'. "Pa has been…hesitant to make some of the changes I've come up with…to improve things…to move us forward. Pa's an old-fashioned man. New ideas don't seem to interest him."

"Why are you ashamed of that?"

"I'm not ashamed of my father. I'm ashamed that I feel that way. But if we don't improve the ranch using the new ideas, by the time our children take it over, it will be so far behind in efficiency…well, at some point, it just won't make it. Pa doesn't have to worry about that. His sons are grown. But our children will have to deal with progress; things we haven't even imagined."

She had turned to watch him as he spoke. This was the first time she noticed that he used his hands to reach for whatever ideas he was talking about. There was an excitement on his face and in his eyes and voice, and the more he spoke, the more she knew a lazy life on a beach might last a little while, but wouldn't be at all satisfying for him. He needed to use his brain and ingenuity. He needed to continually build something bigger, better, and more efficient.

"What about you?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm your wife, and where you go, I go."

Now he turned toward her and took both of her hands, speaking with that same excitement. "Shiloh, it does matter. You have so much potential to learn. That's why I spoke to your father about college in the first place. The two of us could do some incredible things together."

"And what about a woman's place? I always knew you were more open-minded than most men, but still, you are a man of your time. You keep telling me you want to take care of me, and that hints of traditionalism. I'm even afraid of what will happen when…" she sank back into the chair. "Never mind."

"What are you afraid of?"

A knock at the door drew his attention, but before he went to answer it, he looked back at her. "I won't forget that question."

An attendant wheeled a cart in, and Adam directed him to the table on the terrace. Adam waited for him to move the food and dishes to the table, and just as he politely excused the attendant, Shiloh took his arm and wrapped hers around it. "You ordered lobster again," she said, smiling.

"I thought you'd like something besides beef since that's what you're going home to."

"Well, there is chicken, duck, pork and fish at home."

"True, but most often, we eat beef," he said as he led her to the table, seating her, and then sitting across from her after he poured the wine. "Now, about that last question."

"Adam, can we just enjoy our dinner?" she said, covering his hand with hers and giving him a sweetly sincere smile. "We can talk about that later."

He looked at her from under his brow as he cracked open his lobster, but said nothing. It wasn't like she was getting away with anything, but rather he would allow her to postpone it. Of course, he wasn't going to tell her that.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Shiloh lay in bed with her eyes closed, telling herself to relax. For some reason, she would slowly tense, then when she noticed her muscles begin to ache, she forced herself to relax. She just couldn't figure out why she was on edge. Adam had gone down to the hotel desk to see if an answer to the telegram he had sent when they got back to Santa Cruz had arrived, so she was alone. They had a pleasant ride from the beach to the Meder's that morning and said goodbye to the Meder's with a promise of visits in the future and to stay in touch, and the ride into Santa Cruz was calm and peaceful. When they got up to their hotel room, she spent the afternoon looking out over Santa Cruz and Monterey Bay while Adam read. Their evening meal and banter was thoroughly enjoyable. So what was making her anxious?

As quietly as possible, Adam slowly opened the door, and seeing that Shiloh had turned down the lamp and was lying in bed, he just as silently closed it, making his way to the dressing table where he began to undress.

She watched him, observing his powerful shoulders and arms as he slipped his shirt off, thinking how he made her feel so delicate physically even though she knew she wasn't. His muscled chest was covered in soft, black, curly hair that she loved to run her fingers over, following the line that coalesced in the center all the way down to his navel. She had never seen a man without clothes before Adam, but based on the way he looked clothed and the way her stomach fluttered when she looked at him, she knew he was well-chiseled everywhere else.

He crawled under the covers next to her and just as he reached out to pull her into him, she turned to face him. "I thought you were asleep," he chuckled, then proceeded to draw her to him.

Settling her arm on his side, she asked, "What did you find out?"

"That based on communications from her last port, the _Northern Light_ is on schedule and should be here tomorrow morning around ten. So we don't have to get up too early, and we don't have to rush to the harbor. The only difference is that they will be sending a dinghy for us instead of docking," he said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Adam, how am I supposed to get on board in a dress?"

"You'll have to climb a ladder, but I'm sure there will be several sailors leaning over the side to assist you as soon as they can reach you."

"And where will you be?"

"I'll be right behind you making sure no one looks up your dress."

"Except you," she said, touching his nose with her finger. "Shame on you."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he laughed.

"Well, you haven't seen it from that angle," she responded, a remark that made him laugh even louder.

Moving her hand to his face, she ran her thumb over his cheek and into his dimple. She moved her fingers to his lips, holding them there, willing the loveliness of his smile to last forever. "Do me a favor and don't ever stop smiling."

He kissed her fingers. "Ever? That's a tough promise."

"Alright then, just don't forget to smile as often as possible."

"I think I can manage that," he said, moving into her, meeting her lips, and wrapping her up in his arms. When he rolled her over on her back, and shifted into a comfortable position for both of them, she moved her hands to the back of his neck and began running them through his hair. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes while Shiloh watched the goose bumps appear on his neck and shoulders. "Do you have any idea how good that feels?" he asked.

"Hm. That's why I do it."

He looked back down at her, gazing into her eyes. It was easy for him to tell when she was happy or content. Her eyes twinkled in bright blue against stark whiteness. He studied her nose, not too thin, not too wide, but rather soft ending in a round button that was perfectly balanced with her dainty nostrils. Her lips were full and supple with an elegant curve that called to him, and her skin was smooth, even-toned and as soft as the skin of her stomach that had never seen the light of day…until the past week. Propped on his forearms resting beside her shoulders, he kissed her, gently teasing her lips before he moved his hand to her face, and as he opened his mouth to kiss her, she parted her lips.

"Mm…Adam?" He moved to her neck, enjoying the warm softness. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said nothing and moved to her ear. "We're supposed to be careful," she said, closing her eyes as he nibbled her earlobe.

He stopped and lifted his head to look at her. "The way I figure it is if you are with child, there's no danger, because," he said, bouncing his head slightly from side to side, "you already are. And because you're late, that means that you're probably ready for a monthly, which means it's alright."

"But what if everything is messed up, including the time when I can?"

Biting the inside of his cheek, and creasing his brows, he looked at her disappointedly, moving away and lying on his back next to her. "The first thing we are going to do when we get home is take you to the doctor."

"I've already seen a doctor."

"Do you realize that unless we know something about what's going on with you, we might have to wait a month or more before we know for sure if it's safe? Maybe Paul can tell us that your timing is normal despite that fact that you don't always have a monthly."

Rolling to her side away from him, she wrapped her arms around herself, guilt taking over. "I'm sorry. I had no idea my…unusual timing…was going to affect us this way." She felt his hands pushing her shoulder back down on the bed. Pulling the opposite shoulder toward him, he moved her to her side, facing him.

He pulled her back into his arms until they were nose to nose. "We'll wait until we talk to Paul." When she moved her eyes away, he said, "Look at me. We're going to see Paul first thing when we get back. Agreed?"

Tears began to well in her eyes. "Adam, I'm sorry."

Moving his arm underneath her, he pulled her over on him, laying her head on his shoulder. "It's alright. We'll figure it out."

Adam stood out on the terrace, watching the ocean ripple in the moonlight that made the fog rolling into the harbor take on an eerie glow. He had waited for Shiloh to fall asleep before he left the bed. Not only was he concerned for her, he was concerned for them…would things ever be the same as they had been on this trip with the possibility of a baby foremost on her mind? And what if Paul did find something wrong? She said she wanted children, and he could understand why she wanted to get their lives on an even keel, but how will she react if she is carrying a child?

He was rubbing his temples when he heard a noise behind him, and turning, he found her standing in the doorway, watching him, wearing his shirt with her arms wrapped around herself. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to know that you're disappointed in me."

Smiling and turning, he held his hand out to her, and when she took it, he drew her toward him. "I'm not disappointed in you. I'm concerned…about what Paul will say. I'm worried about how you'll feel if we find there is a baby."

She stepped into him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. When he raised his hand to her head and gently stroked her hair, she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat…strong, rhythmic, and calming. Looking back up into his eyes, she said, "I never meant to hurt you, Adam. And maybe I'm being selfish." She reached up and caressed his face, and then pulled him down to her and kissed him softly, waiting for him to respond. When he did, she pressed against him, whispering. "I don't want to disappoint you. I'll do whatever you want."

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her back to the bed and lay down with her, holding her against him. "What I want most is for you to be happy. And if that means we wait until we can talk to Paul, then we'll wait." He drew his finger down her nose and gently touched her lips. "We'll be home day after tomorrow. Before we leave Virginia City for the ranch, we'll go see Paul." He kissed her again. "Now get some sleep. We have a lot of traveling ahead of us."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Adam and Shiloh stepped off the steamer _Chrysopolis _onto the dock at Sacramento at eight o'clock on the evening of Saturday, April 4, 1863. The steamer had an unanticipated extended stop at Rio Vista, causing it to be late to port in Sacramento. The Cartwrights had missed the last stagecoach, and the next on the schedule to Virginia City wouldn't leave until Monday morning.

"It looks like we're spending Sunday in Sacramento City," said Adam.

"That's not so bad. I can walk over to the American Theatre with a new performance contract."

"I need to see if the telegraph office is still open. Pa was expecting us tomorrow. But first, we need to find a hotel." Once their trunks and bags were loaded on a coach, Adam told the driver to take them to the Golden Eagle Hotel.

"Is that where you usually stay when you're in Sacramento City?" asked Shiloh.

"No, I don't stay in a hotel as opulent as the Golden Eagle."

"Then why are we staying there now?"

"Because we are still on our honeymoon", he said, kissing her hand. "Besides that, you need to keep up appearances since Isabella Whitney will be seen at the American Theatre tomorrow."

"I don't plan to be seen by anyone but the manager."

"Shiloh, the minute you walk into that theatre, people will know who you are. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if someone recognizes you at the Golden Eagle. They are known for knowing who their guests are and announcing them in the newspaper."

"Then why are we staying there?"

"Because I guarantee that you _will_ be recognized before we leave for Virginia City, and you have a reputation to uphold."

"What happens when I come to Sacramento with you on other business…like cattle or horses?"

Adam twisted his mouth. "We'll deal with that when it happens."

"I am not going to pander to the privileged. I'm not a singer who owns a ranch. I'm a rancher who sings."

Adam simply smiled when he helped her out of the coach in front of the hotel. He asked the coach driver to wait until he was sure there was a suite available, and he and Shiloh went into the hotel.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"Do you have a suite available?"

"Your name, Sir?"

"Cartwright."

"And where are you from?"

"The Ponderosa Ranch near Virginia City."

"Ah, the Ponderosa." Looking at Shiloh, the desk clerk said, "And you must be Miss Isabella Whitney." Shiloh looked at Adam with wide eyes. "We make it our business to know anyone who might be staying with us, and the manager at the American Theatre has mentioned that you might be singing there this year. Of course, Ponderosa beef is well known here as well. And the announcement of your marriage and subsequent stay in San Francisco still graces our society column in the _Daily Union._"

Adam cleared his throat. "While we're here at the hotel, you are to address my wife as Mrs. Cartwright."

"Of course, Mr. Cartwright. I'll have someone deliver your baggage to your room. You will be at the center of the hall in room 315. You can view the site of the new capitol building from your private balcony."

Taking the key, Adam nodded and said, "Thank you," then led Shiloh to the stairs.

The clerk watched until they were out of sight, and then turned to a young boy who ran errands for the hotel. "Run down to the Pacific Railroad office and tell Mr. Crocker that one of the Cartwrights from the Ponderosa is in town."

After their trunks and bags were delivered to their room, Shiloh removed her dress jacket and walked out onto the balcony. Adam followed her and rubbed her shoulders. "You seem a little tense."

"Not much of a view, is there? Especially with all the work to raise the streets."

"Oh, I don't know," Adam answered, turning her around. "From where I'm standing, it's quite beautiful." He was rewarded with a timid smile. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

"It would be nice if I wasn't so readily recognized. And this time, it was because of my association with you. I guess that mess in San Francisco is ripe for the society pages."

"Do you remember when you went to San Francisco the first time…not long after you came home from Boston?"

"Hm," she grunted with a wide smile. "Yes, I do. You almost kissed me in my dressing room."

Now, it was his turn to smile. "I remember that. Anyway, you were worried about your privacy here and had thought you wouldn't sing before that. Do you remember?"

Taking a deep breath, she conceded. "I know what you're getting at. I knew this would happen."

"You just need to accept that people are going to recognize your name as well as your face…and enjoy it. Now, are you hungry? It's been awhile since you've eaten anything."

"Yes, I am hungry, but can we eat at the hotel restaurant tonight? I really don't feel like going far."

"We'll go back downstairs when you're ready." He watched her walk to the bedroom of their suite. He could tell by the rigidness of her back that she was still tense.

After they were seated for dinner and had ordered, Adam asked, "Is something else bothering you?"

She gave him a half-smile. "I might as well not even try to deny it. You've gotten quite good at reading me." He gave her such an intense look that she felt a warm chill and blushed. "At dinner last night, the maitre d' asked you something very quietly as if I wasn't supposed to hear. You said 'no', and you looked…angry. What did he say?"

Adam sat up straight, taking a deep breath, then moved his napkin to his lap, and looked back up at her. "If that's what's bothering you, I suspect you already know what that was about."

"Not exactly, but I'm pretty sure it had to do with Will."

"Will asked the maitre d' to send a bottle of champagne over with his best wishes. The maitre d' remembered us and the altercation in the lobby and thought he should ask if we wanted it. I told him 'no.'" When Shiloh moved her hands to her lap and looked away, Adam leaned forward. "Shiloh there's no fault here."

"That's not true. I've brought this down on you."

"No, you haven't. Will is doing a good job of making a fool of himself all on his own." He reached across the table, holding his hand out, and she hesitantly took it. Just his touch, the warmth and strength of it, made her feel more at ease. "He's not here. He's seventy-five miles away."

"Excuse me, Mr. Cartwright, but this was just delivered for you," said the hotel manager as he laid an envelope on the table.

"Thank you," said Adam, picking the envelope up and opening it.

Shiloh turned away, propped her elbow on the table and cradled her chin in her hand, mumbling, "It can't be."

Adam snorted. "No, it can't. It's an invitation from Charles Crocker. He'd like us to have dinner with him and his wife tomorrow evening."

"Does it say why?"

"I'm sure it has to do with the railroad. Crocker's in charge of construction from the west end."

"Railroad ties?"

"Maybe more, though I've never had a railroad man seek us out. We're usually answering a bid request, and there weren't any that I hadn't seen when we left Virginia City."

"And so it starts," she said, smiling.

After dinner, they retired to their room. Shiloh went to bed, but Adam stayed up to read the newspaper, hoping he could glean something from it that would tell him why Charles Crocker might want to see him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Standing in front of a mirror at the dressing table, Adam tied his tie, and then shrugged on his black jacket. Shiloh sat just below him, putting the final touches on her hair. "Adam, are you sure the dates for my performance here are alright?"

"It's a little late to be asking me now," he replied, running a brush through his hair. "We already signed the contract."

"Does that mean there's a problem?"

Setting the brush on the dressing table in front of her, he bent and kissed the back of her neck. "No, but you didn't seem too happy when we signed." She sat with her hands on the table, tapping her fingers and drawing in one side of her mouth. "Spit it out," he said, looking at her in the mirror.

She sighed loudly and cut her eyes up at him. "That…that…turtle of a man…wouldn't accept it unless _you_ signed it."

"It was a contract, Sweetheart. You and I have already talked about legally binding contracts."

Standing and turning to him, she asked, "Do you even know what the contract said?"

"It stated what you wanted as far as your accommodations, meals, number of performances and pay. I would never sign a contract without knowing what it said." He gave her a quick smack on the lips, then turned to fetch her wrap, and bringing it up around her and laying it over her shoulders, he asked, "Are you going to get upset with every contract you write? You've known since you said 'yes' that I'd have to sign all of them." When she pouted, he put his arms around her waist, cocked his head and smiled slightly. "It's just something that has to be done, and pouting about it isn't going to change it. Now, put on that irresistible smile of yours. It's time to go."

A private coach was waiting for them when they got to the lobby. Once they were aboard, they were taken to the Crocker house, where a doorman was waiting at the street and a butler waited at the front door. "Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, welcome."

"Thank you," said Adam while Shiloh smiled and nodded.

Once they were inside the house, the butler asked Shiloh for her wrap, and then led them into a large parlor where Mr. and Mrs. Crocker were waiting. "Mr. Cartwright, I'm pleased that you could come on such short notice. Mrs. Cartwright, it's a pleasure to meet you. May I present my wife?"

Adam took her hand and bowed. "Mrs. Crocker, it is a pleasure."

She turned to Shiloh. "I'm very glad to meet you, Mrs. Crocker." To Shiloh, she looked to be around Adam's age, a bit younger than her husband. She dressed conservatively and wore her hair in a bun that looked painfully taut. But her smile was so brilliant and relaxed, it immediately set Shiloh at ease.

"Please, won't you come in and sit down," she said in a soft, lilting voice. "Dinner will be ready in only a few minutes."

"Mr. Cartwright, you're probably wondering why I invited you for dinner tonight."

"Truthfully, I did wonder. I assumed it was about timber, but this is still highly unusual."

"Well, the reason I contacted you isn't just because of your family's reputation in timber. It's also because of your lovely wife."

Shiloh perked up. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"We have a mutual friend…Mr. Frederick Stanton."

Looking over at Adam, she breathed out when she smiled. "And what did Mr. Stanton tell you?"

"It's not what Mr. Stanton told me. It's what he did for me."

Shiloh creased her eyebrows. "I don't understand."

The butler appeared at the parlor door and announced dinner.

"Why don't we discuss this in the dining room," said Mr. Crocker, standing and offering his arm to his wife. Adam followed suit and escorted Shiloh to a table that was magnificently set with beautiful china, crystal and silver including multiple forks, spoons and knives. Each plate was prepared by an attendant, and when everyone was served, Mr. Crocker said grace.

"I understand that you've just been married," said Mr. Crocker.

"Yes, we were married March first and have just returned from a month in San Francisco," said Adam.

"Please, call me Charles. I hope to be doing business with the Ponderosa for a very long time."

Adam nodded. "Adam."

"You and your father have won some of my timber contracts before. And you, Mrs. Cartwright…Mr. Stanton referred to you as Miss Whitney back then, but of course, you weren't married at the time. You won the bid on some property in the Sierra with what Mr. Stanton described as a unique and impressive bid. He showed it to me, and I agreed."

"Pardon my ignorance, Mr. Crocker…"

"Please, call me Charles."

Shiloh held her breath for a moment, then, forced it out…"Charles…that was a private bid. Why would Mr. Stanton show it to you?"

"It's quite simple…may I call you Shiloh…or would you prefer Isabella?"

Shiloh felt completely confused. At this point she didn't care what he called her, but decided since they were talking about timber…"Shiloh, please."

"Shiloh, you bought the land from me."

Shiloh's mouth formed the word 'oh', even though she didn't say it. She looked over at Adam who wore the same expression, but quickly changed his to a reserved smile.

"Charles, I think you might be a bit confused," said Adam. "The Ponderosa doesn't own that land. The Flying W does."

"Adam, you and I both know it doesn't really matter who owns the land. I'm dealing with Cartwrights either way."

Shiloh moved her eyes toward Mrs. Crocker who was just listening, nodding and smiling. She caught Shiloh's look and said, "Please don't be concerned about my silence. I don't participate in Charles' business, but I must say, I'm intrigued that you are knowledgeable in timber and land. I would never have imagined that Charles would agree to sell any of his holdings to a woman, so you must have impressed him greatly."

Shiloh smiled, but said nothing. She didn't know whether she had been complimented or insulted.

"At the time I sold the land, I was raising money to get the railroad started from this end. Now that I've raised some capital, I'd like to leverage our sales agreement to build it."

He had both Adam and Shiloh's full attention. "What did you have in mind?" asked Adam.

"The sales contract calls for fifty percent of the first five timber contracts. I'd like to give you those five timber contracts and invest my fifty percent in the railroad. By providing you with the timber contracts, I can anticipate what that fifty percent will be and can guarantee future loans."

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up. "So we figure the amount of the contract, and then execute it at fifty percent of the profit we anticipate."

"It reduces the line item costs on the railroad to levels where I can get those guarantees. I don't care if you use Ponderosa timber or Flying W timber, though I'm sure since the sales agreement is with the Flying W, it will most likely be my former timber that you choose. I already know the quality of that wood. I also know the quality of Ponderosa timber."

"So it wasn't that my bid was particularly good," said Shiloh. "It gave you enough for capital when you needed it and left you with enough for a nest egg when you started purchasing materials."

"Mr. Stanton was leaning toward Adam's bid, but when I told him what I wanted to do, he showed me yours. But Shiloh, your bid was brilliant, and exactly what I would expect from someone just getting into the timber business. It was a good risk on your part. The only reservation Mr. Stanton had was…"

"That I'm a woman," said Shiloh flatly. "Well, I hope Mr. Stanton has learned his lesson about women."

"Women…no," said Mr. Crocker. "You…most definitely."

After dinner, they drank brandy in the parlor while Mr. Crocker and Adam discussed the particulars of the railroad's needs. "Adam, if you can deliver these five contracts on time, I will most likely name you as the primary contractor for the remainder of the timber we'll need. And I have no doubt that you can."

"Well, I don't think I have to tell you that this will be a joint effort by both ranches."

"Either one or both is fine. I'll send you the specifications within the next two weeks. Most of it in the beginning will be ties until we can survey the line further into the Sierra. I already know we will be building some trestles, and there will be a need for water tanks and coal storage and perhaps several depots."

"I'll look for them." The men stood and shook hands. "Well, we should be getting back to the hotel. We have a stagecoach to catch tomorrow," said Adam, holding his hand out to Shiloh.

"Thank you, Mr….Charles," said Shiloh. "Mrs. Crocker, it's been a pleasant evening."

"Have you decided when you will be performing in Sacramento?" she asked.

Again, she took Shiloh by surprise. "Yes, I have. I'll be back in August."

"Charles and I didn't have the chance to see you perform in San Francisco. We're looking forward to it."

Shiloh and Adam were quiet in the coach and all the way up to their room. They removed their evening clothes and repacked them, then took out the clothes they would wear for their trip home in total silence. When they got into bed, they lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling, and then at the same time, they both began to laugh.

"I feel like I've been taken advantage of," she laughed. "I have no idea why that's so funny."

"Pa's gonna have to sit down for an entire evening when he hears this."

Turning to face each other, they kissed as they laughed and slowly stopped, finally just enjoying each other's laughing eyes. "Adam, can we handle all this?"

"We've already bid on some timber contracts. We won't get all of them, but it's going to be a busy season this year. We'll make it work. I don't want to turn down the business of the railroad. This could easily be a five or six year deal."

"What about the courthouse…and you said you have another project for Slater?"

"Shiloh, if there's one thing that you and I have in common, it's our need to be busy. We'll be busy. But we'll always come home to each other."

Settling in each other's arms, they closed their eyes. The silence was broken by an occasional giggle or chuckle until they both fell asleep.

**The End**


End file.
